


SEAL Team - Jungle Fever

by MirandaForever



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bravo team - Freeform, Brotherhood, Clay Spenser - Freeform, Clay whump, Danger, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Hayes - Freeform, Jungle, Major Character Injury, Near Death, Rescue, Rescue Missions, SEAL Team (TV) Week 2020, SEALteam, Sonny Quinn - Freeform, Team Bonding, Team as Family, U.S. Navy SEALs, Violence, Whump, bravoteam, clay hurt, navyseal, sonny whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 80,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaForever/pseuds/MirandaForever
Summary: A mission to rescue 3 CIA hostages from a remote jungle location goes to hell when Sonny and Clay are injured and trapped in a watery grave. Its a race against time and the elements for BRAVO to get them out. But are they the only ones trying to get to get to them? Can Sonny & Clay help each other to stay alive.
Comments: 88
Kudos: 171





	1. I hate this place!

****

****

There's a constant fizzing whurr, and incessant whooshing of the heavy rain. The drumming sound drowns out even the chirping squawks of the jungle. Silencing the birds and millions of clicking insects they've been listening to until now. The ground is alive, with a crawling mass of critters crunching under BRAVO's feet as they trudge, making slow headway, in the dense thicket of jungle foliage.

The trees around them feel like they're alive and moving, the tall wooden pillars that surround them are teaming with crawling life. But there's also a stench of death - piles of fallen foliage making the path they're trekking slippy and difficult.

Walking is slow, the branches have a strangling hold and using large machetes, they're having to continuously chop them back just to inch forward in the thick dense terrain. The jungle is lush - beautiful and awe-inspiring, but by no stretch of the imagination is it a fun place to be. Neither are feet squelching in water-soaked boots. A wet swelling mess of wrinkled skin as they pound slowly in single file along the steep muddy pathways.

The air is heavy, it's almost like it's trying to suffocate them. The oxygen sapping humidity makes you feel like you're drowning in their sweat, Each breath hurts the lungs as the warm heavy air forces itself inside and the hot moisture, each time they inhale, is like walking with a blow-drier on full force in your face. And if all that wasn't bad enough, there's the _rain_.

The rain is constant. Noisy, skin soaking, and relentless. The rain has just not stopped since they got there.

The coolest and driest they've been on this op was at thirty thousand feet when they halo' d in over the Guatemala border. The cylinder gas was clear and clean, but the minute they put boots on the ground - that's when the humidity hit. And as the first fog cloud of bugs stuck to his sweating forehead -Sonny knew he'd hate this.

Hauling ass through a jungle for hours is like walking through hell on earth. If they're honest not one of them can say that they like it. The jungle is suffocating, a toxic swamp, infested with every living nightmare imaginable, and now the heavy tropical rain is making it so much worse.

"Someone up there sure hates us," Sonny looks skyward, wiping large drips of water from his brow line. "Ray, you need to get on the hotline, have a word!" His face is bright red, hot with sweat, and wet from the large droplets of rain. It' been relentless since they touched down. "Oh man... does this rain ever stop?"

It's coming down heavier, soaking them through to the skin. Clay can feel his undershorts are wet around his groin, making them chaff in intimate places. It's not pleasant and when they eventually rest he will have to sort the problem because he can feel how sore it's becoming now. His mind is only distracted from the problem by Sonny's constant complaining.

 _ Urrrrrghhh! _ "Oh, man!!! Do you know how wet I am?" Sonny sighs, moaning out loud again. He's not even talking to anyone in particular, just making continual observations about the situation. It's an unstoppable whine-fest of complaints. "The fact I can't even sweat now. This heat is killin' me, man! It's like it's steam cookin' me from the insides out! Oh hell! Man, this place stinks."

He's right, it smells a funny putrid, damp. A sweating smell of rotting leaves and trees mixed with a heavy dewy pollen smell.

"For god’ sake, Jason, get us out of this hell! Oh no, _wait..._ " he sighs, "I need to stop. My feet ache. Man, I can't walk, my foot is killin'!"

"Sonny.... will you _shut_ the hell up!" Jason snaps. The ongoing noise from his whining is adding to the pressure and stress that they're all feeling.

"Yeah man, we've been humping ass for nearly seven hours and you've not stopped whining the whole time." Clay frowns. Stopping in front of him, he stares him in the face, "Sonny, what the hell is wrong with you now?"

"Yeah well it's okay for you Goldilocks, cos you might enjoy being wet. Me, I don't. Look all I'm tryin' to say, is I hate this rain. It hasn't stopped, and my foot hurts!"

"Yeah, bit like your whining, Sonny, cos that hasn't stopped either! And it's not like you're tellin' us anything we didn't know for ourselves," Trent sighs angrily.

Clay pushes on the branch he's holding and then he lets it go. It suddenly flies back hitting Sonny full in the chest. " _ Awww... _Shit man! What the hell, Clay?" He frowns. "Why the hell'd you do that?"

"Cos..." he laughs, " I thought it might shut you up. Doesn't seem like it worked though!"

Tensions are running high and Sonny grabs at Clay's sleeve, "hey golden boy, you want me to shut up? Fine then ... " he now lets go of the branch he's holding and it hits Clay in the face, knocking him to the ground. Watching him sit there on the wet ground, Sonny bursts out laughing.

"Fuck you, Sonny!"

Jason can feel the tense atmosphere and he puts his hand up, signaling for them to stop. "Take a break. Hydrate!" He and Ray stay up front, discussing their infill plans. "Sonny's right we need to stop but it will be dark soon. I want us up over that ridge before nightfall. We have a good couple more hours of walking ahead,"

Ray sighs, looking back at the others. He can tell Sonny and Clay are losing concentration. "Hey you two ... " he shouts back, "time to focus up!"

The target location is not far on the map but the pace they're making, in the green claustrophobic hell, is making it slow going. Every step sapping their energy more and more. They're having have to cut their way through every foot of dense undergrowth to move even inches forward and as soon as they cut one bit they lose the path and have to do it all over again. The jungle growing back over covering their tracks instantly. Cloaking them in the camouflage of vegetation.

"Why the hell would anyone live out here?" Sonny's whining begins again after their impromptu break, "let alone bring hostages to this godforsaken hell hole!... HOLY FUCK!!" Sonny shrieks loudly, bringing them all to a sudden halt. " _SNAKE!!!_ Oh, my God!! There.... there's a fuckin' _SNAKE!_ "

He points, his arms flapping around. Clay grabs at them, keeping him still. He's right, there is a snake. A huge hissing slithering python partly curled around the base of a tree. It's moving, tongue flicking in and out, testing the air as they try to pass.

As it moves again, Sonny panics. " _FUCK!"_ He squeals, stepping backwards away from it. As he does, he loses his footing in the thick orange mud, the wet weight of his kit pulling down with a thud to the ground "Get me up!!.... _GET me the hell up!!_ " He yells still petrified about the snake.

While Brock deals with the snake, dispatching it back into the undergrowth. Clay's unable to move. He can't stop laughing as he watches Sonny squirming around on the ground, getting more and more caked in the thick orange slick.

Trent trudges back to help him, while Jason and Ray watch from the high point of the ridge where they've now climbed. Staring down at the scene unfolding below them."Get him the hell up!" Jason calls out, annoyed. "Sonny get a grip here man and start concentrating. We're gonna be getting close to our target soon. And they're bound to have perimeter guards. So start focusing up!"

Technically, he's right. Distance-wise they will soon be close, but he knows with the vegetation they still have to get through that they have another good hour of hiking, especially as the path drops away and they have to zig-zag their route to the compound.

As Sonny gets helped to his feet, the heavens unleash another almighty God-fearing torrent of rain. And as the cloudburst falls on them, they try to gain shelter under some thick leaves. They're joined on the leaves surrounding them by a chorus of weird-looking creatures. Clay and Sonny are both flapping and slapping their arms at the various ticks and bugs that land on them. Crawling and biting at any exposed damp flesh that they can, making it itch.

Ray looks upwards, he frowns, then checking his hand - flexing his fingers, they're sore from holding the machete. It's hard work cutting their way forward, and he has large blisters that are breaking open. He looks at them worried - he'll need to sort them before they get any worse. Worried also about how they might affect his weapons handling. "Jace... let's take a break brother. We need to hydrate and clean up!"

"I wanna keep moving, Ray. Get up and off this ridge before nightfall!"

"Yeah, I know that brother... but we need to rest. We need to look after ourselves. Man, we've covered a lot of ground today!"

Yeah...."Jason sighs, "yeah, you're right! Alright; heads up everyone! Take a break. Do what you need to clean up if you can. Trent, you good with that?"

Trent nods, "yeah... yeah!"

 _Huh!_ Clay sighs. He's smiling at the sight of the orange-colored, mud-soaked Sonny, "c'mon man, let's try to clean you up."

"I need some water," Sonny sips from his canteen. Sitting himself on a large boulder, he settles down to rest when he suddenly leaps forward, fast, from his makeshift seat, brushing the weird-looking bug from the back of his hand."I hate this fuckin' place!" He pulls his hat off, running his hand through his sweat dripping hair, "Jace, how much further till we get out of here, man?"

"We got about two klicks to go - west," he points. "But we gotta trail around, stay up on this ridge as long as we can. It's gonna add another klick to the hike, but it gives us more over-watch and avoids the river!"

"Shit ..." Sonny continues to rub his head, then he sits down again. Taking his boot off, he looks at the blister on his foot. The skin is white and wrinkled - split in a red open line where, what was, a huge liquid-filled blister has burst.

"Sonny, let me look at that before you put your boots on." Trent frowns, taking his medical kit from his rucksack. The supplies are all sealed in watertight bags. The medical equipment about the only things that are not soaked through. "The last thing we need is that getting infected out here." He looks up in Sonny's face. Touching gently the sore on his foot. 

_ Awww!! _ He squeals as Trent puts some antiseptic cream on. 

"You got all your shots up-to-date, right?"

"What?" Sonny frowns, "what the hell.. wait, what..ya think I'll end up with some jungle fever? Is that even a thing? What ya think I might get sick?"

"No Sonny, you're not gonna get sick. Just I don't want ya to get an infection." Trent rolls his eyes and sighs as he cleans the wound. He dresses it, for all the good it will do in the wet. Until they get dry, nothing will heal out here.

Suddenly and as quickly as it started, the drenching rain stops.

The sun breaks through the canopy with an intense burning heat, and there are noises everywhere. Now it's not the sound of rain but a sense of overloading noise of creatures busying themselves. Chirping, clicking, growling, and screeching, not loud, just intense. A wall of sound that surrounds them from every side, from the upper branches above their heads to their squelching ground beneath their feet,

The smell of damp fills their nostrils. A heady mix of sickly sweet of plant pollen and rotting vegetation.

Sonny watches Clay as he staggers his way up the incline towards Jason and Ray. He wants to see their positioning, but first, he stops at the base. He needs to pee - desperately. He also needs to relieve the itching soreness in his groin. Trent's given him some cream, and he takes it with him and finding a patch of foliage turns his back to relieve himself. But as he unzips his fly, the heavens open again. " _Oh shit!"_ He groans as the little warm dry they achieved, when the sun came out, is now gone. And the material of his combats once again becomes wet against his skin.

 _Fuck!_ Sonny sighs as he pulls on his boots and shaking his head in despair as he quickly laces them up. "You know what, I'd rather be in an ocean full of sharks than here right now!" He moans as he flicks another, unknown, bug from his forearm. Scratching at the small red bump in his skin that it leaves behind. "Jesus man! Get me the hell outta here!"

"We need to get moving!" Jason shouts down to them, "we need to be out of here by nightfall!" Jason knows that no matter how uncomfortable they are now, that the dark and their tiredness will only bring them many more problems. "Up!" He gestures towards the ridge that he and Ray are standing on.

They team look up to the vast bank of rugged rocks, the foliage sprouting in every direction. There's a gap in the trees and a river of orange mud streams down like a miniature waterfall. It means getting a grip on the ground without slipping is virtually impossible.

Sonny and Clay are the last to start the assent and getting their balance holding each other they have to keep their weight in the right position as they slip and slide in the mud trying to climb the path to the top. Clay's legs are caked and several times he loses his footing and now even he's complaining. 

Sonny slows, his legs heavy and weary, the heat sapping his remaining energy from his muscles with each step. "Oh man..." he moans. Taking another drink from his canister, he stands still, his feet wide apart to keep his balance. He stretches his aching back and then, without warning, he tumbles backward to the ground. Clay losing his footing, sliding fast down the bank straight into him, knocking them both off their feet.

"You two okay down there?" Ray frowns as he shouts from the top of the ridge.

Clay and Sonny sit in the muddy water looking up at the others. "Yeah great!" Clay puts his hand up. Picking his weapon up as he hauls himself to a standing position. As he wipes his face and looks up, he can hear a gushing sound - the rain getting heavier, and so does the waterfall coming over the edge. It's cutting a wider channel, finding its own natural path, blocking the part they need to climb.

"Give us a minute!" Clay sighs. He can hardly see with the rain lashing against his face. He takes hold of Sonny's hand, pulling him up, and they stand- covered in mud, wet through and unhappy. But then Clay suddenly bursts out laughing. It's a hyena sounding laugh from his gut and he can't stop. He looks down at his clothes, the mud, the wet, the hopelessness of the situation, Sonny standing there in the same sorry state. It's infectious and Sonny also laughs.

Brock smiles as he looks down, exhausted from the climb. They can all hear them laughing and for a moment standing there it seems funny - they all laugh. Even Jason smiles as he continues to check the map.

Then there's an ear-splitting bang from a huge clap of thunder. A bright streak of electricity lights up the sky - it silences them all.

 _Shit!_ Brock gasps in awe at the lightning. He wipes the wet from his face. Trent stares at Ray as the rain falls in sheets of water, drenching them through.

"Hey... Sonny... Spenser..." Jason calls out, "get your ass up here now! We need to move ASAP!"

"Yeah... yeah, sure. We're comin'!"

They start the long arduous climb up the steep embankment to the ridge where the others are waiting. The ground is sodden and spongy, large clumps of the earth coming away in Clay's hand as he tries to haul himself upwards. He looks down at Sonny behind, he's struggling, the mud from Clay's movements making his climb even more difficult.  
Clay stops taking a breath and reaches his hand up towards Brock and Trent at the top as they lean forward ready to pull him up over the edge.

As he stretches they're suddenly aware of loud rushing sound. The water and mud in the channel pouring over the side in a thick sludge which causes Clay to lose his grip. His feet slip into the slick mud-soup pouring under him. "Sonny... _watch out!_ " He calls back. But it's too late for Sonny to move. Then without warning the whole bank gives way under them. 

Trent and Brock tip backward as the ground under their feet breaks away. Luckily, Jason and Ray react quickly, grabbing at their backpacks before they topple over the edge.

The mud slick is a smooth paste as the water continues to stream over the edge. Then, thankfully, the rain stops. Shutting off like a tap and they gather themselves, standing precariously at the edge, as they check the scene below.

All they can see is an incline of orange mud heaped at the bottom of the now steep cliff-like drop.

 _"Shit! ..._ Sonny...Clay!!!!" Jason calls into the still silence below. They listen, but all that can be heard is the screeching of parrots above their heads. " _SONNY!!!!_ .... _CLAY-YY!_ C'mon on, stop messin' around!" Jason turns his head to listen.

Still nothing.

He looks, worriedly, at Ray who's peering into the abyss below their feet. The whole ridge has collapsed, and they can see nothing but the mud pile, mixed with the trees and foliage it took with it. The stream of muddy water is still pouring down over the edge.Jason gasps, a panicked dread comes over him, his heart-beating hard in his chest. He looks around at Trent and Brock, also staring below. 

"Where the hell are they?"


	2. Just keep digging!

"Oh, Christ!!... Where the hell are they?"

Everyone stands still. Deathly silent. Holding their breath, eyes fixed below they just stare at the ground. There's utter disbelief about what just happened right in front of them. 

Jason swallows anxiously. He's trying desperately to get some air in his lungs as he stares, peering down at the sheer drop that's now opened up below them. The four of them perched precariously on the edge in total shocked silence. 

Shutting out the constant loud screeches coming from their surroundings, their ears strain trying to listen for something. They feel like they've gone deaf, as there's nothing but silence and something they thought they'd never say but every one of them is hoping, wishing and praying desperately that they'll hear one of Sonny's complaints.

_ Shit! _ Jason sighs as, once again, the monsoon-like rain falls. Wiping his hand desperately at his face trying to keep the wet off so he can look for any signs of movement below. The longer they stare the less they can see, other than the huge orange mound of what was forest ridge piled up below. Nothing moves down there, not even a creature, only the constant stream of rain running like a river down the banked earth.

"We have to get down there!" He looks around, side to side into the faces of the others. They're all expressionless, standing transfixed looking at the scene unfolding below their feet.

_ "Sonny!!!! ... Clay!!!!!  _ Trent calls out with a desperate urgency.  _ Shit! _ "Oh my god! Where the hell are they?" He can't get his breath, unsure if it's the heat of the jungle or the anxiety at his missing brothers. He looks around at Brock, he says nothing just stands next to him quietly trying to comprehend the suddenness of their loss. One minute he was reaching his hand out to Clay, to pull him up, and then the next both he and Sonny had disappeared into thin air.

They take a step back from the edge as the mud continues to drop away beneath their feet. Afraid they too may, at any moment, be sucked over the sheer embankment.

"Over there!" Ray points to the left of them where the ridge slopes away. It's steep but would be an accessible angle to the ground. The trees and foliage still in place to aid the climb down.

They try to hurry - a nigh on impossible task in this terrain. Their own muscles sapped of strength by the intense humidity. Any quick movements are a stretch of endurance, even for their highly trained bodies. They feel like their hearts may burst out of their chests. Their lungs working overtime to get in even a minimal amount of oxygen in. Anxiety and stress are sending their blood pressures soaring. And so, trying to conserve what little energy reserves they have no one wastes any of it on speaking.

They traipse a path, that they have to make for themselves, in single file down the steep incline. Swinging machetes blades as quickly as they can. Difficult - the large knives feel even heavier to their tired muscles but adrenaline and a determined mindset urge them on. Cutting through the densest of parts of the undergrowth they know that Sonny and Clay need them and it helps push them through the pain barriers they hit.

Grabbing at leaves and branches, using them to keep their balance they slip and slid their way down the steep natural ramp to the bottom. Breathing is so hard. It takes effort to even force the oxygen in. They're all struggling, sucking in as much of the hot stifling air as they can, trying to convert it to the much-needed gas to fuel their tired bodies. 

As they get to the bottom of their descent they all pause. All they can do is stare at the huge sloped mound of orange earth in front of them. Wondering _... What the hell do we do now? _

_ Fuck! _ "Where are they?" Jason sighs exasperated. All their eyes scanning the ground. Hysterically trying to focus on something, anything that might give them hope that Sonny and Clay are alive. 

Brock swings around checking the trees and bushes, he's hoping that somehow they got pushed out of the way. But there's no luck. His search is fruitless, and his tiny fragment of hope fades. Reality sets in as a realization dawns - Sonny and Clay may have been buried under the huge mud pile in front of them. 

_ Oh shit! _ Brock runs his wet, muddy gloved hand through his thick black curls, transferring the orange earth color to the ends. He doesn't care, all he cares about right now  _ Is how the hell do they find Sonny and Clay in this wet mess? _

" _ Clay!!!...... Sonny!!! _ C'mon guys, where are you ?"  _ Fuck!  _ Jason gasps breathlessly. He's still trying to suck in enough oxygen to continue to function properly. His breathing is labored from the climb down and his chest heaves as the thick humidity clogs in his airways making him feel like he's choking. He's hot but he can't sweat and is panting like a dog trying to cool down. He feels like he might suddenly pass out and doubles in half trying to relax and breathe more slowly. Then something inside snaps and he focuses, knowing that  _ he _ is not what he should concentrate on. No, he needs to find a solution to the problem they have in front of them, and fast. 

He stands up tall, his hands on his hips as he surveys around the area, wiping the torrential rain from his face as he gets frustratedly angry with himself.  _ Come on Jason work the problem, man! _

The mud is running away in the continual rain making an orange-red stream. Being close up doesn't make it better just overwhelms them more at the sheer size of the vast mound confronting them. It's a panic-inducing size and still searching around in the undergrowth Trent's hoping that they're lying there somewhere. Anywhere would be better than the thought they're buried in this mudslide.

"CLAY!!!!....  _ SONNYYYY!!! _ " They all call out in rotation, their voices carrying high across the treetops. Each time they shout out they're answered by only squawks and chatter of birds and monkeys.

"Seriously ... they can't really be under there, can they?" Jason looks at Ray as they all stare at the ground

Brock in his panic claws at the mud with his hands, digging, scrambling around and calling out " _ Sonny... Clay....  _ c'mon guys. Sonny's gotta be hating this right?" He stares up at Ray "I mean c'mon man this has gotta because for complaint... so where is it?!" Brock looks back at the ground desperately pulling, with his gloves, at the mud "C'mon... where the hell are they?"

"BRAVO 3 ... BRAVO 6 do you copy" out of sheer desperation Jason tries to reach them on the comms "C'mon answer me dammit! BRAVO 3...copy. Sonny if you're messin the hell around, just know... I'm gonna kick your ass into next week!" Jason wipes the wet from his forehead looking around, his eyes flitting across the undergrowth as he listens for something. A sound, a noise just anything. His hand on his hip he takes his gloves from his vest and now, like Brock, he too digs in the mud with his hands. 

"The only place they can be is under here!" Ray frowns and now they're all down on their hands and knees digging for all they are worth. Pulling handfuls at the wet muddy earth, scrabbling like crazy trying to pull handfuls away. Trying to get to their brothers out. 

"Sonny!!!!  _ CLAY!" _ Jason keeps calling. Then it might be his ears or the sounds of the forest playing tricks, but he thinks he hears something "Wait!... Wait, wait!! " he gets them to stop. They listen hard but still, all they can hear is the din of the rain. "Damn it!"  _ Shit! _ he sighs taking another deep breath. 

_ Phew!  _ All he keeps wondering  _ is What the hell are we gonna do?  _ Slumping back onto his heels looking at the rest of the team - they don't let up. The huge herculean task in front of them but they just don't stop. They won't give up. They continue digging, scrambling around, caked in mud, frantically searching for something. Searching for anything that will tell them the boys are still alive, that somehow, no matter how slim the chance, that they survived this.

Then thankfully there's a small moment of luck. The rain stops and Ray looks to the heavens "Thank you Lord!" he bows his head taking a moment to pray. It's all he feels like he can do right now his mind still strong even if the strength in his body is fading fast. 

The sky tap turns off and they're able to take a moment to rest. Watching the steaming plants and forest around them as they shed some of their sopping wet kit in the heat. Putting their rucksacks and weapons in a heap to the side they now synchronize to work as efficiently as they can as a digging team. 

There's a rumble and they all freeze. Not daring to move, the earth surrounding them shifts again as more water pours over the edge, causing even more of the bank to fall down. 

_ Shit!!! _ ...." _ DIG!!! _ " Jason shouts with extreme urgency. They realize if Sonny and Clay are to be found them they need to get them out before any more of the ridge collapses. Because if it does then any fading hope they had of getting them out in time will be lost.

Trent looks at the water coming down and the channel it's cutting through the heaped earth. He moves himself up nearer to the newly created cliff face and with his hands, he starts digging at the soft sandy mud making a channel of his own. He's desperately trying to reroute the water and Brock can see what he's doing and without a word he understands and helps him. Both of them hurriedly digging trying to channel the water away from the main dig area where Jason and Ray are still pulling with their arms at the earth. Eventually, the water starts to follow the new path and the power of it helps by cutting its own new path down the hillside.

"We've got no tools... this is gonna take us forever. If they're really under there then they're not gonna have that long!" Trent sighs

_ Shit!!  _ Jason frowns __ "Just keep digging!"

They 're all caked in the orange thick, wet mud. Unable now to distinguish themselves from the surrounding earth. They just don't care their only focus is on pulling the mud away. Their hands are wet and sore, the gloves becoming useless protection from the elements. The ground is wet making the earth heavy to move, and it hurts every muscle in their bodies. They ache all over but still, they continue to scratch at the surface.

" WAIT!!!..... Wait, wait! Trent calls as he looks around ,"Look.." They all stop and sit back looking at him.

"What?" Jason frowns unable to see what Trent's looking at. "Trent what?" he demands, worried that it won't be good news. His heart forces against his ribs "Trent!!! For god’ sake ... what!!?"

"The earth, look it's moving!" Trent sits watching wondering if it was his eyes as he can't see it again and then frantically he scrambles to the patch where he thought the movement occurred. 

He's hoping, desperately, to find the body of Clay or Sonny instead all he finds is a small hole in the earth. It's almost like a plug hole, the mud sinking in on itself and he sits watching it. Then he frowns and starts again to frantically dig. Pulling the earth away, pushing it back behind him trying to see where the earth is disappearing to. What's trapped under the surface to allow it to move. 

He sighs as the rain halts again. They can now all see it, the small hole in the mud where the earth seems to disappear in on itself. They gather around and scramble pulling with their arms until they're nearly beyond exhausted. 

_ Awww... Fuck!! _ Trent holds his hand he's hit it on a tree branch that's stuck below the surface he couldn't see. He sits back sighing as Ray continues to dig beside him watching as he moves more of the orange sand away

" Wait!!!" Trent frowns " Wait, there's something here!" They clear more of the mud and then lying flat on his stomach he grabs at the torch in his vest " _ Shhh!!! _ " he calls at them to be quiet.

"What? What is it?" Jason frowns.

_ Hmmm! _ He grunts as he leans trying to see between the two large tree branches that have made a barrier under the mud. "I don't know but it's a hole, and the mud is sinking into it. There's a tree in the way we're gonna need another way to clear more of the mud" Trent sits up looking around and he frowns. He's thinking as he looks up at Brock then back at the ground "Give me the map!"

Jason pulls the map from his vest and hands it to Trent "What is it?" he frowns

"Remember about a click back, that old boarded-up mine entrance?"

"Yeah.. well yeah.. I mean we've seen quite a few of them on this trek but what's that gotta do with this?"

"What about if it's one tunnel? I mean they must run all over this hillside, right? Remember Mandy said there were tunnels into the compound when we were first looking at infill points."

"Yeah but... I mean we walked up here; we saw nothing before,"

"Yeah, but what if in all the rain and the mudslide, the weight of it, may have caused the tunnel to cave in?"

Ray lays down in the mud with the torch checking the hole they can now see between the two tree trunks " Yeah now I remember..." he groans looking back up at them " we've seen several of those entrances. What if this an old ventilation shaft?"

"They come this high, with those tunnels. I mean, I know in a lot of the towns they're used for moving drugs shipments around out of sight, but I never knew they came this deep in the jungle."

"I dunno but it's an explanation"

_ Hmmm!  _ "And so, what...you think Sonny and Clay might be down there?" Jason frowns looking down at Trent and Ray "I mean, how deep do these things go? Could they even survive a fall like that?"

"Who knows but....but at least it's a better hope than that they've survived under this lot, right?" Ray looks over at the huge mound of mud, the fear he's had all along, even though he never voiced it, was that Sonny and Clay were under this mud. He knew like they all did that they would have long since suffocated. And where there was no hope in his mind, now there is at least, albeit small, some. He continues to shine the torch into the darkness of the hole " I can't see anything. But if they are down there, then we're gonna have to get this clear. We need to dig it out but we can't do that with our hands."

Jason rubs at his head  _ Fuck!  _ He frowns as he looks up at the rain as it falls again. "Alright let's take a break and think. We need a plan. If they are down there, and alive...then we need to get them out."

"Yeah, and... "Trent looks around at the rain coming down "we need to do that fast. Cos if this weather keeps up, then rest of that could come down and any tunnel under there might collapse!"

"Alright... let's think. Let's get a plan. We're gonna need to work fast!"

~ # # ~

_ Urgh!!! Kahhh.... kahhh!!! Sonny listens.  _ The only sound he can hear and it's coming from him. It's him trying to gag but he can't. He can't because his throat is filled with sandy mud. He's choking and he can't get it out. He can't spit and it won't move, it's filling his throat.  _ Kahhh.... oh God, Kahh!!! _

Inside the darkness of his head, Sonny panics. His stomach is heaving, and he retches without effect. He's back in the torpedo tube but this time it's not water that's filling his lungs this time he's drowning in the earth.

He tries to shut his mind off, wondering if he really is still alive. Consciously trying to force his eyes open, but he can't. His brain's wondering if he can't because they may already be open. He questions himself, he's not sure of anything. All he can see is a dark black void or is it dark because he's gone blind? He frowns, concentrating to forces a blink. The gritty mud on his face stinging his eyes making hot tears well up and as they run he can suddenly feel them warm and wet on the cold of his cheek. Other than feeling his tears his body is numb and he realizes he can't move. 

_ Accchhh!!!  _ He coughs, spluttering as his lungs try to heave out the soil that's filling them. Then somehow, using only his tongue he works a lump of the mud out. He gasps allowing some surrounding dank, damp air inside to replace it. It doesn't help, and he still struggles to breathe.  _ Acchh! Urgh!!  _

He can feel his stomach gurgle and he retches again. The vomit quickly rising to his throat, he now fears that he might choke on his own fluids. The fight for his survival is strong and somehow he forces his head to the side, it's just enough to spit out what comes up from the depths of his gut and lungs. His lunch from earlier mixed with the salty tasting, sandy mud. 

_ Aahhhhh! _ He gasps, his mouth finally clear of debris.  _ Oh, Fuck!!!.... Fuck!!! _ He breathlessly gasps sucking in what he can of the air. It tastes hideous and the toxic vapor makes his chest hurt. He now realizes that his eyes are open but that he can't see anything in the pitch darkness. The effort he takes to breathe makes his head hurt. 

And then suddenly even the small things that he was aware of, fade. All of his muscles relax and his eyes close.


	3. Can you Charlie Mike?

There's a huge sigh that sounds in the air as everyone stops digging. They pause and sitting back on their heels take a few moments of rest to gather themselves. The heat from the sun can be felt on their faces as it breaks through the lush green canopy over their heads.

Stopped having a momentary break from digging they try to hydrate. While Ray checks his water pack, concerned about how low his reserves are getting, knowing that everyone else will be the same. The heat and humidity during their trek having already taken a toll on their fluid intake but now as they exert extra energy, digging, Ray's worried that it could become a dangerous situation.

Jason rocks back, rubbing his head as his radio suddenly crackles in his ear "Bravo One, this HAVOC do you copy?"

Jason sighs taking a moment, pausing before he answers. Truth is, he'd put off radioing in, unsure of what exactly to say, but now he needs to respond, "HAVOC this is Bravo One, copy."

"Bravo One, you missed the next checkpoint. Do you have a sit-rep?"

"Yeah ...yeah, copy that. We've um... we've hit a problem. BRAVO Three and Six are in trouble. Trying to get a grip on the situation, now!" He rubs at his hand through his hair, it's a wet mix of sweat and red sandy mud.

"Bravo One, what's going on there?"

"We um... we've lost them. Mudslide. We're working the problem,"

"Bravo One, are you able to Charlie mike?"

Jason frowns looking around at the situation in front of him wondering _What the hell is Blackburn talking about. How the hell can they Charlie Mike? Did he not hear what he said about their situation!?_ He exhales, holding back the frustration in his voice "That's a neg. We gotta hold a position for now"

He can hear Blackburn's loud sign on the other end of the radio. "BRAVO One, I have to make clear; command is pushing. They need those assets retrieved ASAP. I can't impress how time-sensitive this is. Are are you telling me wanna abort the mission?"

Jason sighs again, he stands up and starts pacing. He does not understand what he's trying to say or if he is or should abort the operation. He knows nothing. And until they get Sonny and Clay out, there is no way the team will leave.

"HAVOC we need to hold fast. I told you we're working the problem. I'll get back to you when I have an update on the sitrep. You tell command, my priority here is getting my men back." He takes a breath, stopping himself from saying something he might regret. " This one out!"

Furiously he pulls out his earpiece, he just can't face listing to Blackburn and the wisdom of command right now. He's still pacing while he calms himself down. The rest of the team looking up at him, silently questioning. _What the hell they do next?_

He sighs, he can't look at any of his team directly because he's not sure what to say or even what instructions to give them. Taking into consideration what Blackburn said, he wonders if he should make the call and they should Charlie Mike, carry the mission forward, get it done - that was their job, after all.

He knows how much the higher-ups, those special ones, the ones he hadn't met before, had stressed about the importance of completing this mission. The briefing rammed home the point that they needed to get the CIA assets out. The intel they had - a threat to national security.

He knew before they left this was a high-risk operation. The nature of the HVTs, the cartel involved, and the remoteness of the location. He also knows there'll be a point at which the order comes for him to abandon Sonny and Clay and proceed with the mission. Blackburn was right this was time-sensitive. But it wasn't in favor of his team.

 _Fuck!!_ He puts his hands behind his aching neck, stretching it out. A tired weariness in his arms makes them feel heavy as he lifts them above his head. As he pulls at his muscles, he knows just how much his body will hurt when this mission is over.

He takes another deep breath and looks around at the others. Ray's checking the equipment in his vest and looking again at his water pack. Brock's laid on his back in the wet mud taking a rest and Trent's sitting, quietly throwing stones into a small puddle of water, he's deep in thought while he waits for his leader to come up with a plan.

 _Shit!_ Jason frowns. He looks up at the sky as another huge streak of lightning crosses overhead. He waits and waits, and then there it is, the booming _BANG!_ The thunder that accompanies the bright zig-zagging flash. Then there's a _swoosh, and_ , and it feels like a rain cloud exploded as the monsoon comes down again. _Oh, fuck!_

Brock quickly sits up and they all scramble to their equipment packs moving them under some foliage, trying to get even a little respite from the torrential downpour. They watch, concerned, as the red river of water runs down the bank again. They're all praying desperately that the, newly formed, cliff face holds out.

Jason looks at the area around the hole in the ground, he's wondering if Clay and Sonny could have really survived a fall. His eyes trace a line back up the slope, back to the top of the ridge where they were standing recently. He checks the time on his watch, looking at the light knowing in another couple of hours it will be dark. If they were to continue with the mission, then they would need to go now.

Sighing anxiously his head's in turmoil about what to do. Follow orders or follow his heart. He closes his eyes; he knows the others are looking at him waiting impatiently for his instruction.

His eyes are drawn again to the mound of earth where they were digging, the hole where they think Sonny and Clay are. "NO!... No." Shaking his head, no he can't even contemplate the thought of leaving. No, if Sonny and Clay are down there then they have to get them out. There is no way they can just abandon them, whatever the order, and he won't!

"Hey brother.." Ray looks him deep in the eyes. Calm in his questioning "So how we doin'?"

"I don't know Ray." Jason sighs "What the hell do we do? You know..." he turns his back on Trent and Brock "...I've got command pushing for us to Charlie Mike! We don't even know if Sonny and Clay are alive or dead. How the hell can we leave them, Ray? I mean, what if they are alive down there, it's like abandoning them in a mud-filled grave, so we can't go, right? We have to try to get them out,"

"Hey... I'm with ya man, you don't need to convince me. And we will, we 're gonna get them out but ..." holding his wet mud-covered hands in front of him "..we're gonna need more than these to do that and well.... we're gonna need water, soon. I've checked and we're all running low!"

"You're right.... we're gonna need tools" He bites his lips looking as Trent and Brock stand next to them. He's not sure yet what to say to them. What he can offer them by way of a plan yet.

Everyone's wet, their clothing soaked through, covered in the orange sandy silt. It's in their mouths, their ears, hell even their underpants. Jason rubs his face and the grit itches in his stubble as he sighs "Alright heads up... let's do this. We need a plan. So.... what we got goin' on here?"

"Well... for a start, we got a mud-filled hole!" Brock laughs

"Hell, that's somethin' ..."Ray also laughs, it breaks the tense anxiety.

"Alright." Jason smiles "Well.... joking aside, how deep do we reckon this hole is?"

Ray and Trent look around casting a gaze over the landscape behind them "Maybe um... thirty, forty feet possibly" Trent frowns "I mean it depends, how far down the mine shaft itself is. If it's just a ventilation shaft, it might not be that deep,"

"So worst-case... what're the chances of them surviving a fall from here?"

"I don't know um... I mean...yeah it's possible. Hell, people have fallen a lot further and survived but... maybe looking at some broken bones, rib injuries.. concussion maybe. Depends if the ground is soft, if something maybe broke the fall on the way down...those kinda factors but yeah... I mean yeah... I guess they could survive - not impossible,"

"Okay... okay so..." he bites his lip ".. we gotta get 'em outta there"

They all look at each other and nod they all agree with that no question "Well if they're down there ... " Ray sighs " then we can't dig them out with our hands. Brother, we're gonna need some tools!"

"Yeah... yeah Ray's right, can't do any more with our hands," Trent frowns, his brain ticking over, he's thinking "Hey, you remember on the way up here, when we came up that gully? There was that old farm place, it was about half a klick back, remember? We circled around to avoid it. Guessed it was one cartel, coca farmers,"

"Yeah..." Ray nods ".. yeah I remember it now. What you thinking... that they're gonna have tools right? Farmin' stuff, shovels, picks, something we can use."

"And water.. they'll have water!" Brock holds up his low camel pack.

"So..." Jason sighs. "you think we should hump it back there ... see if they got what we need?"

"I don't know brother, I'm uncertain about a trek back there, this weather, the terrain.. making it there before nightfall. Jungle in the dark, it'... it's not the safest place in the world... you know that Jason and... do we just leave Sonny and Clay do we leave down there and go? ,"

"Yeah...yeah, you're right," Jason thinks looking at the mudslide "But then just staying here is no option either, like you said we're gonna need tools ,"

They all silently nod. Weighing up the consequence of what they may need to do.

"You know um... ,"Brock frowns "just...well, we also gotta consider the fact that ... anyone living this far out, this high up, this near to the compound. Chances are they gonna be involved heavily with the Narcos, they gonna be on the payroll that's for sure. The minute we step in that place, make our presence here known they're gonna be all over that. Words gonna get back."

"Yeah!" _Shit!_ Jason frowns, looking as the water still lashes down the side of the slope "Well that's a risk we're gonna have to take. Sonny and Clay need us " He rubs the wet rain from his face "Alright ... here's what we do! Ray... take Brock, you trek it back to that farm. You're gonna need to push it some, then you should make there, and back by nightfall"

"Okay... yeah... yeah should be possible I mean the terrain, the weather should take us....thirty minutes... tops. We get what we need and get then get the hell outta dodge should you're right, should make it back by nightfall."

"Okay... Trent and me, we'll stay here, keep watch and try clear some of those branches and rocks. Then when you get back, we'll hunker down then at first light we'll dig them out. Can't do anything in the dark, give us time to catch some rest"

"Okay..." Ray and Brock nod. They're already organizing their equipment packs ready for the trek, offloading any of their gear, that they deem unnecessary. Anything that may weigh them down and hamper their time.

"Ray ..." Jason puts his hand on his shoulder and stops him "...you don't make it back by dark. You find somewhere safe and you stay put. Too dangerous out here in the dark"

Ray looks up at Brock "We'll make it back brother! Trust us, we got this!" he puts his hand on the now nervous Jason's reassuring him "Look, Jase... we got no choice man. Clay and Sonny, they... they need us. As you said, we can't just leave them down there. They're alive....and we need to get them out!"

Trent swallow taking a deep breath. Although he likes Ray's positivity, he knows, honestly, they're all wondering the same thing. Could Sonny and Clay really have survived that fall? "Ray's right... "Trent sighs ".. there's no choice. They need us and we're gonna do this!"

"Yeah" Jason frowns, the furrow on his forehead is a permanent fixture right now "Alright then..." he looks at his watch "Ray, just get what you can. Spades, tools ropes.. and water"

Ray nods. They transfer the last of Jason's water from his camel pack into Trent's and then Brock slips the now empty one onto his back, they'll refill when they can. Picking up their weapons and machete in hand, they all check their watches are in sync before they leave.

"Hey..." Jason frowns " just be careful out there. ..remember we're on our own. No one's coming to save us!"

"Okay, brother!" Ray sighs as he and Brock set off. Almost immediately they head back down the path they came up they're lost into the thick brush. The jungle closing in around them and apart from the faint sound of branches being slashed, they disappear.

Jason and Trent look at each other, there's an anxious tension not made any better because the rain falls again. _Fuck!_ Jason sighs staring at the leaves where two more of his team were now lost. He knows that this continual rain will not make, even the shortest of trek any easier. Distances in the jungle may be short but the progression is slow. It's draining in energy and tiring. He knows this will be a long nervous wait until they return safely.

"Alright... let's get cleared what we can!" He and Trent need something to do, keep their minds occupied, take away the apprehensive worry in their gut while Ray and Brock are gone.

They begin by clearing some large rocks making the ground to the pit below, easier to reach. Lifting some large branches and tree roots out of the way, it's exhausting work and they're both conscious of their dwindling water supplies. Trent already advised them all not to drink the rainwater caught on the leaves, only by way of a last resort.

Jason frowns staring into the hollowed-out pit that he can see under the large tree stem that's come down over it. He gets down in the wet mud, lying flat on his stomach as he tries to peer into the darkness.

Trent hands him his flashlight from his vest. but still, he's struggling to see anything below. " _Sonny.!!!! Clay!!!_." He calls out "You hear me?" He listens, there's only silence as an answer "Hey ...just hang in there brothers! We're gonna get you out!" He sighs and wondering if he's talking to no one he looks up at Trent.

Perhaps there's no point, perhaps no one is listening. Perhaps because the thing, the thing that knots in his stomach, has happened. Clay and Sonny didn't make it.

He sighs. _No!... No. I can't think like that, I won't think like that!_ If there is any hope, even the smallest of a chance they're alive then he wants them to know that they're doing everything they can to get them out.

He lays, his ear still against the ground, listening, but still he hears nothing! _Nothing but the sound of the rain._

He's straining his eyes against the bright of the flashlight as he waves it around in the hole's darkness. Trying, praying to see something. Anything that would show they're okay.

He sighs. Now squinting "Hey Trent.." he gestures towards the hole in the ground, "you think it looks like some boards or somethin' across the gap down there?"

Trent gets on his knees beside him, scraping away more of the mud from under the tree bridging the gap. He stares, adjusting his eyes in the light Jason's holding "Yeah... yeah I see it. You know it um... it might come from the lining of the shaft where they boarded it out, hold up the sides. Perhaps it collapsed when the ridge came down."

"That good or bad?" Jason frowns

"I don't know," he shrugs "depends how much of this mud went down with them I guess." Trent sighs they don't even want to think about what else might have happened.

Jason rolls on to his back, laying in the mud thinking. The sun comes out again, and he sighs. Laid there in the wetness with the warm heat on his face. It's nice, and he opens his eyes, looking up at Trent who's holding his hand out to help pull him up. Now he's up, he perches himself against the large rock and rubs his face and putting the comms back in his ear he calls in. "HAVOC, this is Bravo-One do you copy?"

"Copy Bravo-One, do you have sit-rep?"

"Yeah, we're holding. Still working the problem this end. Awaiting Bravo-Two 'n' Three, they've gone to fetch tools - a farm a klick back. Should be back by nightfall. Havoc, we're not going to be able to push forward until daylight, it's not safe. Gonna rain check on that next checkpoint." He sighs taking a moment, the radio remains silent while Jason thinks. "Havoc... I'm gonna need you to get another team in the air. If you still want us to go after the HVTs then we're gonna need help, copy that?"

"Bravo-One copy. I'll see what I can do but I'm gonna be pushing it to get another team wheels up in twenty-four hours. Could be longer before I could get boots on the ground. You already hiked a day... so even if it's possible I'm not gonna be able to give you an ETA yet "

"Copy that HAVOC. ...you need to understand, we got no choice here. If Command wants us to Charlie Mike when you have to find another infill point, something closer to the target and send in a new team. We can't do this alone and I gotta put Three and Six first. I'm not gonna leave 'em here to die,"

"Copy BRAVO-One, sit tight. I'll do what I can, but I gotta warn ya, brass is coming in hot on this one. Pushin' hard for the return of their assets, like priority. It's imperative you understand they want them out and can't risk losing them. Bravo-One just ... do what you have to do to work your problem, but whatever it is, do it quick! I don't wanna have to give the order for you to Charlie-Mike without them!" There's another long silent pause as both Blackburn and Jason take in the enormity of what he's saying "Bravo-One... just to say, I'm working on deploying that second team. I'll get back to you ASAP. Copy that?"

 _Jesus Christ!_ Jason sighs disillusioned at the thought command might order him to stand down from rescuing his team. Fearful that despite his best efforts he might be ordered to abandon Sonny and Clay. "Yeah copy that!" he sighs again frustrated. _What the hell do they want me to do here?_ He rubs his hand through his hair "I understand, but you tell them, we're here in some godforsaken hell hole and I might lose two of my team. So they need to understand _that_ situation before they expect me to understand theirs!" He lets out a long breath calming his annoyed anger " Eric... just get another damn team out here. ASAP!! One out!"

~ # # ~

There's a loud thudding sound. Sonny frowns unsure what the sound is or where it's coming from. A _duh... duh... dud dudhhh!_ Continually thudding in his head. He lays still, silent -listening.

 _Oh my god!_ He catches his breath _Oh fuck!!_ He sighs wearily as he forces another breath in. It's hard, each breath labored and slow it requires lots of effort. There's a heaviness on his chest and it hurts but the weight, helps force air out of his lungs and despite his uneasy breathing, he remains controlled, keeping any panic on hold. For now, all he can do is lay there.

His tongue flicks out of his mouth, licking across the surface of his lip as he feels the wet drops of water dripping on to it. It's a gritty liquid that enters his mouth and he grimaces at the foul tastes. Frowning as another drip lands on the side of his cheek followed by more in various places around his face and head. It's annoying, and he forces his eyes open hoping to see what's going on. _What the fuck!_?

He sighs, laying still surrounded by an empty blackness and accompanied only by the sound of the heart. It's so dark, he can't see anything, but he can feel the constant drip of water. It's running down the side of his face, into his ear. _Pah!_ he spits as another much larger droplet enters his mouth and he turns his head, to the side, trying to avoid more. _Ahhh, fuck.... urgh!_ He groans, struggling to take a breath, forcing more of the damp air into his lungs as he tries to move.

He can't, move. His back aches, his chest feels weighted down and his legs won't move at all. _Ahhh Fuuuuck!!!_ he cries out, his brain screaming in pain as he tries again to force movement in the lower half of his body. He gives up and relaxes. Twisting his head from side to side, his eyes open wide as he scans the surrounding darkness. Trying to find some chink of light in the bleak - he can't, and part of him is scared, wondering if he's gone physically blind.

 _Oh hell!_ Breathing hard he panics. He finally forces his arm to bend and his hand reaches to his utility vest, feeling and searching for his flashlight. With a great sense of relief, he finds it but as he fumbles to turn it on he drops it from his hand to somewhere beside him. S _hit!_ He grasps his hand in the wet mud underneath him until eventually, other than sand, he feels the hardness of metal and glass. When he finds the flashlight and as he switches it on, and a sudden bright blast of light fills the void, lighting it up.

He screws his face in pain, blinking his eyes rapidly adjusting to the brightness. Allowing his eyes to slowly open, relieved that it was only darkness and not a physical thing, his eyes are working. Oddly, he smiles as he lays still, taking a breath. There's was something mildly reassuring about the light, that is until he looks up and sees the vast void above his head. _Oh hell!_ Nervously he picks up the flashlight and shines it upwards, wafting it around the ceiling above his head. In the dim light in the distance, he can just about make out what looks like a black shaft, a tunnel, a hole. His brain registering that's how he must have ended up where he is now. _How far did I fall?_ He wonders and Wh _ere the hell am I now?_

The beam from the torch is stopped, it goes nowhere, only to a dark ending where he can see the light circle. If it's blocked, he considers that it won't matter how he came down it, there will be no going back up it. He breathes faster his brain working hard trying to understand the predicament he's in. He can't think straight and there's something else he's trying to think about, something he needs to remember, something he's forgotten. Confused, his head aches, fuzzy. Closing his eyes he listens to the hiss of silence. There it is again. That heavy thudding sound _dum.. dumm... dum dum!_ That constant noise in his ear. As he breathes, the sound increases, and as his breathing slows so does the noise. _You dumb ass!_ He laughs to himself as he realizes it's his heart!

He sighs, then he again tries to move his body. _Arrrrghh! Argh... fuck!!!_ he sucks in a breath. His leg is hurting terrible, painful, making him cry out. _Arrgh fuck!_. _.. Oh hell!!_ He closes his eyes wishing he'd never tried to move. He drops his flashlight and again scrabbling in the sand he tries to find it. As he does he points the beam of light down his body to look at what's going on. _Oh, fuck!!_ He can see his legs and they're covered by a large tree branch which is pining them tight to the floor. "Oh my god! Help!!!" He cries as he gasps through the pain, then he realizes that there's no one to hear him and he stops shouting. He breathes slowly, trying to control the pain. As the peak of the wave subsides he props himself up onto his elbows, looking down his body. His chest and stomach are covered in a blanket of orange mud and in his new, semi-sitting, position his butt pushes down into the soft silt below him.

He can feel the wet of water and it's seeping into his pants and through to his underpants. He frowns as the cool liquid works its way around his groin. The cold wet of it against his man parts gives him a sudden urge, one he can't control, and he needs to pee. "Oh, man!" He sighs, but he goes with it, _what's the point in holdin out now?_   
It's actually a huge relief helping with the ache he was feeling in his stomach. He thuds his head back into the mud lying there and closes his eyes again. Then his face frowns as something awakens in the confusion of his mind. He looks over into the darkness on the left side of his body, a vast black void and he shines the light into that darkness. It stretches on further then the beam can reach. There seems to be no end to it - _like a tunnel!_ "Where the fuck am I?" He sighs and then moves his hand pointing the flashlight to the right side something worries him, a foreboding a feeling of dread. If he fell down into this tunnel what about... "Oh my god!" he panics, listening to the silence "Oh my god! _Fuck.._ _Clay!!_ "

His heart lurches, he feels sick but despite still being pinned to the ground, and ignoring the pain, he pushes himself up onto his elbows again, sitting up. His hand is shaking with nerves as he slowly searches the dark with the flashlight. The beam of light skimming over the space around him "Clay!!" he calls out anxiously but dreading the silent reply. "Clay!!!!... Where are you?" He calls over and over, with no actual idea if Clay is even down here with him. He can't remember what happened. All he can recall is falling, tumbling down the wet hillside. Clay's body pushing against him as they both slid in the mud, and then nothing. Nothing until he opened his eyes to find himself here in the darkness. His hand shakes, and lip quivers as an apprehensive shiver washes over his body. The white light from his flashlight touches against something. _A boot!_ "Oh hell! Clay... Clay!!!" he desperately calls out "CLAY, hey Clay ... you okay?" He frowns there's not a sound "Clay... Clay, answer me, man!"

Still, there's no answer and no movement as Sonny wafts the beam of light from side to side. He can now see the camouflage fabric of Clay's uniform. He's laying on his chest, not moving. He can't see his face, only his back his rucksack still in place. His weapon lays a few feet away from his body. "Clay!!!!!......." he screams, stretching forward, trying to reach his hand and grab him. He can't. with his legs pinned and his back aching he can't touch him "Oh my god!!!" he gasps, struggling with anxiety. He tries to fill his lungs with more of the dank foul air. It makes him choke and he coughs. Wiping his hand over his face as more sandy water pours down on to him from above. _Fuck!!!_ He coughs at the water blocks his vision "Clay... _CLAY!! C'_ mon Buddy ansa me!!!" _Urrrrggghh!!_ He cries still reaching his hand to Clay's lifeless body, he overstretches himself and pain rips upwards from his leg, overloading his senses. _Arrrghhhhh! Fuck!!_

Then using all of his energy he cries out at the top of his voice "HELP!!!.....HELP!!!" Eventually, he has to concede no one can hear him and his head crashes back on to the ground he's exhausted just from that little effort "Help!!" his voice fades to a low cry and he closes his eyes, laying back as the stench from more of the gritty foul water fills his mouth and nose. He spits it out "Please god.... " he whimpers to himself in the dark "Jason, help us!"

  
  



	4. A rock and a hard place

"You got any movement your end?" Ray clicks to talk on his comms, hoping they work this time. The radios have been patchy and inconsistent his only checked in with Jason once. Brock may only be a short distance away but it's an eye-straining task for them to see each other's hand signals, covered the way they are by dense plant life.

Brock's eyes scan the valley below. They're close to the farm now but it's obvious that unlike a lot of other places they passed this one is not abandoned. Animals in the yard, smoke rising from the chimney stack and washing hung on the crudely made line "No nothing!"

"Alright, stay alert and let's move a little closer" Ray takes a glance at his watch  _ Damn it! Forty-five minutes! _

It's taken them longer than he expected getting back down the hill into this gully. The constant rain had been heavier than when they first made the climb. The ground saturated, and the rainwater runs almost stream like making the path give way under their feet. Making moving at any pace difficult. The humidity and the urgency of the situation making it harder still.

Ray's annoyed because any thoughts of getting back before nightfall are, like the light, fading fast now and though not impossible, it would be more difficult. But even so, they push on, their senses on heightened alert as they move closer towards the farm buildings. Sticking for as long as they can to the lush canopy, using it for cover they stop again. To make the final move forward they would be more exposed, the jungle cover gone as the hillside sweeps downward in what looked like layered tiers.

Ray can feel his heart beating in his chest as his eyes feverishly scan the buildings below for anything that would be a danger to them "Let's go!"

But as he steps forward Brock places his hand on his shoulder pulling him to a stop "Woah... woah!" he nods gesturing in front of them "You see her? Twenty paces to the right of the vehicle"

"Yeah... yeah, I got her. Okay. Okay, we hold" Ray frowns, again checking the time on his watch "Damn it!" He sighs, annoyed by the slowing of their progress as they watch the large rounded woman feeding chickens in the open dirt yard. Rubbing the sweat from his head he tries thinking of a way, that despite her presence they can still move on with the task. 

"Hey, you see that out-building, at the back?" He gestures his weapon left of where the woman stands, towards the ramshackle tin clad structure, an old rusted tractor sitting out front. "We'll check there first. Looks like could've possibly be used for storage - maybe keep tools there?"

After scanning the rest of the area, they proceed cautiously to the left. Silently they disappear back into the undergrowth, remaining unseen for as long as they can while they make their move. Then coming out on the other side of the tiered fields they're at the back of the farm.

Ray notices two other persons working the crops in a field higher up. He doesn't say a word, but Brock's already seen them. Then again, they move, pushing quietly forward, slipping under the rails of the surrounding wooden fence. Stopping in some long grass to take on some water. The heat is still unbearable even though it's getting late in the day. Ray can't wait for the cool of the night to come after the events of today it will be a welcome relief.

While they're stopped Ray's sudden obsession with time becomes obvious as Brock frowns "How we doin?"

_ Hm-mm! _ "Could be better, but guess we must live with it, we've gone as fast as we can." Checking his watch, a second time in only minutes he now realizes they're thirty minutes over their original estimate, even if they get the tools soon, there will be a decision that has to be made regarding heading back in the dark.

"Alright, Brother we gonna have to move fast. The nights coming soon, and we need to head out of here before then. It's too dangerous us getting caught out here in the dark but we don't have time to waste sitting it out until morning." For now, Ray has to push those kinds of thoughts deep to the back of his mind, focusing instead on gaining entry to the building in front of them.

Brock slowly prizes the door on the tin shed open. It creaks so loudly that they both grimace at the sound, looking around to check no one heard it. Brock glances inside what appears to be an old storage building. There are various sacks of grain and seeds, tools, and old car parts. A large trolley jack as if someone has been doing vehicle repairs. They both head inside to keep out of sight and they search. Looking for anything that may be of used to get Sonny and Clay out.

_ Shit! _ Brock sighs "This is all useless, it's small and mechanical tools, no use for our needs,"

"Okay... we need to try another building. I can't believe they've got nothing" As Ray turns around, facing the door he spots the large reel of brown rope, hanging on a long nail hammered into the wooden exit "Well that's something!" he pulls it from where it hangs, placing it over his shoulder across his chest before re-adjusting his weapon "Move!"

They head out of where they are over towards an almost identical looking shack further across the dirt yard. Brock's heads forward as Ray cover him in the open and then safely against the tin wall he covers Ray and beckons him over.

As Brock pulls this door open, he smiles "BINGO!"

They immediately see the shovel leaned by the racking on the wall. Looking around there are other tools. A second smaller sized shovel, a small pick, and digging spade. They gather them all up, tying them together in a bundle with some old orange rope that was discarded on the floor.

Suddenly they stop moving, standing still they hear voices. Ray recognizes it, a Spanish variant one Clay had explained to them on the trek here. Whilst it wasn't direct Spanish but Mayan, Clay could decipher enough to get them through. They could do with him here right now as Brock and Ray understand nothing. They hardly dare breathe just standing perfectly still hoping whoever it goes away, and soon.

"T'u'uchpachtik talo'ob!" The woman speaks making a clucking sound with her tongue on the roof of her mouth, calling the chickens following behind her. They're not interested in her clucky words and sounds calling them to follow but more the corn she's scattering onto the ground.

She stops where she is and frowns angrily, turning around quickly "Hey ma'! Biin in meentik u tareas!" she shouts at the handful of children playing noisily, gesturing with her hand for them to go inside, and do the chores she gave them.

Brock, peering through one of the rusted holes in the shed's side, can see them laughing and then running away, her making further gestures with her hand. "Detente bejla'e' yéetel ku yokol!" as the child throws the ball down and goes inside.

"She's coming!" Brock frowns as they move hidden at the back in the dark recess, weapons ready as the door creaks open. The woman comes inside, busy refilling the tin can in her hand with corn from the sack. She frowns hearing the click of Ray's safety, she looks up and sees the white of Brock's eyes staring fixed on her, she stands still and doesn't move.

"In ki'ichkelem Yuum! Jóok'ol a!" she screams still calling out in the language they don't understand. If they do understand anything it's from the hand gestures, they say she wants them gone. "Jok'ol! ... Jok'ol!" She's afraid and wants them to go. "Ba'ax a k'áat waye'? jok'ol! ... jok'ol!" but before she can leave Ray grabs her, putting his hand over her mouth to silence her noise.

"Shh!... Shh!" he whispers in her ear, holding her tight against him "We won't hurt you. You just need to be quiet. .... Quiet!... Yeah, hush! Shh!" he frustratedly tries any word he can, anything to keep her silent.

Then slowly he turns her around, his hand still clamped over her mouth, gesturing with his finger at his lips. Her eyes are wide, terrified and she can't help but scream out every time Ray attempts to let her go.

"You need to be quiet! QUIET... we won't hurt you if you just, shh!" Ray sighs nervously, risking it all this time, letting her go from his grasp. Putting both hands up, off away from his weapon, he's trying to show that she's safe. Again, he places his fingers against his lips "Please .." he shakes head "...no hurt! You... you.... understand, English...English yes?" he frowns, nodding.

"Ma'" She frowns staring at him shaking her head "Ma' inglés! Ma' inglés!"

"Okay! okay..... Ma' inglés!" he nods smiling trying to act friendly, well as much as he can give the circumstances. He looks at Brock and sighs "No English"

Brock nods, that's about as much as he understood. "Look, shh! Quiet. We just want the tools ...tools!" he holds up the shovel, pointing to it with his gloved hand. "Tools ... we want tools! Shovel... spade"

"Espada?" she frowns nervously, her body shaking each move Brock makes sending her to a frenzy of gesticulating arms

"Espada ... "Brock smiles, he looks up at Ray "yes... yes espada" he holds up the shovel "Espada!" he nods frantically. Pleased to have at last communicated something.

"Je'el! ... Sí! " she anxiously nods in reply "Espada!"

Brock takes a long deep breath. His frustration showing as he rubs the nervous sweat from his brow. Again, he looks at Ray "Not sure how we're gonna get out of here. I mean what do we do with her?"

Ray also rubs his head. Trying under the pressure to think "Water ... " he takes his camel pack off his back, holding it out, tipping some remaining liquid onto the dirt floor. Then using the only Spanish word, he remembers "Agua.... agua?! We need water! Agua. Where?" he frowns.

Hesitantly she nods, pointing over her shoulder to the doorway. "Agua! " she stares at Ray, neither of them taking their eyes off each other "W-w... water" her heavy accent trying to pronounce the word. "Agua, Te'elo'!" she points to the door

He smiles, nodding. They open the door ajar and he holds her tight while she points across the yard. Outside to the side of the house, beside a metal water trough is a standpipe.

"Okay.. that's good!" Ray sighs with relief, pulling her back inside and closing the door. They both, relax, just a little. He can still see the look of fear in her eyes as she stares at him, but then why wouldn't she be, afraid. A few moments ago, she was happily feeding her chickens, her children playing happily and now suddenly she's confronted with American soldiers in her outbuilding.

Both he and Brock unclip their water packs, taking them off. They are about to hand them to her when they stop. There's a sound of a vehicle engine coming from outside. Then the squealing sounds of the children again.

_ "Estuardo!" _ she sighs but before either Ray or Brock can work out what's going on, there's a loud clap of thunder and then an even louder sound that fills their head. That of heavy rain pounding against the tin roof of the rickety building. It drowns out any of the other sounds.

Ray sighs, conscious again of the time he uses the rain. The sound giving cover to their movements " Brock, we need to move, brother!"

"What do we do with her?"

"We get the water then we go!" Ray takes a deep breath then he looks the woman in the eyes "Agua ..." he points into the lidded hole of his pack "Agua ... then we go!.... Go... go away!" he points, behind him indicating back up the hill, back to the jungle where they came from.

She nods, again she seems to have some basic understanding "Go... away... Agua" she frowns

"Yeah!"  Ray sighs with relief and he smiles "C'mon, we need to get that water then get out of here, we don't have time now it will be dark soon,"

Brock bundles the tools finishing tying them together with the orange rope. Ray watching over the woman her eyes staring fearfully at them. Then as he finishes with the tools Brock uses more of the ropes to start to bind her hands. Tying her to the metal racking in the shed.

She shakes with fear. Panicked she cries, screaming out. "Much ma'! Much ma'! mejen paalal..... Paalalo'ob.. children.. my children" she forces her first English words out.

Ray frowns "I don't understand" Ray frowns, shrugging his shoulders frustrated "Where the hell is Clay when you need him" realizing just how useful he is when he's here to interpret. "Oh shit!" he rubs his head looking at Brock " we don't have time for this. We'll tie her up, get the water then go!"

"They gonna realize she's missing soon."

"Yeah, let's hope we're long gone before they find her! C'mon, move it!"

She cries out screaming at Ray to come back, afraid they're going to hurt her children "Complacer in paalal! Paalalo'ob! Los ninos!"

Something registers and Ray recognizes the word "Ninos... ninos.. Children. No, no we're not gonna hurt your children" he shakes his head "No, los nicos.. safe, okay! Get the water..agua then go. Just stay quiet.." he puts his finger to his lips "quiet then we'll be gone,"

She nods again Ray satisfied that she's understood something. The rain hasn't ceased and for once, it covering her screams and he's glad.

"Na'!... Na'!.... Mamá!! Mamá!.. Tu'ux anikech?" There's a loud, male, voice they can hear calling out from the balcony on the house 

"Shit who the hell's that?"

Brock shrugs as he tries to peer out through one of the rusted holes in the building's side "Young male... her son, maybe? Oh shit! He's headed this way" The chickens hovering outside the giveaway.

They ready their weapons and as they do the woman panics, screaming loudly "Estuardo!! ... Áantaj!! _ Estuardo !! " _

"Mamá??!!"

Ray and Brock step back at the creak, as the wooden door on the shack opens. A young, tall 'man' wearing a plaid shirt with a white tee underneath, bandana tied around his forehead, stands to stare at them.

"Na'!?" his eyes glance at Ray and he takes a deep breath as Brock grabs a hold of him, dragging him inside before throwing him to the floor then pointing his gun at his chest

Ma'! Ma'!.... In waal!.. I waal.. my son!" the woman keeps screaming over and over.

"It's okay! It's okay! We're not gonna hurt him..no hurt! ... No!" Ray desperately tries to calm the situation as the 'man-boy' Estuardo, lies on the dirt floor.

He doesn't look phased at all as he puts his hand up in a surrendering stance to show he's being no threat. " Mama!.. Mama Kaajila'!.. Quiet! Kaajila'! They're not gonna hurt us, right?" he asks in a basic broken English his heavy regional accent obvious as he looks to Ray's for some reassurance.

"No.. no, we're not gonna hurt you," Ray sighs relieve " You speak English?"

"Some," Estuardo nods " You, you are American, soldiers?"

"Yeah!" Ray nods "Look, we just need water and tools and then we're gone. We're not here to hurt anyone, you have my word,"

"Sure" Estuardo nods nervously again as he looks around as his mother. Watching the guns pointed at her son she wails and cry. Placing her hands together begging at Ray "Mejen paalal..... Paalalo'ob!"

"Mama... Shh! Hush... Kaajila'! Mama...be quiet." He sighs looking up at Ray "She doesn't speak any English. She's worried about the children, inside."

"We're not gonna hurt anyone. She can go back to her children. Like I said we just need water," Ray undoes the bonds around her wrist letting her go "Tell her she can go back to the house with the children,"

He nods, sitting himself up in the dirt "Na' ku le najo' yéetel le paalalo'obo'.Na'." he hesitates his eyes watching Ray and Brock and then he stares directly, and intently at his mother "Mama...  _ Maynor _ ... nu'ukul t'aan ya'al ti!"

She frowns looking at him with a seriously confused look on her face "Maynor?"

_ Mmmm hmm! _ He nods and smiles, his eyes glancing swiftly at Brock. "Maynor... sí!"

She nods nervously keeping her eyes firmly on her son as they open the door to let her out and she takes a deep breath

"Mama go! Ir! ... go!" As she looks back, he smiles at her "Maynor!"

"sí! " she looks at Ray and hesitates in the doorway before she runs, hurrying across the mud drenched yard.

As she heads away Ray binds Estuardo's hands, then shoving him in front of them they halt in the doorway. The sound of the heavy rain on the roof comes again "We move now!"

Brock lifts the bundle of tools, strapping it over his back and Ray picks up the three empty water packs and despite the torrential rain they head out into the courtyard area.

"Fill them" Ray points his gun and Estuardo obliges, turning the water on he fills the packs to the brim, passing the filled ones to Ray. He lifts two over his shoulder the third is Brock's.

It was a heavy but short rain shower this time and they look up, the last of the late evening sun breaks through. "You very far out, being up here" Estuardo now dares to question "I mean for American soldiers"

Ray doesn't answer just carries on watching as he fills the last of the water. "So, why are you here? What do you want with the tools?"

"Stop with the questions and just fill!" Ray's getting nervous and he jabs him in the back with his gun.

"You're here for the narcos? Yes?" He frowns "You know they're all over this area. They own these lands. They own us. They will not be pleased"

Ray sighs, trying to ignore him but he's curious as to the motives behind so many questions "So, why's that your concern? I mean us being here, is that not good for you, safer "

"I am not concerned, not concerned at all. I am just warning you. The Romero, they do not take kindly to strangers, especially soldiers and you are very far into their territory. You must need those tools desperately to risk coming here, be seen. What do you want with them?"

"I told you to shut up!" Something about this guy niggles at Ray and he frowns, watching him closely "That'll do, switch it off!" he indicates to the water, as he takes the almost full pack from him.

"Sure" he smiles "You know they have a compound up in the hills, the Romero" he points up toward the jungle up the hill behind them.

"That's nothing to do with us" Ray's face remains calm and relaxed "We're not going there. Like I said we just need the tools"

"You need tools? Why, what are you digging because we have more ... more tools if you tell me what you need then maybe I can help," he smiles.

Ray looks at Brock and they can both feel the nervous tension in the air. It's something they didn't feel before not until he started questioning. "Where?" Ray takes the risk, taking the chance to get more tools to help with their rescue of his brothers is one he can't knock back "Where are the other tools?"

"Just over there, by the wood store, I will show you,"

Brock frowns. He's nervous and his finger covers the trigger on his gun. Something doesn't feel right but Estuardo leads them to the wood store once there he shows them the two large shovels "Thanks" Ray nods in appreciation as Brock's picks them up "Okay, go back inside, be with your mother and the children"

Estuardo does as they say moving away slowly his hands up in the air as Ray had instructed him to do. He checks back several times as he heads towards the house.

Ray takes a deep breath something makes him anxiously nervous now "Let get gone. I don't like this" Once again they disappear into the undergrowth. 

After what feels like a steep climb the ground flattens out and though slightly more exposed they use the solid path that winds its way up the hillside to gain a little pace. Then they reach the first ridge where the path widens out into the vast expanse of the hillside. The stop catching their breathtaking on some much-needed water. They're about to move away from the man-made path and disappear into the undergrowth but first Ray checks their directions. Then he takes a breath. Looking up the steep incline knowing they have a long slow climb ahead.

They first distribute the load of the tools between them and take a breather. "You see his tattoos, the ones on his neck" Ray sniffs as he takes on some more water

"Yeah, couldn't help but see that ink work" Brock nods, frowning "What you thinking?"

"Gang member maybe, narcos I suspect more. I mean, this far up... the mother, kids seem to have nothing but you see his jewelry, that was some heavy-duty bling. That doesn't come from farming."

"You think he's on the payroll, this Romero?"

"Yeah maybe," Ray takes a breath "We sure as hell ain't staying here to find out. Let's get a push on if nothing else I wanna be nearly back before nightfall. I don't like the thought of being out here in the dark,"

~ # # ~

"Estaurdo ayik'alo'ob le wíiniko'ob? Máax? ....Máax? Soldados americanos!" Sofia continues to scream in Mayan wanting to know why the American soldiers were there in her home.

Estuardo takes a deep breath "Mamá...quiet" he frowns rubbing his head, it aches from the continuing screech of his mother "Mamá callada!!" 

She sighs loudly and disappears into the kitchen and as she disappears from his view, he takes the gold-plated iPhone from his pocket, his large chunky gold bracelet on his glistens as he holds it to his ear.

Before he speaks he turns around calling one of his brothers to him "Carlos.. come!" the young skinny twelve-year-old appears readily in front of his brother. Smiling as he looks up he can see his mother watching them from the doorway and Estuardo waves her away "Mamá shoo! Péenen na'!!.. Mamá go!"

He changes his language to English so she can't understand his conversation "Carlos..." he holds a twenty dollar note in front of the youngster watching his eyes as they light up "The Americans, the soldiers take Luis to find out where they go. " he smiles "Tell Luis it's a game." He ruffles the youngster's hair handing him a small cell phone "You Romero now, you call me when you find the Americans. Go!"

Carlos strokes his hand across his shiny new prize his eyes bright in awe of his older brother. He knows what his brother does, he hears him make calls, he hears him speak English. The children know the area well the know hidden pathways up the hillside, they hold no fear of their surroundings and the move quickly in dense undergrowth, and that's why Estuardo sends them.

"Si Estuardo" he smiles "Romaro, yes" with that he calls his brother Luis to come and they both leave.

His mother is at the doorway again and she frowns, disturbed by what she sees her oldest son doing but she does not say a word. She wants to say  _ they are only children _ , _ she doesn't want them involved,  _ but she dare not say a word, so scared she is of the narcos. She knows all of her sons will end up Romaro, her daughter's whores for the cartel. This is the life they live ever since her dead husband became indebted to them. She sighs but she smiles he is still her beautiful boy.  _ Mi hermosa, Estuardo. _

Then turning his back, he hits call on his cell "Sí Maynor, it's Estuardo."

"Sí,"

"Oye! They've gone, .....they took tools and water, that's all."

"You know why they are here?"

"They said nothing. I sent Carlos to check it out."

"There has to be more of them, they won't be alone. Find out what they're doing, Estuardo, get back to me"

"Sí hombre siempre, Adiós!" He takes a breath putting the phone in his pocket. He looks around at his mother and smiles.

~ # # ~

Jason takes a bite from the candy bar he had in the front of his vest pocket "Hey Trent, you want half this?"

"Yeah sure," he smiles as Jason breaks the chocolate bar in half. Trent looks at his  _ half  _ not quite convinced that it's actually a full half. But still he's grateful for anything right now and he smiles, before shoving it into his mouth. He's sat on the small cluster of rocks, his socks off trying to wring some water from them and checking a blister on the side of his foot. 

The rain has ceased, having stopped for at least the last thirty minutes. It gives them some respite and they're thankful for the small mercy as it means Ray and Brock should make better time on the way back.

_ Hmmm! _ Jason frowns. Worried as he looks at his watch "They gonna have to push it some now, to get back here before dark"

"Hey, Jace... don't worry. They ll make it back brother. You know Ray has it in hand, they'll get here."

"Let's hope so" Jason's tired and he rubs his head, looking up at the fast-fading light. Then concerned he looks back to the hole in the ground. He and Trent have cleared better access around it. "You think it's gonna hold up till morning?" He sighs.

"Yeah looks pretty solid," Trent laces his boots up "You want me to take first watch? You get some sleep. I'll wake you if the others come back,"

"No! No, you know what you get your head down, I'm not ready to sleep yet. Too much going on in my mind"

"Yeah... yeah, I know what you mean. Okay well if you sure, then I'm gonna try rest" Trent settles himself on his back, no choice but to lie on a groundsheet in the wet mud. He pulls the brim of his hat over his eyes and closes them as he tries to shut out the chaos so he can rest.

Jason sits listening to the rapidly changing sounds surrounding him. The earlier jungle squawks and cheeps of birds now changing to clicks and hisses as the night creatures wake for their shift. He can feel a coolness in the evening breeze. It'll get cold soon after the heat of the day and that now adds to his concerns for Sonny and Clay.

He puts his head in his hands rubbing his fingers through his hair. Looking at the orange grit of the sand under his nails the soil having stained the dry cracks in his fingers an orangey-brown color. He sighs again and his body shivers with anxiety, the hairs on his arms start bristle with cold.

The temperature is dropping rapidly as the sun disappears, lost in the green of the trees. He watches the moon bright and the stars blink in the sky while he sits and waits for Ray. The comms have been sporadic - at best, and they've not checked in for twenty minutes now and it's concerning but all he can do is sit tight. Taking a sip from what he has left in the water he eats the rest of his candy bar.

~# # ~  


Sonny sighs laying his head back before he attempts again to sit forward. Straining his hand, stretching it out He's trying to reach to touch Clay's boot. This time he's only inches away before he has to concede to the pain.  _ Fuck! _ "Clay c'mon man... please wake up!"

Frustrated his hand fists at the mud beside him. Moving it inch by half an inch, reaching, stretching trying again to reach his friend.

This time his fingers touch against a rock and he picks it up. Feeling the smooth of its surface in his hand it has a calming effect. Stroking it first he then clasps his fist around holding it tight.

Closing his eyes as he holds the hard, solid rock in his hand, squeezing against it as if it were some kind of stress ball. "Clay, please... please buddy wake up!"

Sonny can feel his emotions fill the back of his throat. A hard-knotted ball, just like the rock stuck in his gullet choking him. His eyes gritty from the soil that continues to sprinkle like icing sugar on his face, mixing with the hot tears that sit in the corner of his eye until taking him by surprise one rolls down his cheek. He sniffs hard, trying to clear fluid from his nostrils sucking in some more of the dank gritty oxygen. Breathing faster but trying to stay calm.

There's a hot rushing wave that works its way up to his body from the pit of his stomach it's one of hopeless anger, fear, and a sense of dread. It's that feeling he felt in the torpedo tube when his head went under the water for what he thought was the very last time. Except now he knows his death would be slow there would be no easy release, and he'd have to do it know his buddy, his best friend, Clay was lying already dead next to him. There would be no swift end and no way to get out.

The feeling panics him but suddenly he feels more than alive, more focused. He tries to clear his mind of those types of thoughts.

"No! No, I'm not gonna die in this shit hole place, not for some drug dealing scum bag. If I go out, I'm goin' out fightin'. Clay's not gonna be left here, he deserves more."

The strength of anger at his hopeless predicament grows and the frustration at not being able to move builds. Fighting against the excruciating pain in his lower limbs he grits his teeth, grinding them together as he focuses all his strength and forces his body forward.

His hand wraps in a tight fist around his new  _ Zen stone,  _ the smooth pebble in his hand like a talisman "Come on!!!!!" he screams out loud, his teeth rubbing against each other making his jaw ache. He stretches his arm, it feels like it might come out of the socket as the very edge of fingertips scrape on the bottom of Clay's boot. Once again exhausted by the physical effort it takes to overcome the torture-like pain he has to relent to his hurting body.

_ Arrrrrghhhhhh!!! Fuck!  _ He cries at the top of his lungs throwing the useless bit of rock he held in his hand.

Letting it go, it carries with it his hope, his will, his fight to live. It didn't work, and he hears it land with a muffled thud, his head drops back against the hard-sandy ground. He has his eyes tight shut as he listens to the sound it makes. He frowns.  _ Hold on. _ That wasn't a sound of a rock hitting earth, a stone hitting a stone, or even an inanimate object falling in the water. No, it was a strange sound, a live sound, a human sound. It was a groan. It was Clay or the sound of Clay moaning as his good luck charm hit him on the shoulder.

Sonny smiles "Clay!" he gasps under his breath "Clay... Clay you alright? Clay, answer me!" he cries out. But as he listens there's still a deafening silence. Sonny grabs for more rocks, for more soil, for anything he can throw in the noise's direction.

He picks up his flashlight again and using some precious battery, he'd decided wisely to conserve, he checks the dark area where Clay lays.

The brightness makes Sonny's eyes ache. It plays tricks, the light skips around. His hand shaking, unable to hold it still as he keeps on throwing the soft sandy mud.

"Sonny..." comes back the raspy, breathless dazed words " Sonny... you there man?"

Sonny lays back a smile crosses his face as he lets the soil in his hand fall to the floor, His body relaxes. He can breathe again, as suddenly the air is fresh and sweet-tasting, him gasping in as much of it as he can. He sighs. Hope and a desire of getting out of here return, at the sound of Clay's words. "I'm here buddy!"


	5. Sonny, I got a problem

Ray takes a deep breath and then stops where he is. Placing his hand against his stomach he's unable to walk off the stitch in his side. "Okay, hold up. I have to sit down" he puts his hand up, gesturing to Brock.

Brock looks around from where he is further up the steep incline and then he backtracks to where Ray is now perched on a fallen tree, sipping from his water pack.

Ray checks the time on his watch as he also takes on some water. "I'm spent man" he sighs "I don't think I can go anymore"

"You wanna try Jason again? Let him know where we are" he's annoyed they don't have that far to go now but Ray's right both of them are sapped of energy.

"Yeah... though the comms suck up here. I've been trying on and off, but no joy." Ray takes a deep breath it's hard to get air into his lungs. His heart's beating so hard that he feels like it might explode. Even though it's getting cooler, the humidity is still too much for the rapid pace they're trying to move at. Both of them pushing themselves to get back before nightfall.

He again looks at his watch and then at the sky and whilst he tried to convince himself it was still daylight he now has to concede that it's not. It's dark and they're even struggling with NODS to push through the dense undergrowth.

Brock leans back stretching his body, then he unclips his pack placing it and the tools on the ground next to him. He sighs as he stretches his shoulder. The feeling is nice, free of the weight he'd been carrying. He's not sure if it will be able to pick it again how much his arms are aching. "So, what we gonna do now? I mean do we keep going in the dark or do we wait 'til first light?"

Ray rubs his hand through his beard "I say... we rest up for a while and then decide. I mean I don't really wanna wait 'til morning, not if we don't have to. If we push it hard the next twenty minutes we should be back with them but hell brother, that incline was steeper than I remember coming up"

"Yeah well we hadn't been digging for hours the first time and I think we strayed from the path there a bit"

"Yeah that was unfortunate, it cost us a bit of time" He sighs loudly, taking one of the dry crackers, he had stashed in his vest, from the packet. He bites on it, the dryness filling his mouth and while he's glad of something to eat, the bland crumbs stick in his already dry throat. He coughs, sucking hard at some more water.

Hearing the crunch and the sound of his stomach growling, Brock checks his vest for any leftover rations. He smiles as he finds a cookie, having eaten his crackers earlier. "Well..." he stuffs half the chocolate chip sweetness into his mouth," I say we rest up for thirty-minutes and then we push on"

"Yeah.." Ray nods looking around, listening to the weird growls, hissing, and ticking sounds that surround them "yeah that gets my vote. I really wanna get back tonight" He takes a breath brushing something he can't see, but can hear making a weird sound, from his shoulder. "We get back tonight gives us a good head start in the daylight to get them out"

"You think they made it? In the fall I mean"

"I dunno...truth? I don't wanna think about it. Let's just get this gear back and do what we can,"

Brock nods "You know um... if that guy was connected, to the narcos we're going after. Then by now, they gonna know we're coming."

"Yeah.. yeah but nothing we can do 'bout that now. We just need to get Sonny and Clay out. That's gotta be a priority"

Brock nods slowly as he finishes his cookie. They don't voice it but they both know the brief was to get the assets out at  _ any cost _ . Both wondering if Sonny and Clay were going to be the cost of this mission. "I need to pee" Brock gets up and heads a few feet away.

Ray smiles. He tries the radio again "Bravo one this is Bravo two copy?"

~ # # ~

"Si Quentin!"

"He estado cazando vi soldados estadounidenses en la cresta, cavando la vieja mina. Si la mina 1kilometre, Romero"

"1kilometere Romero?"

"Si Estuardo ¿que quieres que haga?"

"Nothing, do nothing! Hacer nada! I'll take care of it. Gracias Quentin" Estuardo wipes the sweat from his brow, he gulps back the small shot of Tequila. Tapping on his phone again "Si, it's Estuardo, yeah the Americans, Quentin saw them. They're on the ridge, in the hills, near to the compound. I'll deal with it at first light. si... Adios,"

His mama looks up as she places the plates on the table in front of him "Estuardo jaanal!"

"Je'el na', Nib óolal!" he eats some food as she dishes it onto the plates. She now smiles, patting his face with her hand "In jats'uts Estuardo!"

He smiles "You're beautiful Mama! Eat. Janal na' ,"

She frowns watching him, shaking her head as he walks to the window. She can see the heavy clunky gold bracelet around his wrists glint in the dim light of the house. She worries for her son as he looks at his tattoos the scar on his face, the gun he now has holstered around his chest. As he sees her staring at him he waves her away so he can make another call, this time it's to his smaller brother, the one who he not long before sent out "Si Carlos, yes, come home little brother, dinner is prepared. No, no you need not find them. I know where they are. Hurry Mama is waiting"

"Estuardo? Carloso', tu'ux yaan?" She frowns from the doorway. She's worried. She may not understand much English, but she guesses enough from the tone and his actions that something is going on. Something she guesses to do with the American soldiers were at their home earlier. She takes a deep breath.

Seeing her worry Estuardo kisses her head "He's fine! Carlos is fine. Mma'alo'ob!" he sighs.

~ # # ~

"Hey, Trent...." Jason frowns, quietly listening to the heavy nasal breathing sounds coming from his direction "Trent are you asleep, buddy?"

_ Mmmm hmm!  _ Trent groans, pulling his cap down over his eyes, wrapping his arms tighter around this chest "Yes!"

"Oh, okay!" Jason sighs. He sits quietly again. Listening to the noises that surround them "Hey Trent...."

_ Mmmm! _ "What?"

"Wonder how long Ray and Brock will be? They haven't checked in for nearly forty minutes now, I'm worried" He sighs.

"They'll be okay" Trent licks his lips, his mouth dry; sleep was scarce but the little he managed was deep and the snoring dried his mouth out even more. He turns to his side. Having been disturbed he now realizes how hard the ground under him is. He fidgets in the wet earth, only protected from the damp by the thin groundsheet. Brushing the bug that walks across his cheek, off.

"Trent...."

_ Mmmm! _ "Yeah?"

"try to get some sleep 'til they come back,"

"Sure!" Trent keeps his eyes tightly shut, but something's scratching at his neck and he puts his hand around to his back flicking it away  _ Fuck! _ he sighs, turning himself over again. He's awake now and aware of the things crawling on the ground. Whilst, unlike Sonny, he has no fear of them, he knows they bite and he'd rather not be dealing with itching on any parts of his body. The mere thought of the insects now makes him itch, and he sits up.

Jason looks up staring at him "You know you should get some sleep Trent takes the chance while it's quiet!"

"Right, yeah! No, I'm sure you're right" he frowns. As Jason continues to talk.

"You think Sonny and Clay could be okay down there, I mean honestly,"

"Honestly..." Trent sighs "honestly, I don't know. It's fifty-fifty" It goes quiet again for a while and Trent contemplates closing his eyes again.

"You got anything left to eat?" Jason frowns as he checks the empty wrapper of his crackers in the front of his vest

Trent sighs and pushes his hat up as he searches the pockets of his vest. He brings out a chocolate cookie "You want this?" he offers it over. If he's honest, he's hoping Jason will say no.

"Um... No. No, I'm fine." Jason looks at it tempted but his nerves take over and he stands up and starts pacing. He looks at his watch  _ Nearly midnight! _ "Trent, can't you sleep?"

"Um... no, it's fine I had a few minutes" he smiles. He knows Jason's worried. He's worried. He knows sleep is a luxury right now and the few minutes he got before Jason woke him, though limited, were welcome.

"You sure? I mean, I don't mind. If you want to take a little longer,"

"No, you're good" Trent smiles he gets up, moving himself to sit where Jason is. Watching him anxiously pacing before he sits back down.

This time he breaks the cookie in half, giving the larger of the two pieces to Jason. Jason smiles and takes a bite as they sit in silence, listening to the night sounds.

Jason puts his earpiece back in "Bravo Two this is Bravo One, copy?... Bravo Two - copy?... Say again Bravo Two copy?"  _ Shit!  _ He sighs rubbing his head. He has to admit he's worried now; he has four of his team missing and Blackburn will be pushing for them to Charlie-Mike soon.

"Anything?" Trent frowns

"No nothing'." Jason sighs again "Wait... Listen!!!" they both sit still, not moving "Did you hear that? It sounded like a scream."

"No ... no, I heard nothing" they sit frozen where they are trying to filter out the jungle noises, the buzzing and hissing ringing in their ears. The constant clicking of bugs calling each other.

"I swear, it was like a scream. Like someone calls out, like in pain"

"No! No, Jace, you're hearing things. It's the tiredness, playing with your mind making you hear things you wanna hear," Trent tips his head to one side. Wondering if he heard it or not. They hear some growls and some squeaks "Just some creature or other,"

Now they, do, hear something and they both sit bolt upright, weapons in hand poised and ready for trouble. Their eyes searching, scanning the darkness. They stay silent only the sound of their breathing. The rustling trees get louder and Jason can hear his heart thudding hard in his chest. He wants to call out, ask who's there, but he sits silent.

He nudges' Trent pointing silently in the direction they think the sounds are coming from. Then they hear a human sound, one of heavy breathing, panting, and cussing.

"Who's that?" he gasps quietly as he and Trent ready themselves finally Jason chances it and calls out "Ray?!"

"Jace!"

They all let out a long sigh of relief as Jason realizes it's the sound of Brock and Ray returning from the undergrowth. Jason's relieved not realizing quite how tense he'd been the whole time they'd been gone. It's like a partial weight lifted from his shoulders and he stands up stretching his arms out.

The last two steps to sit down take all of Ray's effort his legs feel like lead and his adrenaline tank empty. That last push up the hill using every ounce of energy he had. Not since buds and hell week has, he had to push himself to those types of limits.

"Oh .. " he sighs dropping to the floor, unclipping his pack from his back it's a welcome relief.

"Hey man!" Brock smiles high five-ing Trent as he drops the bundle of tools and he too sinks into the orange mud. " I really didn't' think we were gonna make that last ten minutes"

"No, that climb was tough " Ray looks up he and Jason exchange knowing smiles. Ray knowing how worried Jason's been and Jason knowing Ray gave it everything to get back to them.

"I missed ya man,""

He looks around the tools, his team. "Let's get some rest now. We need to be ready to go at first light" He looks into the shallow black of the hole. He's wishing, praying, sending his thoughts into the darkness hoping Sonny and Clay know they're coming.

He looks around at the others. They spread all the groundsheets together in a square, ready to lay down next to each other. Wet, covered in mud and exhausted. But just glad to be together.

"I'll take first watch" Trent offers "I got some rest earlier. Jace... ," he frowns at him "lay down. That's a medical order, you're gonna need all you got in the morning,"

"Yeah.. yeah you're right " he smiles as Trent's settles leaned weapon next to him on the large fallen tree. Watching as the others, all in the same pose, legs crossed, arms folded over their chests close their eyes to the surrounding jungle. Trying to shut out the noises.

Each man may close his eyes, but it doesn't mean they're sleeping. They're all are lost in the same tired thoughts, those of Sonny and Clay.

~ # # ~

"Clay!! ... Clay!... You okay man?" Sonny listens.  _ Nothing _ . Clay's not responded in quite a while. Not since he called Sonny's name in raspy tones earlier. He swallows nervously, grabbing his flashlight, again he points the flickering light toward Clay's silent lifeless body "Clay! Clay please,...answer me man" He breathes, letting out a deep anxious breath, rubbing his head with his muddy hand.  _ Fuck!!  _ He staves off the tears. Frustrated that he can't move _.  _

_ Fuck it! Awww! _ He pulls at his foot until the pain makes him relent "Oh, God please man... Clay answer me!"

"Sonny." There's a low breathless whisper, just enough that Sonny can hear it over his whimpering sobs "Sonny, you okay?"

"Oh my god! Yeah, yeah ... yeah man, I'm okay!" his breaths come fast, shallow and rapid "Oh... Oh, thank god Thank god!! Clay are you hurt?"

"No!...err... yeah!" Clay sighs, he's not sure. He can't move. His head's dizzy, and his eyes feel blind. He blinks them open, the way ahead in front of him is pitch black. It's so dark he can see nothing. He's also pinned down, weighted by his backpack to the sandy soil beneath him.

He pushes his tongue from his mouth licking it along the line of his dry lip. It tastes foul, a gritty, gravely texture. He tries to spit out but can't, his mouth a claggy-dryness.

Pah! Pah!!! He gasps. Trying to turn his head, he can't he's stuck "Oh fuck man...I hurt so bad!"

"Yeah... join the club there, brother" Sonny sighs.  _ Awww!  _ The pain in his leg, from trying to move, is excruciating, and he tries to breathe through it. He panics more worried about Clay than himself though "Clay, you hurt bad?" He questions as he tries desperately to move his body around, trying to see if he can get a look at Clay's injuries but it's hopeless and he cries out in pain. _ Urgh! _

Something moves on his leg and he has a surge of fear "Oh my god! Fuck! Man, what the hell is that?" In the rush to brush it away Sonny pulls at his trapped leg and a severe sharp pain shoots up his thigh into his hip " Oh god!!!" he screams out "Oh hell, shouldn't 'ave done that!"

He grimaces the wave of pain filling every nerve in his body with pulsing throbs  _ Oh fuck!! _ He takes short deep breaths trying to counter it, tears well in his eyes  _ Arrrrghhhhh!! _ "Oh man, get me outta here!" The feeling of being trapped fills his head and he panics. Thrashing around he tries desperatly to pull his leg free.

"Sonny... Sonn, calm down, man!" Clay hears his friends cries of pain, the panic in his voice, and while Clay feels panicked himself he keeps his voice low and calm "Just keep still, man. I'm gonna see if I can get up"  _ Awww!  _ He groans lifting his head, but it's no good, there's no way he's going anywhere.

Sliding his hand from under his body he grimaces against the aching pain in his arm  _ Arrghh! _ "Oh shit! That hurts" his arm is numb, his fingers filled with a warm tingling sensation. He sighs, at least there's some sensation, that's gotta be a good thing. He closes his eyes and tries to push himself up. It's a huge effort, but he slides his legs around and after a long struggle he slumps into a sitting position against the sidewall of the tunnel.

He puffs out. His chest hurts. He can feel his heart beating hard from the effort it took to get up.  _ Aww, Fuck!  _ "Sonny, you gonna be okay?" He listens but Sonny's quiet and hard as he tries he can't hear anything not even any sound "Sonny!?... Sonny, what you doin man?"

"Oh, you know..." he laughs trying to cover his pain "figured I'd take a little nap while I had a minute,"

Clay smiles "But you're okay?"

"You know Clay I'd like to tell ya yes but ... I can't. I'm in kinda a bad way. How about you?"

"Yeah ... no!! You know, I'm not sure. Just give me a minute" Clay sighs as he tries to gather his thoughts. The dizziness is making his cloud and his thoughts become hard. He slowly lifts his hand, the one he can use, to his head. Touching his fingers against his forehead, gently he presses them against the skin. It's sore, it's sticky and his curls feel a wet mess. Then there's a smell, a scent he recognizes - blood.

His mouth gags and his stomach retches. He turns his head and throws up.  _ Aww, fuck! _ He leans his head back closing his eyes. His brain feels like it's on a roundabout spinning around and he takes a deep breath, trying to counter nausea. Then he laughs, chuckling out loud there's a sudden overwhelming feeling, one he can't ignore "Oh god! I need to pee so bad!" he continues laughing - uncontrollably, at their situation. Unable to move all he can think about is the bloated feeling in his bladder.

"You know Clay, that's way too much information" Sonny laughs "But just so you know, already been there, done that man. You gonna just have to let it go. Trust me, you'll feel so much better," he sighs, going quiet again.

_ Aww!  _ Clay takes a breath the mere thought of having to go where he's sitting, holds him back. Some psychological barrier that means he can't but the more he can't the more the feeling fills his head and then he relaxes and something uncontrolled takes over and he can feel the wet warmth in his pants " Oh hell!" he sighs. Now that feeling leaves and he's suddenly aware of the pain in his arm, the one that tingles.

_ Mmmm!  _ He groans in pain. Using his working hand, he un-clips his helmet, easing it off his head, throwing it down beside him.  _ Awww! _ "Oh god!" he twists around, feeling a niggle in his back, like a nerve pinching and straightens up. As he takes a long breath his good right hand reaches to his vest and takes out his flashlight "Sonny, you know how long we was here, man?" he calls out. Sonny's still quiet "Hey Sonny... talk to me man. How long you think?"

"I err... I don't know. I broke my damn watch. I can't um... can't reach my cell. Feels like a long time though,"

"Is it dark up there? I mean night-time,"

"I have no idea. It's been dark since I opened my eyes."

Now as the light from Clay's flashlight dances across to Sonny's face he can make out the dark outline of his friend, seeing him slumped at the side of the tunnel. He reaches his hand out, even though he knows he can't touch him he tries "Hey!" he smiles.

Clay smiles back "You okay there?"

"Well, I'm alive. So, guess that's a start. How about you?"

Clay grimaces "I'm not sure" He starts to triage himself. Checking his feet and legs first, they ache but they all move, and he can feel them. Then he places his hand on his numb fingers touching them. He thinks he can feel them and they're all there, don't appear broken, just covered in gritty mud. He sighs. Everything is such an effort.

Now he works for his hand up to his forearm and that's where it stops "Oh shit!" he swallows feeling sick as he feels at the tear in his sleeve. It's wet with what he assumes is blood then he picks the flashlight up from his lap, shining it on to the tear.

"Oh hell!" he sighs loudly. Closing his eyes to the sight in front of him, the jagged large wooden twig. He touches it but it won't move its wedged, impaled, in his flesh.  _ Fuck!! _ He can see the six inches of wood sticking out from the fabric of his jacket and imagines there had to be probably nearly another two inches embedded, at an angle, into his forearm. He gently touches it and as he does a sudden sharp piercing pain shoots up his bicep  _ Argghhh!! Shit!... _ He pants breathing slowly to counter the pain.

_ Mmmm.... _ Still groaning he leans his head back. Swallowing anxiously, realizing he will have to remove it. "Oh hell!" he takes a breath and then un-clips his backpack, negotiating a way to slip it off his shoulders and then dragging it around on to his lap. He's sweating with anxiety as he sees the situation in the yellow glow of his flashlight, it makes him feel queasy, dizzier than the cut on his head.

He opens up his pack, pulling out his medical kit. It's a slow task one-handed and saps his energy. He really needs a drink and tries to reach for the straw from his water pack. "Sonny, you okay?"

"Yeah... yeah, I'm just great" He's not the pains in his leg are getting worse but for now he remains quiet, just concentrating on breathing every time a wave of hurt hits him.

Clay checks his arm, more thoroughly this time. As he looks at the wood sticking out, it looks like a knife plunged in. He feels another wave of nausea and swallowing rapidly he tries to stop the contents of his stomach returning again.  _ Fuck! _

"Clay..." Sonny can hear his breathing, groaning, his cussing to himself "Clay you okay, you're quiet there, man?" Sonny frowns at the sound of the extra sighing "You hurt?"

"A little. I'm um... I'll be good. Just cut to my arm. Nothing to worry yourself about"

Sonny tries to blink in the light he can't see but he knows Clay's lying "Is it bad?"

"Um... a little. But um.. nothing I can't fix" he lies again, his hand shakes with the pain. It's throbbing, shooting electric pulses into his hand. There's a cold numbness, and he knows he will have to do something.  He unpacks his medical kit on to the top of his backpack and takes out some dressings plus the shot of morphine.

He leans his head back taking a minute to contemplate what he's about to do. He checks the time on his watch brushing the sandy-orange mud so he can focus on the hands. His eyes blur and don't focus as he tries to make out the time. He thinks it's 0010 but as his eyes blur and he's in doubt. "Just gone midnight," he says out loud

"Sorry what?" Sonny calls out to him "Did you say it's midnight?" He frowns. His own pain wave has worn off and he can breathe again.

"I think so. I can't see it properly, not in this light" Clay lies. He can see the watch just his eyes won't focus. He again feels at the bleeding cut on his forehead. It's split open the blood is dried in with the mud on his cheek. It's so sore to the touch and so he leaves it alone. Resting again he will need all his strength and all his resolve. He swallows anxiously, preparing himself "Sonny, you in pain?"

"Um...yeah ... yeah my leg, and my back,"

"You had any morphine?"

"No, no man. No, I um... I can' t get to my pack. I can't move,"

"Okay well give me a few minutes. I'll be with you" he sighs, needing to focus on something else other than this pain in his arm and what he's about to do.

"Clay .... what you doin?"

"Um... Sonny, I got a bit of a problem. Something I need to take care of,"

"You still need to pee?" Sonny laughs "cos you know I admire ya if ya held on this long"

"No!" Clay laughs "No, I took care of that a while back" he smiles to himself as he tears the dressing packets open with his teeth, pulling the cap off the morphine shot. He knows he can't give himself the morphine too early or he won't be coherent enough to pull the stick out but give it too late and the pain will probably be too much to bear.  _ A tough call _ he thinks.

"So, Clay tell me which way is the water in this tunnel flowin,"

"I don't know Sonny, why?" Clay frowns he's confused by the question.

"I just need to know if I'm lying in your bodily fluids and make sure I don't drink none. You know, I may need to go wash my hands' cos hygiene is always an issue in situations like this. You got any hand sanitizer over there" he smiles, leaning his head back even his attempts of humor now can't deaden the pain in his leg.  _ Fuck! Mmmm oh man!! Awww! _

"Sonny just hold on!" Clay sighs. He's glad for Sonny's humor as he closes his eyes. Trying to lick his lips, he desperately needs a drink and pulling the straw again he sucks. At first, he gets nothing, and then suddenly the liquid fills his mouth, his teeth grind with grit as the mud from his cheeks mixes with the drinking water. The whole thing tastes foul but at least the wet eases the dryness in the back of his throat and greedily he gulps it down. Then closing his eyes, he focuses his mind. Preparing himself "Hey Sonny!"

"Yeah,"

"I um... I gotta take care of this problem now, so I'm I might you know... squeal a bit and I apologize for any cussing you might hear,"

"Okay man," he sighs "um Clay... what kinda problem you got there?"

"Oh, you know the, I have an eight-inch- piece -of- wood-sticking- out- my arm, kind"

"Oh fuck!" Sonny sighs unsure what to say "You gonna be okay, right?"

"I will be, I just um.. well I just gotta pull it out so I wanted to warn ya."

"Well, you go right ahead there. Cuss away!" Sonny smiles but truthfully he's anxious, filled with apprehensive nerves. He's scared. "Clay, get it done brother"

Clay sighs taking a deep breath then he quickly stabs the morphine shot into his thigh pushing the plunger before then pulling it out  _ Shit! _ He curls his fingers around the wooden stick, taking a tight grip he leans his head back, closes his eyes, and slowly eases it out from his flesh.  _ Arggghhhhh! _ He grimaces, crying out. Grinding his teeth together, taking short sharp pants of breath, he keeps pulling firmly but slowly. He feels sick, sweat beading on his forehead "Sonny.... tell me a joke"

"A joke?" Sonny's confused, he can hear the whimpers of pain-filled noises coming from Clay's direction "What sort of joke? I mean, I gotta lot of jokes. What kinda a joke you want? Clay... tell me what you wanna hear" he keeps talking, saying anything random just, so he doesn't have to listen to the pain in Clay's gasps.

"Any kinda joke Sonny. Anything... just keep talking," Clay sighs, he takes deep breaths holding each one as long as he can. He doesn't care what Sonny says but there's something about his dulcet Texan tones that are reassuring, soothing, comfort, and Clay needs it cos  _ God does this fuckin' hurt! _

"Okay then ... you hear the one about two guys stuck in a tunnel,"

"No!" Clay suddenly laughs out loud "No, not that one. I don't wanna hear that one!" he tightens his grip around the stick, closer to his flesh. He's afraid that it might snap and then with one final firm tug he pulls it out.

Then Sonny's voice fades his brain clouds into a black whirling fog. Followed by a bright light in his face and then a piercing scream. Clay can hear it. It starts in the distance but then it gets closer, louder ringing in his ears  _ Fuck!!!! Arrrrrrrghhhhh! _ He lets go. The stick is free from his body and he knows it's him screaming. Screaming with the pain.

His heart beats fast he can't breathe and there's a sudden warm rushing feeling in his arm. The tingle stops but it's filled instead by sudden severe pain and then the blood flows."Oh, my God!!!! he slaps the dressing on it pressing hard, one-handed pulling the bandage tightly around the wound.

His head fuzzes over as the morphine clouds his vision, a drunken drug-induced fog. He breathes slowly trying to stay calm because he needs to get the dressing on before the drug takes its full effect.

Sonny's silent and he tries hard to keep talking but the awful noises, Clay's making - he can't. He shuts his eyes tight. The pit of his stomach retches into the back of his throat. It's a blood-curdling scream, and it almost feels like the stick is leaving his own body.

Then there's silence, followed only by the quiet rustling of papers. Clay forcing a dressing into the hole trying to stem the bleeding.

The morphine's doing its job.  _ Thank god! _ because the pain is excruciating and without the shot, he wonders just how bad it might have been  _ Fuck!!! _ He breathes hard, trying to stop the bleeding as he can feel the warm liquid on his sleeve. He's hoping it clots soon.  _ Oh, fuck come on! _ He keeps the pressure on it, but his eyes are clouding over and he feels like he will pass out, He can't afford to do that, or he might bleed to death.  _ Stay focused! _

"Clay, you alright?"  _ Shit! _ Sonny struggles against his confinement, each movement causing him more pain in his leg. He battles to try tofree himself desperate to help "Clay!! Clay, I'm sorry man I wish I could, but I just can't move"

"It's okay!" Clay manages the words through gritted teeth "Sonny, keep still. I'll be okay" he pants as the pain works its way up into his shoulder, "Oh fuck!" he bites his lip hard then suddenly without warning there's a relief.

The pain reaches its peak and starts to fall away, his breath becomes short and sharp and he smiles to himself as his muscles relax. Wave after wave of opioid relief washes over him. He's finally able to breathe normally and leaning his head back, he closes his eyes "It's okay Sonny, it's all good!"

The tunnel goes quiet and Sonny listens to the silence "Clay!?.... Clay, you okay man?...... Clay!" there's no reply and Sonny can feel his heart pounding. He gulps nervously, scared that something happened " Clay, c'mon man speak to me"

"Sonny.. shut up!" Clay grimaces, his teeth clenched together and his eyes tight shut. "I just need a minute."

"Yeah sure" Sonny sighs in relief at Clay's snippy response. He gulps the fluid in this throat down, as tears fill his eyes. Then he takes a deep breath, his hands are shaking, and he gets a sudden urge to cry out, but he keeps himself silent. The pain in his leg peaks. He's body goes cold and he can't move.  _ Fuck!! _ He closes his eyes "Clay, you know um... when you get a minute man, I think I might need some help here!"


	6. Come back, I need you!

Clay listens, he can hear himself breathing, slow deep, concentrated heaves of his chest. Then, suddenly startled, he blinks opening his eyes wide. He flutters his eyes rapidly as soil sprinkles from his over his head on to his eyelashes and into his eyes.

_ Pah! ... Pah!  _ He coughs, spitting as soil works its way from his lips into this throat. 

The sandy grit in his mouth grind on his teeth. He takes another deeper breath, sucking in the dank, earthy, warm air of their dark surroundings. The fog in his head is slowly starting to filter away as the woozy buzz of the morphine wears off. His body still feels like he's moving, swaying, nauseously. And as his thoughts clear, he can focus more and is aware of the chronic unrelenting ache in his arm.

The throbbing pain pumps along his wrist, into his hand. He flexes his fingers, trying to ease the prickling sensation of pins and needles. He sits quietly, and other than breathing he doesn't move. His eyes continue to flicker as he stares into the darkness. His eyelids feel tired, heavy and eventually, he has to give in, closing them.

Then with a sudden start - a switch flicked, they flash open, and he takes a short sharp gasp of breath. His heart thuds, almost as if it had stopped, and the suddenly restarted. Pumping so hard in his chest that he can hear each thudding beat. The pattern is fast but regular and he concentrates on it; the rhythm having a calming effect. 

The tunnel is still pitch dark and, totally, silent.  _ Shit!  _ "Sonny!" He calls out suddenly remembering some of what happened "Sonny!!!" he frowns listening. There's no answer. "C'mon Sonny man, don't mess around. Answer me!"

Still nothing the silence hissing in his ears, a noise he can't shake away. He sneers, moving his head causing more of the soil to fall on top of him. He's still slumped at an angle and moving proves difficult. Every muscle, every bone, every fiber aches, and he groans.

Finally, after some painful maneuvering, he pulls out his cell from where it was stored, in his vest pocket. He checks the time. 01:16 hours. He sighs.  _ Where the hell did the time go? _ It was lost somewhere in a drug-induced coma and all he remembers is a short period of severe pain and then Sonny's voice calling him as he drifted into a sleep - of sorts.

Although he feels calm, sitting as he is, there suddenly becomes an urgent need for his thoughts. He scrapes his legs around in the wet soil beneath him, and using the solidness of the tunnel wall, he steadies his body and levers himself up.

He can't quite stand straight. His back aches, a lot, and he's hunched over to counter the pain. But he's now on his feet and taking the flashlight out from his utility vest he switches it on. Directing the yellow beam around the dark space, he checks out space they're confined in. 

The light jumps around then it touches, caressing over the still body of his teammate. He shuffles himself forward to where Sonny's still laying. He can see his clothes covered in the orange-colored mud, it's coating everything. He checks himself and he resembles his friend, his own clothes an orangey-red color of caked-on sandy mud.

Grimacing in discomfort, feeling a more, intense, hot ache in his arm he knows it's getting worse now the pain relief is wearing off. He can't risk taking any more, at least not for now.

_ Mmmm... _ He groans placing his free hand over the wound, grasping at it, trying to relieve the hurt. It feels wet, it's not from the damp of the tunnel but more from the blood soaking into the dressing. He closes his eyes, feeling sick, as his stomach churns over. The acid rises to the back of his throat then swallowing hard he keeps it down. 

He rests against the wall of compacted soil behind them, taking a breath. While he does he points the flashlight over Sonny's still body. He can see him, flat on his back, his eyes closed tight shut and for a moment, just a second, his heart stops with concerning fear. " Sonny!" he calls his name. Quietly at first and then slightly louder.  _ "Sonny!!" _ He hardly dares say it, admitting he's afraid in case he gets no response. 

The brightness of the flashlight flickers over his body and he relaxes, noticing Sonny's chest rising, up and down, as he breathes. He watches, it's not regular, its deep gasps. His chest rising then holding still, he's definitely struggling.

He lets out a long breath of his own and then shuffles himself forward. His ribs really hurt and it's a problem to move. Mostly it feels like a dull pain but suddenly he will gripe as it becomes a sharp stab in his side, especially when he shifts his weight 

"Sonny!!... Sonny man talk to me"

_ Mm-mm... _ There's a deep low groan as Sonny moves his head, tipping it slightly to the side  _ Mmm... _ "Yeah?!" He moans, sounding more like a growl. It comes deep from inside his chest.

"Sonny, you okay there?"

_ Mmmm... _ "No!" His eyes open and he blinks rapidly. They're stinging as the powder-like dust and grit that's falling from above, keep sprinkling like sugar onto his face. He turns his head to the side trying to move away from it "Clay!" he sighs breathlessly, slowly reaching his hand out into the darkness.

"It's okay man" Clay sighs, slowly lowering himself onto his knees next to him "I'm here buddy"  _ Awww! _ He grimaces the ache in his ribs as the weight from his vest digs into his side. "Where d'you hurt man?"

"I ... I think..." he sighs trying to use his hand to indicate " it's my leg. I couldn't see it. I can't feel it either"

"Okay, keep still. I'm gonna look now."

"Hey Clay...you okay man? You went quiet there for a while. I thought perhaps you weren't so good"

"Yeah... yeah, I'm good, just... just the morphine, knocked me out for a while. I'll be okay, just a little beat up that's all." He sighs taking a deep breath "Just um... just needed a minute, you know how it is. Sorry if I worried ya"

"That's okay... I know how it is. Need a minute myself. Kinda hurts real bad right now."

"Okay... so let's look" Clay sighs, using his flashlight, he turns the beam around in the darkness. First, he looks upwards to the hole above their heads. His eyes searching the black, looking for something, some hope that they might be able to get out of here. 

Then turning his head, first left and then right, he can see the tunnel extends in one direction only "We must be a ventilation shaft, the tunnel only leads one way" He frowns "That must go down to the main shaft" he gets no response to his observation and turning the light checks Sonny's face. He can see that he's closed his eyes again. 

Now he faces, directing the yellow light in a line along the floor, he can see what looks like a small stream of orange-brown water, it's running slowly downward under Sonny's body and away, into the black emptiness - to the left. "This tunnel must run downhill" he frowns trying to work out their positioning. "The entrance must be somewhere lower down the hillside. The one we trekked up"

Sonny's still quiet and Clay's talking to himself. The in surprise his eyes flicker open "You say something there Goldilocks?" he grimaces, his time spent, lost, concentrating on the pain. Breathing his way through the throbbing sensation that extends up to his thigh. He swallows, trying to lick this tongue along his lips "Hey Clay..." he gasps raspily "you got any water there, man? You know I'm thirstier than a kid at bedtime"

"Yeah..." Clay laughs "yeah sure" he pulls the straw from his water pack pushing it in the side of his mouth. Sonny sucks hard, the water filling his throat. At first, it comes too fast, and with the way he's laid, he chokes. Clay adjusts his position for him and then holds his head up "Sip slowly" he sighs.

"Cheers man. That feels good," it's the first drink he's had since they fell "Oh god man that's like the nectar of the gods," he smiles looking up at Clay "Don't suppose you got any beers in there?"

"No... now sorry. I wish. Tell ya what, as soon as we get out of here, I'll buy you one,"

"Okay. You think we will? Get outta here?"

"Yeah...yeah course we will" Clay smiles nervously. Truth is he's not sure if they will, but he can see Sonny's fear, the hurt and discomfort he's in and last thing he needs is him panicking "C'mon have some faith"  _ Awww!  _ Clay groans as he tries to move again.

"You alright Clay?" 

"Yeah, just an ache in my side. I think I hit my ribs on something"

"They broke?"

"I dunno... we'll worry about that later. Let's sort you first" he lights up the lower half of Sonny's body and he can see the large tree branch, wedged tightly across his leg. He can also see a large amount of blood, discoloring his pants. 

He swallows nervously, gently with his fingers prizing back the torn camo fabric. His leg's stuck tight, the tree wedged into the ground at an angle across it; Clay pushes against it with his free hand but it's jammed tight.  _ Shit! _

"What is it?" Sonny sits up, leaning forward trying to get a look "Is it broke? Oh god... it's still there, right? My leg ... you know you hear these folks...they lose their leg and they think it's still there,"

"Yeah...yeah, it's still there Sonny. Calm down, alright. Don't worry, I just need to look," he sighs lifting the torn fabric so he sees the wound better. It's difficult, what with the tree still embedded into the flesh "You know, I'm not sure how bad it is but, it's stuck for sure,"

Sonny lays back closing his eyes as Clay, again, pulls at his pants.  _ "Ahhh.... fuccck! _ STOP!!" he cries out "Clay... that's not good!"

"Okay... okay. I'm not touching it!" he takes his hand off, holding it in the air. Directing the torchlight all around both sides of the leg and tree "Sonny, I gotta be honest with you. This is not good but I'm gonna do what I can to get you outta here, alright."

"Sure, thing Clay. Just do what you gotta do! I trust ya buddy," he sighs "hey Clay..."

"Yeah Sonny,"

" What you're gonna do, it's um... it's gonna hurt, right?"

"Yeah Sonny... it's gonna hurt!" Clay rests his hand against Sonny's thigh, trying to reassure him, then he sits back, assessing how he will get him free. He rubs his face, sighing in frustration "Okay...okay we can do this" He looks again at Sonny "I'm gonna need your medi-pack. We gotta sit you up"

Struggling with his own pains Clay gets sat on the ground behind Sonny's back, then using his one arm that's functioning fully, he pulls Sonny up by the straps on his vest. Then, putting his knee into the small of his back he balances his weight against his leg, holding him there so that between them they can unclip his rucksack.

There's a lot of struggling, swearing, and pain-related expressions but eventually, they wrestle him free from the confines of the heavy bag. It drops onto Clay's lap and he rests his arm, taking a breath. Everything in the dank darkness is such an effort, especially with Clay having limited use of his limbs. He sighs again as he drags the wet heavy bag from between them and then slowly and as gently as he can he lowers him back onto the wet soil.

_ Ahhh! _ Sonny grimaces. Sudden pain from the moving around spreads quickly up his leg.  _ Oh, fuck!! _ He gasps "Oh man! Clay... Clay, you gotta do somethin' "

"Hold fire, I'm still working the problem here," 

Clay closes his eyes, his own pain, the throbbing in his arm is almost unbearable now.  _ Awww fuck! _ He silently groans under his breath. Trying desperately not to let on just how injured he is.

"Hey, you okay there?" He can't hide it. Sonny has this ability to read Clay, even in the dark confines of the tunnel.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing. Just a scrape" Clay frowns as he checks at the dressing around his arm. It's wet through and even without the light from the torch, he can guess it's soaked with his blood.

Slowly, taking his time, he unpacks the medic pack from Sonny's bag. Pulling out some sterile dressings he lays the packets on top of the kit bag. He needs them ready, but he could do without them getting soiled and wet from the waterlogged hole they're in. Then, using his teeth, he pulls the cap from the morphine shot "Okay... I'm gonna give you this now, it'll sting for a second, but it should help with the pain"

"No!... Clay, no! I don't need it, man, I need to stay awake. I need to know where I am"

"Sonny trust me if I'm gonna get you free from here.. you're gonna need this" he sighs, In the dim yellowing light of the torch he can see the concerned look on Sonny's face "Look, believe me, buddy, just take it"

Sonny lays back, for a moment he's still and quiet, covering his eyes with his arm. The gritty sting of the earth in them making them water. He knows for Clay to insist on the pain relief that this thing must be bad "Alright... alright, just give me the damn shot, and make it quick. You know I got a phobia of needles"

Clay smiles, he takes a breath and though Sonny can't see him he nods. The next thing Sonny feels is the sharp stabbing pain as Clay stabs the hypodermic through his canvas pants, into the skin on his thigh. 

_ Awww fuck!  _ He grimaces at the sting of the needle in his leg. Clay administers the full dose and when he's finished pulls it out, discarding the now unwanted syringe onto the ground behind them. 

Taking a moment to himself he leans back. The space is not wide where they're sat and his head nearly touches against the wall of the tunnel. He's contemplating taking a second shot of pain relief for himself. The pain in his ribs and arm much more intense and he's struggling to get a hold on it now. 

Taking deep slow breaths eventually it subsides enough for him to continue. "Okay..." he shuffles himself down the side of Sonny's body, towards his feet. He then unlaces the boot, taking it off from his trapped leg.

Sonny can feel the tugging and pulling and then a sudden hot throbbing sensation as Clay forces the boot off. Grabbing his hand around his toes "Can you feel that?" He frowns waiting for an answer.

"What?" Sonny's head is already starting to blur as the opiate floods through his bloodstream "What you say there, Clay? Can I feel it? Can I feel what?"

"Yeah, can you feel, me touching you?"

"Um..."Sonny suddenly bursts out laughing "depends where the hell you touchin' me Clay" he continues to laugh, drunk on the morphine already.

Clay can't help but smile to himself as the sound of Sonny's deep Texan chuckle "Sonny concentrate. Can you feel my hand on your foot or not?"

"Um...." Sonny thinks, concentrating hard on any feelings in this body. He frowns "um.. yeah...yeah, kinda I guess. I'm not sure. Yeah, sure feels like somethin' touchin' my toes,"

"Okay... okay that's good" Clay lets out a breath of relief. Then wedging himself into the ground Clay places both of his feet up against the side of the tree. Using all of the strength he has, and his arm to steady himself, he pushes, hard, against the tree stump. 

_ "Mmmm...  _ C'mon!!" He groans, forcing his boots on to it, using his leg strength to push, kicking out but the tree barely moves, it still jammed tight at an angle  _ Shit!! _ Clay stops taking a deep breath in. 

Needing time to recover from the physical exertion he sits quietly contemplating what to do next. He frowns, kicking it one more time in frustration. There's a cold, wet feeling in his pants as the waters, that are slowly running through the tunnel, are now soaking through the canvas fabric of his pants "Oh hell!" he moans, laying himself back onto the sandy soil. 

The tree will not budge, and he takes another breath, wondering what else he can do. He grasps in the soft sand looking for the flashlight he laid down beside him, he can feel the muddy soil and he fingers at it, sighing loudly while he thinks. Then he has an idea. Shining the light onto the tree, and then over and around Sonny's body, he tips his head sideways, looking at the ground beneath Sonny's trapped leg. 

Pushing his fingers into the sandy soil  _ It's very soft! _ He removes a handful from under the tree stump and the gap fills with water.  _ Hmmm... _ He frowns, then clawing into the mud he digs out either side of where Sonny's leg is trapped.

Sonny now overcome with the morphine hit and starts to blank out, although he's still aware enough to know Clay's doing something "Clay, what you doin there man?"

"The tree... it won't move so I'm gonna try'n dig out some mud, from underneath you, make a gap, try to pull you out that way,"

"Okay..." Sonny's unable to care and he sighs drifting off. His lips are numb, and he doesn't make a sound. His head spinning, blurring in the opiate wave. "You know.. "he sighs "I... I hate damn morphine" he sighs again and his eyes close "... always.... alwa... ys.... makes me feel.... so damn sick."

"Yeah... yeah just relax. Let it do its job, Sonny" Clay smiles. He knows those first few minutes as it takes a hold of the pain are the worst feeling. Until you become fully immersed, it makes your stomach churn, nauseous. Something about the lightheaded feeling isn't nice but as you give in to it the sleepy relief is just what you need."Just relax Sonny, everything's gonna be fine" he tries to reassure him " By the time you come around, I'll have you out!"  _ I hope _ he sighs.

Clay feels exhausted as he keeps scooping out the sand. It's a slow process, especially with his limited movement. The gritty mud is chaffing his hand making it sore and now and then as he stubs his fingers on a large stone and he curses loudly.  _ Fuck! _

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of hand shoveling the soil, he checks his work with the flashlight. He can see the low channel it's created and Sonny's leg, as he hoped, has dropped a fraction lower than the tree.  _ Now all I have to do is maneuver Sonny's foot under the log and then I should be able to slide him out.  _ He sighs, sitting there, resting. Rubbing the muddy sweat from his brow.  _ Shit!! _ _ How the hell am I gonna do this? _

He takes another sip of water from his pack or he tries to. He struggles to make it come out. He slides his pack from behind him and he realizes just how low his water supply is.  _ Shit! _ He sucks harder, getting enough of the wet inside his mouth to quench the dry grittiness from his throat.

Now he looks at his watch, checking the time. He realizes he will have to get a move on. It's highly likely that Sonny will come around from the deepest of the pain relief, in the next half an hour. If he hasn't got him free by then, he may not be able to.

Fighting with his own pain he has to use his bad arm to help manipulate Sonny's foot flat to thread it under the tree. Then squatting over the top of his body as it lays beneath him he begins sliding his leg out. Keeping his knee flat to the floor, he bends it at a right angle, allowing his foot to go under from the other side. He has him in this weird of position and then shifting himself up behind Sonny's head he makes a grab on both shoulder straps on his vest ready to pull.

_ Awww! Ahhh, fuck! _ He closes his eyes, the pain in his arm is unbearable and he lets go. Rubbing at his wound and holding his ribs he frowns.  _ I can't .. I can't do this! Shit! _

He screws his eyes tight shut in frustration. He has to find another way, one that doesn't involve any pressure on his injured arm. Then sliding the wrist on his good arm under one strap, he threads his arm under Sonny's chin and his hand grabs hold of the left-hand strap. Then, one-handed, he starts slowly dragging him backward.

There are low moans and murmurs from Sonny. The pain so intense that even under the influence of the morphine he's can still register it. He curses under his breath. "Clay..." he gasps involuntarily "... stop!"

Clay doesn't listen and using every ounce of energy he has, he tugs more firmly against the straps. Slowly, inch by inch the leg and his foot come free, released from under the tree.

_ Fuck! _ Clay cusses, relieved. He lays his head back onto the ground and takes a moment to rest. Sonny laid between his legs, his head in his groin  _ Oh shit!!! _ He smiles to himself even though he can't move, pinned down by Sonny's dead weight. He still has a hold of his friend. It's a relief, a comfort having Sonny laid against him, knowing he's no longer trapped.

As he looks down at the pair of them, laid there in the wet mud, he laughs. Amused by the position they're in. He's actually glad that, right now, Sonny has his eyes shut and is under the influence of drugs as he's not sure what he would make of this positioning.

He continues to chuckle as he lays in the darkness at the preposterous situation. It's a case in his exhaustion of laugh or cry. Now as he rests, closing his eyes, he's just concentrating on the throbbing in his arm and the pain in his side.

Sonny's head moves against his body. He's fighting against the effects of pain relief. The hurt in his leg is intensifying, bringing him around.

Clay gathers himself he needs to act. Having taken longer than he should to gather his energy. He slides himself from under Sonny's body, positioning himself beside his injured leg.

Confronted by torn canvas pants the opening reveals an enormous, deep, gaping wound. He swallows, a sick feeling churning in his guts as he checks it with the flashlight. He can see, the skin is peeled back, and it exposes Sonny's tibia bone to the air.

_ Oh, fuck! _ He gulps trying to keep the contents of his stomach down.  _ Shit! _ He frowns, he's unsure how he will even touch it. Sighing, he moves quickly, rummaging inside the backpack. He will need another morphine shot. He imagines the pain will be excruciating when Sonny comes around and he needs to be prepared. 

He takes another deep breath, placing his hand against his own ribs. His plated vest is cutting into him and he decides he needs to take it off so he can move better. As he unclips the straps and the weight drops from his body, he breathes a sigh of relief.

Taking the flashlight in his damaged hand, he points it at his body, lifting his shirt with his good one he exposes the bare flesh on his chest and ribs _. Awww! _ He sighs. Though he's glad to have the weight off, he realizes that the tight vest was giving support to his ribs. Not having it speeds up the pain, and it throbs all over his chest.

He can see the bright red welds and lacerations on his skin. The edge of the plates in his vest having cut into his flesh. There's a deepening reddish-purple of bruising all over his rib cage and it now hurts like hell.  _ Mmmm... _ He groans. He feels sick with the hurt.  _ Ahhh! _

As he opens his eyes, he realizes Sonny is now starting to come around from his pain relief coma, and he lets go of his shirt covering himself. He needs to move fast; he needs to get the wound on his leg dressed. "Sonny... Sonny, you're gonna need to keep still"

His expression is one of serious pain and Clay grabs at the dressings from the medic kit. The supplies he has limited. Trent has the main supplies, but that's no use to them right now.

The skin on his leg is almost scraped back from the bone and it's a bloody, meat churned mess of torn flesh and blood. He takes the largest dressing placing it over the wide-open gash, needing another to cover it fully. He then gently bends his leg, lifting as he winds the crepe bandage around and around to cover it over completely. He's doing what he can to, temporarily, patch it but thinking how they will need medical help, and soon.

_ Mmmm! _ Sonny groans his head now thrashing from side-to-side  _ Awww!.... Awww! _ "Clay!!!" He gasps breathlessly as the pain overwhelms him. 

He grabs out, mistakenly taking hold of Clay's wounded forearm, making him cry out and violently pull away _. Oh fuck!!! Shittttt!!!  _ Clay squeals, closing his eyes. The bile reaches the back of his throat and he has to turn away, throwing up because the pain is just too much to bear.  _ Shit!! _ "Sonny, quiet!!" he snaps "just try to relax" he spits through gritted teeth "I know it hurts brother, but ...just try to take a breath and stay calm"

As the pain in his arm subsides Clay checks the time. - 0215hrs. He sighs loudly. Now there's an urgency to his actions and turning, he shines the flashlight around, exploring the darkness behind him. 

He frowns staring hard, but he can't see anything in the dark chasm that extends in front of him. Scrambling himself up, he checks on Sonny's wound. The dressing is holding up, only a slightly damp area of fluid staining has come through, yet. To help, he elevates it, using one backpack' underneath his knee. 

Sonny's quiet, all he's doing is deep breathing and groaning in pain. Concentrating as each wave of discomfort floods his body, there's nothing else he can do, but try to breath through it.

"Sonny, I'm gonna give you this..." Clay holds up a second morphine shot "...it'll keep you relaxed, while I go. I need to check things out. See where we are."

"No... no, don't go anywhere! Please..." he begs "..you can't leave me!"

"Sonny, I have to. We can't stay here. I need to go check for an exit, a way out."

"NO!" there's a panicked shriek and Sonny grabs at Clay's hand, squeezing it hard "You can't...you can't leave me here. Not alone."

"Sonny I have to. Look, we gotta move, we can't stay here"

"NO! No... No, Jason... BRAVO, they'll come for us" he frowns. Trying to move, but he only shoots the pain from his shin to his hip  _ Urggghh! _

"Sonny, stay calm." Clay sighs "Look, they might... they might come  _ if _ they can. But we don't know what's gone on up there, they might be hurt for all we know. They might not come to us. So, please... let me give you the shot. It'll help, keep you calm, just while I'm gone ,"

"No! No, I don't wan' it. I'm good." He takes a deep breath "Just gimme some water,"

"Sure.." he sighs looking at the pain-relieving syringe he's holding, maybe it would be better, to wait, if they have to move, then Sonny's gonna need something to get him through the pain "okay!"

He grabs at the water pack and places the straw against Sonny's lips. His throat is parched, dry from the gritty atmosphere and he sucks desperately, drawing the fluid into this mouth.

In the low glow of the flashlight Clay can see his friend's wild-eyed panic. He knows why, he knows of the night terrors he suffers, the chilling cries in the night when they're sleeping. He should, he's heard them often enough. Ever since Sonny was trapped in the torpedo tube they've been worse, much worse. There have been nights, when Clay's laid beside him, just silently reassuring him.

They never talk about it when he does. Sonny never talks of his dreams and Clay's never mentioned the things he's heard from his night-time fears, but he knows that leaving him, trapped here, alone, it will be a huge test of his strength.

"Alright, listen up. Ten minutes, that's it," he sighs, checking the time on his watch again "... and then I'll come back. Promise. Just leave the flashlight on while I'm gone,"

"Clay..." Sonny's hand squeezes against Clay's thigh " you'll come back; you won't leave me here."

"No, no I won't leave you here. I swear. But, I have to find us a way out,"

Sonny nods, releasing his grip on Clay's leg. He swallows nervously, feeling sick from the anxiety in his stomach and also the excruciating pain in his leg. He looks down his body, and with the way Clay's propped his leg up, he can see it "Is it bad?"

Clay hesitates, reluctant to answer, "It's not good." He sighs "Sonny, we're gonna get out of here, get you some help" he grimaces, his own pain, in his ribs doesn't feel good either.

"You think that's the right thing and not wait?"

"Sonny we've been here hours were gonna have to move" he takes a breath "We both need help; we don't know anyone's coming,"

"You think there's gonna be a way out? I mean these tunnels they gotta be old right?"

"That's what I'm gonna go look" He sighs anxiously, concerned himself that Sonny might be right. That actually there may be no way out of here. 

He pats Sonny on the shoulder then crouching down, flashlight grasped in his injured hand, he manages an improvised shuffle of sorts and disappears into the darkness.

For a while Sonny can still hear him, his boots scraping along in the earth, it echoing back down the tunnel to him. But as the noise gets fainter, his ears strain at the silence. He's listening for anything, anything that lets him know Clay's still there. 

He swallows apprehensively, gripping his hand, tightly around the flashlight. Shining it around the earthy walls surrounding him. His chest tightens, as panic takes a grip and as he realizes that he's now alone.

His mind focuses on irrational thoughts.  _ He's gonna come back _ . He gasps to himself over and over.  _ Clay... he won't leave you _ . The flashlight helps to keep some darker thoughts at bay. 

Flashback images of the torpedo tube swirl in his head and now more aware of the water trickling underneath his body, he shakes off the thoughts he has about it _. It's a damn tunnel, not a tube. It's not gonna fill with water. _ He sighs. Swallowing continuously subduing the anxiety acid in his throat, his stomach churns over with nerves. 

His leg starts to spasm, the laceration is like a torture. The discomfort becomes intolerable, and he tries to move, easing some of his distress, but he can't. It overwhelms his senses  _ Ah fuck! _ He cries out miserable as the pain, like a sharp knife, cuts its way up his thigh and into his hip.  _ Arrggghh.... shit!  _ Sonny pants rapidly. Wheezing - the anxiety making it harder for him to get his breath. He feels like he's gasping, which just makes everything worse. 

_ "Clay!!!" _ he quietly cries, wishing somewhat, that he'd taken up the offer of the morphine shot. Low spirited, fearful, and just damn scared. He closes his eyes "Clay..." he continues to call out to his friend. Whispering under his breath in desperation "Clay... come back, man. I need you!"


	7. Get out of here!

A deep low growl breaks the silent darkness of the mine shaft.

Letting out a long heaving sigh Sonny refills his lungs with a sharp intake of breath. He's focusing on the thudding beat of his heart. Using the heavy pounding sound to drown out the loud screams of panic going on in his head.

Though it's hard because his throat dry, he swallows. Then reaching his arm out to his side, he picks up the flashlight from where it lies on the ground next to him. Shining it around, he checks out the walls of the cavern where he's trapped.

He lets out another long sigh, it's about the only thing he can do right now. Then he quietens. Laying perfectly still on the wet earth beneath him, he holds his breath. Everything silent, and he listens hard, convinced that he heard something. A shuffling and scraping sound followed by what he thought was a groan.

"Clay?" He frowns, concentrating trying to hear the noises again. "Clay, you there, brother?" his voice has a tone of hope to it as he calls out. But eventually, he lets his breath go as he realizes he was wrong, and the noises were probably nothing. It s that or the noises, if they were really there, have stopped.

 _Hmmm..._ He groans _. S_ till hopeful he listens. _Wait!_ There it is again, the scuffing and scurrying sounds of the earth being moved around and then, again, it stops. "Clay?! C'mon man, answer me. Are you there?"

The silence is deafening and Sonny's not sure if it's his ears deceiving him. Then as panic swirls inside him and his chest tightens with anxiety, he wonders if it's not his ears but his mind that's playing tricks on him.

The problem is that Clay's been gone for what seems like an eternity and all Sonny's been able to do is just lay there. Trapped, nothing to do, with only his own dark thoughts for company.

He can't even move because of the chronic pain that he's in and, now, even laying still is causing him problems. His leg keeps cramping up, the pain working its way up to his hip, which has become stiff from keeping so still. He's even had the indignity of needing to pee again, but actually, that's not even the worst thing now.

 _Pah!_ He spits some sandy soil from his mouth as the earth falls onto his face from above his head. _Urgh!_ He coughs and chokes on the putrid dank air that's making his lungs hurt so much.

 _Shit!_ He freezes, not moving a muscle listening to the noises again. The sounds of scratching and shuffling cause Sonny's mind to race with fear "Oh my god! It's _rats._.. Shit! It's rats! I know it is." His breathing labors as he tries to crane his neck around to see behind him "There it is... _there!_ _Oh shit!"_

He panics and tries to move but as he does he cries out loudly with the pain. The blood pumps hard around his body and taking the torch in his hand he snakes the light around the ground trying to keep the rats, he can't see, away.

 _Oh, fuck!_ The noise gets louder "That's gotta be some big fucking rat! Oh, I knew it... I knew they'd be critters down here. I told them; I hate the _fuckin_ jungle so much!" He can't breathe, but he can't move either and lays still in a state of silent panic. Daring not to move, frozen in his wet bed on the ground "Oh god!" he gulps "Clay!!!...." he calls out in desperate hope "CLAY!!"

"Sonny!!" Clay can hear him; he knows that sound of panic in his voice and he calls out to him from the darkness.

 _Oh my god!_ Sonny sighs, quietening down, the reply to his cries takes him by surprise "Clay!!! Clay, where are you?"

"Sonny.... Sonny, I'm comin', hold on man, I'm coming back now!"

His reply is getting louder and nearer, echoing down the tunnel chamber and Sonny sighs with relief. "Oh, thank god!! Thank God... Clay, Clay I need you!"

"Sonny... I'm comin" he groans. His voice etched with deep tones of his own pain.

There's an edge to his voice and Sonny realizes something's happened. He can hear that he's hurting. "Clay... you okay?"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly there's a breeze of warm air that massages over Sonny's face as Clay drags himself out of the confines of the tunnel, back into the larger section of the air shaft where he left him.

"I'm here... I'm back! You okay?" _Shit!_ He sighs "Jeez, that was tough!" His breathing's labored and strained. Puffing so hard, his chest hurts as it heaves against the constraints of his flak vest. "Hey there." He smiles even though it's difficult to see each other. Just relieved he's back with his friend, he pats his Sonny on the shoulder "So, how you doin'?"

"Oh, my god! Clay, where the hell have you bin?" Sonny sighs with loud relief "And yeah... yeah I'm better, well now you're back. Oh Jeez, where the hell did you go? You told me you wouldn't be gone long!"

"I know... I know, look sorry, but um... good news." Clay sighs, slumping himself back against the mud wall behind him " I think... that maybe, well I might have found us a way out of here,"

He sighs, taking a moment to relax. Rubbing his damaged arm. He caught it again, accidentally, on a plank of wood that was sticking out from the tunnel wall. The darkness made it impossible to see. The pain has settled down, somewhat, from how it was when he did it, but it's still throbbing more than he'd like.

"You okay man?" Sonny can hear his moans and groans, and he frowns with concern. Shining the flashlight around into the darkness so he's able to see him.

"Yeah, I um... I'm good. I just need a minute, to rest" he takes a breath "Look... back down that tunnel, at the bottom, it opens out, into another larger area. Must've been used as the main entrance, when this place was still being mined. Anyway, a few feet it looked like light was coming through. I mean, I didn't get all the way down there, but it looks like an entrance- may have been sealed up. The light was coming through a large gap in the boarding,"

"So...." _awwwhhh_ Sonny groans in agony as a wave of pain travels up his hip as his leg once again cramps "Oh god!!!" _Awww!_ "That's not good!"

"Sonny you okay, man? Where's the pain?"

 _Mmmm..._ "Yeah, just... just give me a minute....." _Awww fuck!!!_ He breathes fast, short pants gasping for air. His teeth biting hard against his lip. He closes his eyes as he tries to concentrate on riding the wave of agonizing discomfor _t."_ Okay .... I'm okay. So, um... you think you can get us out of here?"

"Um..." Clay nods. "yeah, may be,"

The thing with the darkness, it means Sonny can't see his real expression, His face filled with doubts. He says nothing more, as he listens to Sonny's moans of distress. He honestly wonders, how the hell they will get out of here or more, how he will get Sonny, down that tunnel.

 _Shit!_ he sighs quietly to himself rubbing his head. Finally, he breaks his silence "Um...yeah, yeah we might be able to get out of here. Look, Sonny, I just need a minute, alright. Get my head straight."

He gasps as his breathing slows and he stops talking. He has a pain in his ribs and leaning his head back he groans quietly. He takes a few moments, sitting in silence but it's not long before Sonny calls out to him, worried about how quiet he's been

"Clay!?" he anxiously calls "Clay... you okay? Hey brother, talk to me," Sonny sighs as Clay still doesn't answer him "Clay, are we gonna get out of here, or not?"

"Yeah! Yeah, we are... I just um... it's my ribs, they're seriously bruised man. That climb back up the tunnel, it really didn't help any," Clay sighs, closing his eyes again "I'll be alright if you just give me a minute"

Time passes quickly, and Clay's fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion. Sonny's not said a word. He's been lost in his own world, trying to manage his pains. Finally, he breaks the quiet and cries out. _Arrghhh!_ "Oh my god! Clay, this is not good! This pain... it's _fuckin'_ intense, man!"

 _Shit!_ Clay wakes with a sudden start. Rubbing the sleep from his face "Sonny... Sonny, hang in there man. I'll get you somethin' to help!"

"You know, I gotta be honest Clay, I'm not good, no sir! My leg... well, it's crampin' up real bad. Ahhh! Oh man, it hurts!"

"Alright, let me do somethin'!" Clay scrambles next to him, checking his body with the dimming light of his torch. He looks at the wound on his leg first, removing the dressing he placed over it early _Oh shit!!_

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Sonny sits up, propping himself up on his elbows, trying to look down towards his foot.

"Um... nothing, it's gonna be fine. I mean, it's all okay. Just don't worry, alright. We gonna have you patched up in no time ,"

He smiles optimistically as he covers the wound over again. Sitting back on his heels, Clay doesn't want to admit, he's worried. He knows it going to take a herculean effort to get Sonny out of here and for a moment some difficult choices enter his head and he considers whether he may have to leave Sonny here while he goes for help.

He sighs loudly. The reality of the situation is, it's not that far to the way out, if... if they were both fit, and able to move freely that is. He knows under those conditions it would take them no longer than fifteen minutes to get out. But right now, in the current situation, well it will take a helluva lot longer than that.

He's literally going to have to drag Sonny down the tunnels all of which will put extra pressure on Sonny's wounds and add to the massive discomfort he's already in. That's without even thinking about the pain he's about to inflict on himself.

He sighs loudly, preparing for what's going to be a huge struggle. He closes his eyes allowing him to concentrate his focus on the situation and what he's going to do about it.

 _Work the problem!_ He smiles. He can hear Jason's deep voice talking to him and he looks upwards into the large dark space above them. He sighs, wishing the voice was real and not just a figment of his imagination.

 _Okay, so what are the options here Clay?_ He frowns, rubbing his hand through his dirty, soil covered, hair. _One, take Sonny with me_? _That means I'm gonna have to drag him out! Not easy considering all the pain._ He sighs again. _Or two, I leave him here and go it alone to get help from somewhere. Shit! NO... no there's no way I can just leave him. Not alone._

Clay knows the truth is he can't leave his buddy. Leaving Sonny alone in a place like this, potentially sentences him to death. Clay can't do that, not to Sonny and no one deserves to die, trapped here. _Okay, so that's no choice then._ "Sonny, we have to go now!"

He takes another long look up above them. Shining the flashlight into the big black hole. He wonders if there's absolutely any way they could escape up there.

Standing up and putting his hands on the soil walls of the dugout shaft, he watches as with each touch the sand comes away from the sides in his hands. "No!" he sighs, climbing out would be impossible.

"Clay... hey Clay, so we gettin' outta here? Only you know.. well, I'm um... I'm startin' to feel cold!"

"Um...yeah, yeah we are. Sonny give me a minute, I need to think " Clay knows, him feeling cold in the stuffy warm air that fills this hole, is worrying. Resting a moment, he takes a sip of water from what's left in his pack, noting just how low it's getting now. He stares into the dark of the smaller tunnel that he just climbed out of "Okay Sonny, we're gonna get out of here. We're gonna move now!"

Sonny moans loudly at the torturous misery of discomfort in his leg. It deadened for a while but as he tries to move around to look at Clay he's suddenly struck by an electric shock of pain which rockets up his thigh and punches him straight in the gut. He gasps retching with sickness as the feeling overwhelms him

 _Fuck!_ He retches again as the continued spasms force the contents of his stomach up into his throat. Crying out with the hurt he then gags on his own vomit.

Clay drops down beside him, taking his hand in his and squeezes it hard trying to calm him. "Hey, just keep still!" he sighs with real concern "You okay? Let me get you something for that pain"

"Clay man, the pain...it's real bad"

"Okay.. okay, well we need to get out of here" Clay can feel the cold in Sonny's flesh, his body trembling. They need to get out, get help and it needs to be soon if both of them are to survive this. He knows if they stay here any longer, then Sonny's probably not going to make it.

Clay's own body quivers, shaking with nervous adrenaline. He searches the medical kit, taking out another vial of morphine, prepping it ready "I'm gonna give you another shot of this now, it's going to help with the pain. Make you more comfortable, because... well this is not gonna be easy. So, just try and relax as much as you can." he sighs loudly as he readies himself, gathering everything else up and shoving it into his bag "You want me to stop at any point, then just tell me, alright? But we're gonna have to get out of here"

"Clay.. don't. I...."

"Sonny shut the hell up. Trust me, you're gonna need this" He sighs wishing he had more pain relief, at least enough for both of them but he also knows that they can't waste time with him sleeping off the effects.

"Okay! Clay..." Sonny's hand reaches out in the dark, taking his fingers in his they continue to reassure each other.

"Sonny everything's gonna be alright. It's gonna be okay, I promise. I'm gonna get us out of here!" Clay closes his eyes and prays.

It was meant to be just for a moment, just to rest and catch his breath but it's longer than he wanted, and as he opens his eyes he can feel water dripping on his face. Shit! He checks the time on his watch and realizes that fifteen minutes passed.

 _Shit!_ Shit! He sighs, angry with himself for giving in to the feeling of tiredness. They needed to be making a move not still sitting here.

He looks up as more water drips down on his head. "What the hell?" he frowns

"Clay man..." Sonny's voice sounds weird, foggy a morphine-induced haze "Clay, you know I feel ... like I'm getting wet here. Hey Clay, you awake?"

"Yeah um...yeah, sorry!" Clay can't make sense of what's happening, and he focuses his eyes upwards following the beam from the flashlight. He can now see a constant trickle of rainwater flowing down through the hole above them "It must be raining up there again." he frowns watching as the drips go from an erratic trickle to a steady flow "That's why the waters coming in"

Shining the flashlight around he can see Sonny's body is getting soaked through. He needs to move him. Scrambling around he gets in position behind his head, then looping his one good arm through the straps on Sonny's vest he braces himself to pull the whole of his weight backward, and as he starts to slowly drag him he realizes just how hard this is going to be.

 _Shit!!!_ He groans. Sonny is dead weight and he struggles to move him " _Ahhh!_ Oh man.." he sighs "Brother, you really need to lose some pounds."

"Hey..." Despite the absurdity of the situation, Sonny laughs " ..this is prime Texas beef, don't knock it!"

"Yeah well ...you might need to work on that!" Clay grimaces, as he inches him away from where he's lying.

It's slow going and painful, for both of them, but he continues to slowly move him away from the wet flow of water, towards the dark of the smaller tunnel shaft. He stops, taking a moment. Assessing the situation wondering _How the hell am I gonna get him all the way down to the tunnel entrance?_

He rubs his head and then pulls again. It hurts, a lot. Sonny closes his eyes, gritting his teeth as he tries not to say anything, or even cry out. Sucking back the excruciating discomfort because he knows Clay's doing his best and the last thing he needs, right now, is for him to complain but there comes a point where it's too much and he can't cope with the pain any longer.

"STOP!! Clay Stop!!" _Fuck!!!!_ "Oh, fuck, that hurts" Once again and despite the effect of the morphine the intensity of pain sends a wave of nausea up his throat and he feels sick.

"Sonny, I'm sorry alright but...we really need to keep going"

"Hey..." he takes a breath, getting back in control "...yeah, yeah I know. I just.. just need a minute. I'll be okay." Inhaling a deep breath of air through his nose he nods "Okay...alright, just do it!"

Clay musters all his strength and in one huge surge of huge effort, he drags Sonny a good couple of feet towards the entrance of their escape tunnel.

He stops, again taking a moment to rest up. As he does he looks up. There's a weird rumbling sound above their heads and he frowns concerned and confused "What the hell is that noise?"

~ # # ~

Jason wakes. He eventually dozed off falling into a deep exhausted sleep for an hour. Now he's suddenly awoken by the large drops of water that are falling rapidly onto his head.

He looks up at the huge cloud in the sky, watching as the rain starts to fall. _Oh shit!! Not again!_ He rubs his hands over his head to wipe the sleep from his face.

Sitting up he looks around as the rest of the team, also woken by the rainstorm, are doing all they can to gather their kit together, trying to keep it as dry as possible.

Standing up, stretching himself out, he takes a sip of water. It's daylight now and he looks around at the scene of their surroundings. The huge mound of mud and his team. Though they've had a couple of hours rest, it's obvious from their disheveled appearance just how exhausted they are.

 _Shit!!_ He takes a deep breath as his radio crackles in his ear.

"BRAVO one, this havoc base, do you copy?"

"Yeah..." He sighs, taking a moment before he replies "Yeah copy that Havoc"

"BRAVO one, we need an urgent sit rep, copy"

"Um... yeah, yeah copy that. We're um....we're gonna attempt to get three and six out now. I'll get back to you when I have an update on progress"

"BRAVO One... " Eric pauses, hesitating before he replies "... just to um... let you know. The situation here at command. Alpha team is en- route and well... command brass, they're now pressing for you to meet them at new infill point. Intel update indicates hostages are not at the compound. We'll send you through new co-ordinates. Bravo one......they ordering you to Charlie Mike"

Jason can hear the hesitant sigh in Blackburn's voice as he gives the new instructions Shit! "Yeah um... Havoc, that's err... that's not possible. What I mean is, we can't leave our position right now." he sighs rubbing his head, trying to think how to stall them "C'mon you need to buy me a few hours. You gotta think of something, give us some time here. We um... we gotta at least attempt to get them out. Copy" he cuts off sighing wondering what the order will be that come back. _Come on Eric, buy me just a few hours... Shit!_ Jason paces around moving away from the rest of the team so they can't overhear his conversation.

"Bravo one, I...." Eric again hesitates, closing his eyes, he sighs loudly "I'll do what I can, but... you need to speed it up. I don't know how long I'm gonna be able to stall this" he looks over his shoulder behind him to the bustle of Commanding officers and CIA agents rushing around. "Bravo one, they need those hostages back ASAP. Your presence there may have already compromised this op. Jason... brass are pushing hard on this, but I'll do what I can"

"What the hell do they want me to do? What they just want me to leave my men... in a hole.. to die? C'mon, you gotta do somethin'. Eric, Alpha are on their way right..." he sighs loudly, rubbing the throbbing ache in his head.

"Bravo one...they're gonna want proof of life before I can do anything... can you give it?"

 _Proof of life! Shit!_ Jason apprehensively looks around behind him. Watching as Trent wipes the rain off his face "Um... yeah, yeah... we um... we heard somethin', in the night... a cry, a sound" he grits his teeth as he lies "So, yeah... yeah we have good reason to think they're alive" He sighs as Ray, now standing beside him, frowns nervously.

"Alright then... I'll try and buy you some time. I'll get Alpha team co-ordinates pinged over, then I'll get back to you. This is Havoc out!"

"What's going on Jace?" Ray frowns "You heard somethin' in the night brother? You heard Sonny and Clay?"

The others gather around him, he looks up at Trent swallowing nervously "Yeah, we err... thought we heard somethin' right?" he frowns, watching as Trent hesitantly nods. The others watching them both of them intently

"Okay then... " Jason claps his hands, gesturing them towards the hole in the ground "so..we need to speed this up. Cake eaters are pushing hard for us to Charlie mike. We need to get Clay and Sonny out before that happens"

"What?" Ray frowns "They can't be serious, right? They want us to leave them?" he cocks his eyebrow as he stares a Jason "So, that why you told them you heard somethin'?"

"No. No, I told them that cos I did. Look Ray they want proof of life so ... I told them we had it." They stare at each other Ray not knowing if he believes him or not. Jason looks away then he sighs" I um... told them we, I...I heard them cry out in the night. I don't know how much time Blackburn's gonna buy us Ray, so let's stop wasting it and get digging. If they're down there, we need to get them out, and asap!"

Everyone nods and then they wearily pick up the tools and start to dig away at the earth that's covering the entrance to the mine shaft.

Clearing its hard work and in the heat and humidity, they have to take water breaks often. The soft sandy soil is not easy to move and with the constant rain, that's falling hard, the earth keeps sliding back into the hole as they uncover it.

Everyone's exhausted.

Brock hits his shovel into the ground again throwing the earth behind him, he's standing a few feet down in the earthen hole when he hits a hardness under his feet, and he can't dig any further "Wait! Wait, hold up!... There's something stuck here!"

They all scrabble away clearing the remaining orange sand that covers it. Wooden boards that have crisscrossed across the hole blocking it.

 _Shit!_ he frowns "Now what do we do?"

Jason doesn't wait around, and he grabs the pick from the ground "Out the way!"

Brock climbs out of the hole and as he does Jason brings the pick-axe down hard against the wooden boards. There's a loud crack and a splitting sound as the boards start to break up.

They all smile looking at each other.

They know this could be a good sign, if the boards have blocked the hole and it's stopped the earth falling all the way down, Sonny and Clay could still be down there. It gives them hope to continue and they grab a tool each and start hitting against the wooden blockade.

The boards start to snap and then they give way, falling down into the darkness below. The team stand around the edge looking down into the dark hole in the ground

"Flashlight!" Jason calls to Trent. He hands over the torch from his vest and they peer down as he shines the light into the hole. _Damn!_ It's too far to the bottom and he can't see anything.

"I'll go down there!" Brock looks up at him. "You can rope me down; I've done it before. Caving.. you know"

"Okay..." Jason nods " .. alright we got no choices. We need to find out if their down there"

They grab at the kit bags, getting some ropes out, and getting Brock ready.

There's a sudden loud clap of thunder and lightning streaks over the sky and then the rain starts to lash down. The water's pouring down the mound of sand from where the ridge collapsed.

Then there's a weird loud rumbling sound and as they look around the earth beneath them starts to shake and the large bank of orange sandy soil starts to move in a watery sludge down the hillside.

They stand, open-mouthed, watching as it rapidly starts to disappear down into the mine-shaft they just dugout, and unable to do anything to stop it they watch in sheer horror as the tunnel collapses in on itself. The open entrance now disappearing under an enormous heap of shifting soil.

 _Shit!!_ "NO!!!" Jason cries out gasping in desperation. Shocked, beyond words he places his hands on top of his head not sure what to do.

The rain stops. The clouds break and the sun breaks through.

And then, despite the squawks, squeaks, and cries from birds and animals around them, Bravo just stands - deathly quiet, in silence.

None of them can move as they take onboard the nightmare reality of what just happened.


	8. Can they continue?

There's a subdued silence.

No-one moves.

All eyes are fixed, staring, at the now level, flat orange mud at their feet. The ground a smooth sloped embankment that covers the shaft where they were digging only moments ago.

Jason can feel a weighted pain in his chest, as it heaves up and down, forcing in each breath. His lungs, heavy with fear, pressing against his rib-cage as a stunning horror grips at every screaming muscle in his body and the oppressive humidity of the jungle leaves him struggling for air.

Expressionless. Motionless. He stands still. Hands resting on his head listening to the loud screams.  _ Noooo!!!  _ The noise fills his head, the sound ringing in his ears.

Forcing in another deep breath, he looks around trying to see which one of the team it is that's crying out. Looking at each one as they all stand, mouths open, in silence. He can now hear a loud, puffing wheeze. It's him breathing mixed with the pounding thud of his heart and then he realizes it's him, he's the one, that's crying in muted terror. His throat's so dry that he can't physically make the sound and it's just a silent response locked in his mind.

Ray stands still, transfixed to the spot. He closes his eyes and, inaudible to the rest of the team, he prays.

Trent's head drops in despair, eyes glued to the ground as Brock slumps down next to him in the soil. His body exhausted, he rests with his head leaned tight against his knees.

Ray finishes up in his prayer and swivels sideways at the exact second that Jason's legs buckle and his body sinks with a thud into the soft earth. Frantically he digs, his bare hands scooping away at the soil. His breathing labored and panic-stricken. He's not thinking, both his body and mind out of his control and it's like lunacy he keeps grabbing handfuls of earth.

Ray watches him for what feels like an hour. its mere seconds. Unsure what to do he looks up, exchanging a pitying glance with Trent who's only response is to shake his head. All of them overwhelmed by the sudden sense of loss and the failure in their task, to get Sonny and Clay out.

"Jace!" Ray takes a breath "Jace... stop.  _ Jason! S _ top!" Ray keeps calling, telling him over but unable to get a response.

Jason's covering himself in the mud, his arms scooping it back from their last position. He turns his head, begging help from Ray as he continues in his pointless task "We need to get them out!"

Ray steps across to him, laying his hand firmly on his shoulder "Jace... brother, stop. There's nothing we can do now."

"No!" Jason glares "No! Don't say that, get down here and dig with me! Trent... Brock, get digging we need to get them out!"

Neither of the others moves, all they can do is stare at him. Despite the sheer exhaustion, they feel they would dig in a heartbeat if they thought it would save their two brothers from the hell below ground. Truth is, they can't save them now. No miracle of chance, no prayers, nothing will save them.

Ray asks the blue sky above for guidance, what can they do. Unanswered he silently shakes his head in despair. Tugging meaningfully at Jason's arm trying to stand him up. "Jace ...c'mon man. We did what we could, but this ..." he swallows trying to deny the words he now has to say "there's.... there's nothing we can do. Time to let it go."

"What?! What the hell do you mean Ray? " Jason angrily forces himself to stand. Facing only inches away from Ray's face "Since  _ when _ is there  _ nothing _ we can do? No! No, I'm not giving up on them... now I said dig, so  _ DIG!! _ "

Ray stands steadfast. Jason closes in on him, pushing against him, demanding his help. But despite the venom and anger, Ray doesn't flinch. His silent stance provoking Jason to lash out, shoving him hard in the chest. Ray takes it and Jason shoves back, harder still.

Closing his eyes Ray takes a deep breath and as Jason readies to push again Ray's hand grabs at his neck and pulls him close. Taking him in his arms holding him as silently they grieve together for their loss. "Jace brother, we have to stop! There  _ is _ nothing we can do for them now. They're gone!"

With those words, Jason's body relaxes, and he pulls away from Ray's comfort, both of them just standing still staring into the ground. Quiet, wet and covered in mud. Exhausted. Jason's head drops and he accepts the reality of what Ray says. The sun is out, and damp steam rises from the surrounding trees as he slumps, quiet and broken, head in hands to the floor.  _ Fuck!  _

Ray takes a breath, running his hand through the wet of his beard while circling himself. Surveying the newly changed landscape and bizarrely given the circumstances, he finds a peaceful enjoyment in having the warmth of the sun on his face.

Trent slumps to a sitting position next to Brock and quietly takes a sip from his water pack. Brock resting his elbow on his knee, his free hand tugging the wet matted mess of his curls. This is the moment, he misses Cerb the most. Wishing him here by his side, for the love and comfort only a dog can bring.

There's an eerie peace that descends over them. The sheer scale of the horror sinks in.

Minutes tick by and the clouds move overhead but not one of the team shifts position. Then Jason's disturbed by the sudden loud crackle in his ear as his radio mic breaks into the silence.

"BRAVO One, this is Havoc, do you have a sitrep, copy?"

_ Shit! _ Jason sighs looking up as reality intrudes back into their world. Ray can't hear what's being said, but he knows something's wrong. "Yeah, this is BRAVO One, copy. Sit-rep...." he breaks off, his voice cracking with emotion, rubbing his mud-covered hand over his tear-filled eyes.

There's a long silent pause and the radio call comes again. "Bravo one this is HAVOC do you have a sit-rep... Sit-rep! Bravo One, copy?"

Jason takes a breath, his head wondering about what will come once he gives them the update. What their orders will be. Ray watches him take a long-drawn out-breath, sitting perfectly upright, puffing his chest before taking control "Havoc this is  _ BRAVO ONE _ .... we..." he closes his eyes, his pretense of control wanes as he becomes terrified to say the words, that he now must " we have fallen eagles... I repeat.... we have fallen eagles. We've lost three and six, copy"

Blackburn, radio in hand, stumbles dumbfounded where he stands at the desk.  _ Say again your last! _ His head questions the words, wanting to demand him repeat them. Not wanting to believe what he's hearing even though he heard the words perfectly clear. He holds back the request while internally he digests the information.

He looks down at Davis who sits silent and numb. She's stunned to the core, her mouth open, motionless. Words spinning around in her head making her feel nauseous.

"Commander Blackburn, is there a problem here?" Lindell questions from the other side of the room.

"Sir... they...Bravo team, they ... Quinn and Spenser, they're...gone!" He and Lindell exchange glances. "They weren't able to get them out,"

Lindell nods accepting of the information and almost immediately takes control over the situation "That's regretful. But...well, despite the circumstances, we need to carry on here Commander. This mission is of utmost importance, national security is at stake. So, please give me a moment."

He strides away to the other side of the room, back to where a congregation of varying officers, intelligence, and CIA agents, including Mandy are focused on laptops and screens.

Lisa and Eric are silent, unsure exactly what they should do now or how  _ to carry-on _ .

Blackburn looks up and around the room, the pitying stares coming from some operations team. Those, who know Bravo aware of the enormity of what they just heard. Some who are here purely for this mission, give them consolatory looks.

Lindell looks at him, he can see the floundering look on his face. "Commander Blackburn...send our condolences to the team..." he orders "then find out if they are fit to continue the mission. Oh and Commander, you need to impress on Master Chief Hayes that this operation, is imperative to national security. It is of utmost importance that we retrieve those Intel operatives, back into our care."

"Sir..." Eric wants to question the order, but he's also aware he needs to stay respectful to a senior officer. He looks at Davis, in stunned disbelief, that as if nothing happened the Captain wants him to ask BRAVO to just continue.

"Do you have a problem there, Commander?" frowning, Lindell looks up from his position leaned over the desk on the other side of the operations center.

"Um ... No... I mean, no, Sir!"

"Commander, whilst I appreciate their loss, you must also be aware this is an ongoing operation and we still have a task to complete. A good many people's lives are depending on us to accomplishing this mission. That is something you should also make clear to the Master Chief,"

Lisa closes her eyes, mortified by Lindell's bluntness, the _ mission comes first  _ attitude. She questions herself if this is what it means, being an officer, she wonders if she's really cut out for it. The unemotional way, he's pushing the mission over the loss of two from Bravo.

The captain can sense their nervous lack of response and crosses the room towards them followed closely by Mandy. He can see the lost look on her face "Ensign Davis, may I remind you this is a battleground. Casualties of war, whilst never pleasant, are inevitable. Our job is to complete the mission with which we were tasked with. Do you understand that?"

She nods. Her mouth dry she struggles to form the words "Yes Sir, I understand!"

"Good! Now, Ms. Ellis has some further developments and new information, you may need to update the team, can you do that effectively or do I need to relieve you of your post?"

"No Sir, I... I can do that" she sighs looking up at Mandy who smiles awkwardly. Lindell takes his leave and heads back to talk with the rest of the command center.

Mandy sighs loudly "Eric... Lisa, I'm so sorry. Please tell Jason, I'm thinking of them," Eric nods in reply and Lisa prepares herself. "Look I know this is not the best of timing but we have some new intel, it puts the HVTs in a different location. I have verified it and Alpha team's infil has been updated to the new coordinates. The new rendezvous point is one click from Bravo's last known location,"

Blackburn sighs loudly, clearing his throat. He's ready to assume command. His team needs him and though it's with a heavy heart, he picks up the radio. Rehearsing his words in his head for what he's about to say to Jason, he presses the radio mic. "BRAVO One, this is HAVOC base. Please advise, are you fit to proceed? Repeat, are you able to Charlie-Mike, copy"?

_ Shit! _ Jason sighs loudly, rubbing his hand through his hair.  _ What the fuck is going on there?  _ They just want us to carry on? He closes his eyes looking around at the forlorn faces on his tired team. His heart screams  _ NO! _ No, they are not fit to continue but his head as Bravo One, he knows they still have a job to do. This is about the mission and not his lost team members. He needs to box off feelings for Sonny and Clay and proceed with the mission as they were tasked. They need to make Sonny and Clay's lives count for something and getting those HVTs back will go some way towards doing that.

"Havoc this is BRAVO one, copy. Yeah .... yeah we're ready to Charlie-Mike,"

His words raise eyebrows and both Trent and Brock look up over to Ray, hoping for some guidance.

"Bravo One, please be advised, there is a change to the Intel. Sending new coordinates. Alpha team is re-routing to a new location. Further details to come. Alpha team ETA is three hours. Do you copy?"

"Copy that. This is Bravo One out!" he checks the time on his watch waiting for the new coordinates and data to come in. It's some good news that Full Metal is heading up Alpha and that thought gives him some comfort to know he'll want this to count just as much.

"Alright...." He sighs, taking a breath "get yourselves together. We need to move out!"

Trent and Brock stand up, dusting themselves down. It's pointless really, the orange mud caking their uniforms. They look at the ground where Sonny and Clay, are now buried. Hanging their heads, they stand in somber reflection as Jason hands Ray the shovel. He then takes one of his own. They plant them a meter apart in the sandy soil side by side. Jason takes the flag from his backpack and taking a corner each, they tie it using the tools at posts, marking the spot where their brothers lie.

Bowing heads there spend a few quiet moments paying their own personal respects.

Then as the others gather their kit up leaving Jason alone. Hand on the flag he stands silent. Wiping away one solitary tear from his cheek he takes a deep breath. Then, striding into position at the front, he begins the sad task of leading his team, down the incline and away from here.

~ ## ~

Clay holds his breath. His body freezes to the spot, watching as the hole in the ground they just left collapses before their very eyes.

He takes a deep breath, thanking God that he'd moved them the few feet inside the side tunnel when he did.

_ Fuck! _ He sighs. Clutching at Sonny's utility vest, he hauls him backward a few more feet.

Sat on the ground Clay has Sonny's body wedged between his legs, head on his lap. Coughing, he tries desperately to get a clear breath, as a dust cloud of earth overwhelms them.

_ Holy Shit!  _ He gasps, his heart pounding so hard in his chest that it physically hurts. The shock of what just happened hits like a hard slap in the face.  _ Fuck!!.... Oh, fuck! _ Cussing is about all he can do; any other words are too difficult. The severity of the situation just got real as he stares, stunned, into the darkness in front of them.

Grappling with Sonny, pulling at the canvas straps on his shoulders he has hold of he clings to him for dear life. Sonny feels like his only constant, the only thing making him feel secure right now is that he is with Sonny.

Then the reality dawns on him, if he hadn't moved when he did they would both now be lying covered by the tonnes of the earth that just came crashing down, blocking the path.  _ Fuck! _

"Clay... what the hell happened there?" Sonny groggily asks as he focuses in and out of his morphine-induced haze "What the hell was that noise?"

"To be honest..." Clay sighs "I don't really know what happened, but I think the tunnel collapsed. But I think someone up there was looking out for us!" he sighs, the enormity of the situation isn't lost on him and all he can do is hold tight to Sonny and stare at the solid wall of mud. There is no way back now so they will have only one choice and that's to head back down the small tunnel they're sheltering in.

A sudden panic of fear grips him, wondering how safe the rest of the tunnels are. Will they, like that one come crashing down on them too?

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. He must forget everything for now. He pulls at Sonny, waking him up "Sonny, we've got no choice. We've gotta get out of here!"

"Okay..." Sonny frowns. He knows that's going to mean moving and moving, even a few meters, means pain. Getting him inside this tunnel, hurt like hell, so anything more is going to be worse, for both of them.

"Sorry ..." Clay knows what this means " but we've got no choice... we need to go. We can't stay here. This whole lot could come down".

Sonny has no choice; he has to go where Clay takes him. Like it or not - pain or no pain.

Forcing himself to ignore his own pain Clay scrambles backward in the wet earth. This tunnel is much narrower, there's no height to stand up, so he has to stay sat down behind Sonny's shoulders. He sighs, taking a breath in, readying himself.

He slides back a few feet, leaving Sonny lying flat on the ground, then he wedges his feet into the side of the tunnel, puts his hands on the straps of his vest, and pulls with all his might sliding Sonny's body the few feet towards him. It's slow repeating the process inch by inch, foot by foot, over and over. His legs shaking with the strain, his muscles exhausted by the tremendous effort it takes.

Luckily the tunnel slopes at a sharp descent downward. From what Clay can work out the shaft is an air tunnel between the main shaft and the top of the hill. It means at least gravity is on their side.

He's working muscles he didn't know he had as he repeats his slow painful method of extracting them. His arms hurting beyond tolerance but still, he keeps going.

It seems to have taken forever, and he's not even sure how far they've moved. Shuffle back, wedge, pull, slide Sonny on to his lap. It's a constant rinse and repeat until finally, he can't do it anymore.

He collapses on to his back "I need a minute!" he sighs gasping for air. Taking his water pack from his back he takes a drink.  _ Ahhh!! _

Sonny lays motionless and like most of the journey down the tunnel, apart from the odd gasp in pain Sonny doesn't say a word.

In part, it's because the drugs are having the effect they should, though not enough to completely deaden the pain but enough numbing effect, to make it bearable. Second, it's because he knows Clay has enough on his plate without the sounds of him constantly moaning.

"Clay... can I have some water, man, I'm thirsty,"

"Um.. sure" Clay carefully places the straw from his pack into Sonny's mouth as he drinks there's a slurping sound and he can hear Sonny struggling. It's then he realizes that they've drained the pack dry.  _ We're gonna need to get more water! _ He sighs keeping it to himself.

With Sonny laid on his back in front of him, Clay leans back resting with his hand behind him for support. As he places his hand down on the ground, he can feel it crumble and drop away behind him. Quickly he sits up, turning around he checks with the flashlight.

_ Ahh!  _ He sighs then smiles he remembers now they are finally at the end of the air shaft. Clay sighs relieved. Now comes the difficult part as he has to drop Sonny down a few feet into the main mine shaft. "Sonny, you awake?"

_ Mmmm hmm! " _ Somethin' wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, just um... there's a drop, I gotta pull you down. It's gonna hurt, but then we gonna be on the way outta here. Sonny, it's gonna be alright, trust me." He smiles to himself as he sighs.

_ Mmmm _ ! "It's gonna hurt you say?... Well, nothing new there then" he smiles, lost in a new world of morphine numbness.

"Sonny you okay there?" Clay frowns, he's worried by how groggy he seems.

_ Mmmm hmmm!  _ "Look, just do what you gotta do Clay. Just get us the hell outta here!"

Clay takes a deep breath and then turning around he drops himself down on the other side of the ridge behind him. It's only a few feet down and one of the tunnel walls as he caved in over the years making a mud slope angled down to the boarded out, square, shaft at the bottom. It'll ease the pressure of getting Sonny down.

He stands up, stretching his back, stiff from the cramped conditions of the smaller tunnel. Taking a deep breath, the air has a less dank taste to it down here.

"Sonny... stay there" He smiles laughing to himself at the absurdity of that statement " What I mean is... I'll be right back."

"Clay... Clay where you goin' man?" there's a sudden panic to Sonny's tone. Not wanting to be left alone again.

"Sonny just hang tight. I won't be a minute; I'm just checking something out," He looks right and then left. Frowning he can make the light coming from the end  _ Oh my god! _ he sighs with relief "Sonny I'm coming ta get ya, we're gonna get out of here!"

He clambers back up to the tunnel where Sonny lays still, and silent.

"Sonny you okay?" he pauses listening "C'mon man answer me... Sonny! ...  _ Shit! _ " he feels at the pulse on his neck  _ Fuck! _ It's weak, and he's too quiet for Clay's liking.

Struggling against the severe pain in his ribs and the exhausting ache in his arms, he somehow musters enough energy to go again, but this time with some hope that they might, soon, be out of here. Grabbing Sonny under the arms, he grits his teeth, then straining he slowly hauls him out.

Sonny grunts loudly with the extreme pain and Clay winces, the sound sending shivers up his spine. He's the one causing this pain but still.... he fact he's groaning, making the noise, it's good. It means he's alive.

"C'mon man..." he bites down using all the strength he has left to slide Sonny awkwardly down the staggering drop into the shaft below.

Coughing and choking on the earthy dust. The floor might be a mush of wet sand from the water flowing but the walls are powder dry and as they move the fine surface keeps blowing up in his face.

"We're nearly there now." He tugs one last time until they both spill tumbling down the last two feet. A thud at the bottom as Clay lands backward, Sonny's whole weight on top of him.  _ Ahhh! _

There's a caterwauling sound as Sonny screams in pain.  _ Arrrrrghhhh! Fuck! _

_ Shit!. _ "I'm sorry man, I tripped. You okay?"

He looks at the ground, strewn with old planks of wood that have come away from the sides of the mine. He sits up rubbing himself down, checking the wound on his arm which is bleeding much more now. It holding up but is bloodied and sore. He ignores it instead of checking on Sonny.

"Alright, last bit, okay ready?" he smiles "Then we're gonna get some fresh air!"

"Yeah whatever you say" Sonny sighs he really could care less now. His head disoriented by the pain. His thoughts miles from here. He watches Clay stagger to his feet grabbing at him again then as he feels the ground underneath him move and he closes his eyes tight shut.

They stop. Clay sighing loudly. "Thank god!! oh thank god!" he smiles as they get too, what must be, the tunnel entrance.

It's loosely boarded over but daylight is coming through between the gaps and the air feels so fresh. He puts his face to one of the larger breaks between the struts and sucks in a breath.

_ Mmmm! _ he sighs smiling as he tries to peep out. After the endless hours they've spent in the dark, the bright sunlight burns his eyes, making him squint. He looks around at Sonny laying on his back, head resting on the backpack Clay slid underneath. He smiles. Taking a breath and a moment to recover his energy.

First noticing there's a larger hole in the panels at the base, like a crawl space, as if an animal or something has been using it as an entrance. It's much too small for Clay's muscled body to fit through but the boarding isn't fixed so well and looser there. He sits on the ground and placing his boot up against the timber, he kicks out, hard.

There's cracking, splitting sound and he repeats the process, forcing one side of the board to come loose. Continuing with the heavy boot kicks, three more of the boards break away from their rusted fixings and he's now able to easily push them away with his hands. Widening the gap allows daylight to flood inside the mine shaft.

Now able to get his shoulders through the exit he's made he looks out.

Faced with blue sky and sunshine he sighs, grinning from ear to ear. The view into the open gives him a renewed feeling of energy and hope. He kicks out, more fiercely this time, forcing the other planks that barred their exit, off. He doesn't stop now until they're all on the ground and he's able to step outside.  _ Freedom! _

_ Oh my god! _ he sighs loudly, stretching his back and arms. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, breathing in. It's hot, the humidity high. The foliage in front of him steaming in the sunlight drying out from, the not long passed, rainstorm.

But it's beautiful, and it's not claustrophobic like the dank dark tunnel they've been locked in for hours, could be days, he has no clue how long they were there.

Placing his hands on his hips, he looks down from the top of the slope and smiles. Noticing now that there seems to be, what looks like, a pathway running down the hillside, directly in front of him. It's somewhat overgrown but a lot less vegetation than the dense jungle either side of it.

He stands, looking around, surveying the view. Just miles and miles of endless lush green trees and plants. But slowly his smile begins to fades and his expression becomes more intense, as the reality of their new location sinks in.

So, pleased he was just to get out of the bleak hell-hole grave of tunnels it's only now, minutes later, that he considers,  _ Just how the hell are we going to get out of here? _


	9. What's your name?

The large droplet of rain runs down Clay's face and he wipes it away with the back of his hand. Sighing loudly, as he looks out from where they are sitting, semi-sheltered, just inside the entrance to the disused mine shaft. The rain lashing down, so hard, there was nowhere else for them to go.

Manhandling Sonny, he takes the respire opportunity to strip him from his backpack and utility vest. Then, taking his time, he carefully and thoroughly checks him over for any further injuries, other than the one on his leg.

Sonny groans as Clay pulls him forward. His body is covered in many bumps, bruises, and small lacerations. Many of which are new and were inflicted when Clay dragged him on the long rocky exit they made from the tunnel. 

Leaning him back he's now slumped in a position, sitting up, his back rested against some old boards that Clay kicked off the entrance to order for them to get out. 

"You okay?" Clay frowns watching him. He's been drifting in and out of unconsciousness for a while now and Clay's concerned.

Sonny stays quiet, he's found a plateau with the pain now just as long as he doesn't move "Mmmm hmm" he nods in reply.

"Okay, I'm gonna take another look at your leg. So, hold still."

All Sonny can do is merely nod and grunt. Then closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath in readying himself for the spike in pain he knows will come too, the minute Clay lays his hand on the wound.

_ Urgh! Fuck!  _ He groans loudly as Clay gently pulls at the makeshift dressings he put on it earlier. Taking a hold of his foot he feels over it looking for anything unusual.

"Can you feel that?" he frowns as he watches for movement in his toes.

Sonny concentrates and just gently he can feel Clay's fingers run along the sole of his foot "Mmmm hmm.. yeah... yeah I can feel, that a bit"

"That's good then" Clay sighs somewhat relieved that there is some feeling. Then carefully he loosens the bandage, Sonny grimacing in pain. " _ Hmmm _ ... I'm gonna need to put something clean on that"

Emptying their backpacks on to the ground behind him he searches through what's left of their very limited medical supplies.  _ Shit! _ He frowns realizing there are no more clean dressings, and he rubs at his head, trying to think what he should do. 

He lifts his leg, examining it more closely. It's a huge open wound, the skin cut deep to the bone, peeled back like an open can of sardines. "Okay ... I don't think there's actually a break, though I can't be sure I'm gonna have to find something, to redress it with before we get out of here"

Sonny sighs loudly, it's all he can do as he nods.

Clay sits, leaning back the next thing he does is check on the wound on his own arm. The dressing on that is filthy, bloodied coated in an orange-red mud color. Moving it makes it ache, but the pain's been so severe, so prolonged that he's now almost numb to the sensation.

He takes a breath and then un-clipping his utility vest, he takes it off, followed by his camo shirt. Then strips off the white tee shirt he wears underneath. Using the chance of being undressed, to checks the bruising around his ribs. Every touch is sore and makes him grimace and groan as he firmly presses against his ribs. He's not sure if they are broken or just badly banged up.

The side of his body is a dark red color and some bruises are already starting to color up in a much deeper shade of purple and blue.

_ Mmmm!  _ He moans. Standing up, he steps out into the rain, letting the natural warm water wash through his hair and freshen up his sweat-drenched, dirty skin. It feels so nice and he smiles as Sonny looks up at him.

"You know... don't think about doing me a lap dance for entertainment... you ain't a girl from the Boom-Boom Room, you know that!" Sonny laughs. 

Clay grins, pulling his hand through his hair pulling the sand from his curls. He looks up and as he does, the rain suddenly stops, and out comes the sun, and soon he can feel the heat burning against the bare skin on his back. 

He takes a deep breath. The air is at its most fresh just as the rain stops. Refreshing, just before the air-sapping humidity kicks in.

Re-joining Sonny in the shelter of their tunnel entrance hideaway he sits down beside him "You okay?"

"Yeah ..." Sonny sighs ".. yeah I'm good. We outta that hell hole.. so that's gotta be a good thing, right?" Clay nods and he and Sonny just look at each other "You think we're gonna get outta here... the jungle I mean? You think we're gonna make it home?"

Clay looks around the miles, and miles, of green jungle, spreading out below them. He smiles "Made it this far didn't we?... We're gonna be fine, alright. Sonny, just hang in there"

"Oh, I ain't goin' nowhere. You stuck with me." Sonny takes a breath he too can see the treetops "You think anyone knows we're alive?"

Clay shrugs "I don't know Sonny, I really don't,"

"You think... they're alive? Bravo I mean."

Clay doesn't want to contemplate that thought. The thought some, or all, of the team might be gone. "Sonny you know what... you talk too much. Just shut the hell up and let me sort this damn leg out."

Sonny quietens and his head drops and he closes his eyes while Clay finds some clean padding in the pouch of Sonny's medical kit. His eyes flash open to the sound of fabric ripping. Clay tearing with his hands at the clean white material of the shirt he took off.

Having been under his camouflage shirt it's still fairly clean and he tears it into long strips. Then, carefully, removing the entire dressing from Sonny's injured leg he uses some fabric dipped in a cup of rainwater he collected, to bathe around the wound - cleaning it as best he can. It's a large gaping laceration and there's no way of dressing it, other than plugging the hole with some more of the material.

_ Curragh! Shit!!  _ Sonny coughs, retching with the hurt. He closes his eyes tight shut and grits his teeth. His toes curl up. It's excruciating  _ FUCK!  _ "Clay what the hell you doin' man!" He grips his hand into a fist, clenching it open and shut. 

Clay stops. "Sorry... you okay?" he frowns "Don't look!"

_ Mmmm hmm! _ "Yeah just keep goin'.. ignore me." Despite what Clay said, he opens his eyes and looks down just as he pulls the dressing away "Oh hell!" His stomach lurches, churning with nausea as he sees the bloodied flesh and open laceration. Leaning his head back he now again shuts his eyes " I think I'm gonna throw up!"

"I told you  _ not  _ to look" Clay laughs "You know what you're like"

_ Urggghh! _ "Oh my god that was so gross ... and is it me or does that stink... I really think I'm gonna puke,"

"Sonny hold it! C'mon man, I don't need to be dealing with your stomach contents too. Just swallow it down!" Clay's worried the last thing he needs is for Sonny to throw up. He's already dehydrated enough being sick losing more fluids "Sonny... just sip some water!"

He shoves the camel pack straw in his mouth getting him to drink from the remaining water they have left.

That too is of concern. Clay worried how they will get more. Trent's advice before they left -  _ Don't drink the rainwater unless _ .... it became vital for life. The water's contaminated with all kinds of parasites that could make you sick. The way Clay sees it... it will become a problem, and pretty soon. He would have to find a solution to that problem too.

Continuing with his repair job on the hole in Sonny's leg, he winds the strips of the torn shirt around and around holding in the material he padded it with. Sitting back when he's finished "That looks pretty good actually!" he smiles. "You think Trent would be impressed?"

Hmm! Sonny frowns now daring to open his eyes and look at it "Well now... looks damn good to me but, you know, still wish Trent was here to do it!"

"Yeah, me too Sonny, me too!" Clay sighs loudly as he now turns his attention to his own wounded arm. Taking off the dirty dressing to look at it. The hole where he pulled the stick from his angry, red, and painfully sore.

Discarding all the filthy dressings into a heap beside him. He'd find somewhere later to dispose of them later. Not wanting to leave them anywhere near so as not to attract vermin to the bloodied sepid smell.

Now using one of the shorter lengths of the shirt fabric, he folds it into a large square which he then uses to pad over the wound. Awkwardly, one hand, he wraps a long strip around it "Here tie this off for me" he holds his arm out for Sonny to tie the two tail ends he left, keeping the bandage in place.

"That should do it!" Sonny sighs as he secures it tightly. Clay nods. Then standing up he picks up his weapon, handing Sonny his "We going somewhere?" he frowns.

"I am .... you're waiting here. I'm just gonna take a little wander, while it's dry. See if I can get a bearing on where we are. This path.." he points in front of them ".. has been used at some point, recently. And that... entrance, it had a hole in it, like someone had been here. If I've got my bearings right, I've got a feeling we may not be too far from one of the village smallholdings we skirted around on the way up to the ridge,"

"Okay... just be careful alright!" Sonny nod he lays his head back to rest. The pain of Clay's nursing skills is dampening down, and he has a few minutes of sleep.

"Get some rest Sonny, I won't go too far" Clay musters some energy and then wearily he trudges down the steep bank of the hillside. 

He's following the break in the foliage down a muddied path that leads back up to the mine. 

It's warm in the sun and it feels nice on his bare skin. He smiles as he now realizes he forgot to put his shirt back on. His boots feel heavy on his weary legs and the muddy ground doesn't make things any easier on him as he starts the steep trek down the pathway.

His muddied pants are drying out and after the dank dark of the tunnel, it's nice to hear the noises surrounding him. Looking around, up in the treetops he takes a minute to absorb the chirping of the birds and animals.

Suddenly he loses his footing and slips. Sliding and tumbling down the steeper part of the hill.  _ Fuck! _ He hits the ground with a heavy thud. Jarring his arm and sore side  _ Ahhh fuck!!!.... That was stupid, Clay! _ He sits where he landed, berating himself for losing concentration.

Sitting a moment on the large boulder, that thankfully he missed, he takes a moment rubbing his pain and checking the wound on his arm. 

As he looks up at his surrounding, he realizes the hill has widened out and now he can see that the pathway is more, a dirt road. A bright orange expanse cut out in the hillside and he can see now as he focuses on how it spirals downwards.

He stands up to examine where it leads. Looking down at the orange sand soil. "Tyre tracks!"

Turning around looking in the opposite direction he can see how it curves around the green of the hillside but not where it goes as it disappears back into the jungle. Logically he would assume.  _ Any village or smallholding will be at the bottom of the valley _ . Looking down to where it dips away in the trees.  _ But we were climbing upwards?  _

He frowns as he thinks, questioning the operation. They were headed upwards. The compound was up. He rubs at his head wondering about his position. If this is the road to the compound, then he needs to get off it, and now. He can't afford to be seen. He knows if he were found and Sonny still alone, at the top of the path, Then there would be no hope for him. 

He takes a breath and then starts the back-arching climb up to his friend.

Exhausted as he gets to the top he smiles. There sat in their hideaway is Sonny, sound asleep and snoring heavily.

He watches him for a few moments more, then touching his cheek with his hand he gently wakes him "Sonny... you okay there?"

Mmmm... He opens his eyes "Oh you're back.. yeah.. yeah I'm good. Just needed a minute to rest"

"It's fine,"

"So, you find anythin'? A way out of this hell-hole?" 

"Yeah, the path leads to what looks like a roadway. Sonny do you remember in the briefing, the plans to the compound. It was on top of the ridge, right? ... I mean we were going upwards. Do you remember if there were any other buildings, farm properties, smallholdings on those maps?"

Sonny leans back. His head is fuzzy as he tries to think. The briefing feels like a lifetime ago and he scans the memories in his head "Yeah .. there were a few. Mostly abandoned farms. Didn't intel say some were being used as cook-houses, after they killed the farm owners?"

"That roadway down there looks like it spirals upwards, possibly to the compound,"

"We in trouble then? To get outta here. We can't use the road."

"No, we'll be okay. No one knows were here. We just gotta figure it out" Clay slumps down on the ground next to him. Rubbing his head, he's so tired.

"Hey Clay, you got anythin' to eat?"

Hmmm... Clay searches through the remaining contents of their backpacks and pockets of his vest and he comes back with a small variety of packets. 

"Hey, cookies!" Sonny smiles. Clay smiles backhanding him one of the two. They both hungrily bite into them. As the haze of morphine wear off and the nagging aching pain increases Sonny attempts to stretch his leg. Grimacing. "So, what we do now?"

"Well we're gonna have to get help. We can't stay here. Not only your injuries but we're almost out of the water, and food!" he frowns looking at the unappetizing crackers he's about to eat.

"But you not gonna leave me, right?" Sonny suddenly panics.

Clay's quiet. He's contemplating his options. Weighing up the pros and cons of leaving or taking Sonny with him. Wondering just how he will even move him. He doesn't answer the question directly "Just rest. I'll think of something"

Sonny sighs, then finishing the last of the cookie, he opens more of the silver packets of ration food. They're not the nicest of things - until you're this hungry, then they taste delicious. Sonny tucks in, looking up as the rain falls again.

Clay sighs moving back under the makeshift shelter. His skin prickles with damp chills and he now puts his shirt on. It feels heavy, the fabric soaked with a cocktail of mud, his sweat and blood. 

Leaning his head back he's watching Sonny - he's fallen asleep, again. Clay takes the foil packet from his hand. Then doing a quick, self-reassuring, check of his pulse he moves up close next to him. Leaning his head against his shoulder, he closes his eyes.

~ # # ~

There's a heavy trudge of combat boots on the muddy ground as Bravo continues the steep trek down the hillside. It's hard going. Each step is slow and effort sapping. Jason's on lead, next Trent followed by Brock and Ray bringing up the rear.

The mood's heavy with a somber quiet tension. No one has spoken since they set off. Jason using silent hand signals to direct their journey.

The jungle thickens in parts making it virtually impossible to proceed, re-routing them around adding to the time, adding to the exhaustion. Cutting their way through becomes a physical challenge and there's the emotional drain of leaving Sonny and Clay behind.

Jason's hoping that once they meet up with Alpha team, replenish supplies and take a rest that things will improve. For now, nothing he can say will take away the hurt they're all feeling. 

They...  _ he,  _ lost two of his team. Nothing he could do would save them and it's a feeling that weighs heavy. Normally there's an outcome, a goal, something he wants to achieve, He can plan for that, but this... this was different. He did everything in his power to give them a chance but he could do nothing. He wasn't able to stop this was a catastrophic tragedy. He felt weak, vulnerable, and helpless. And that's a feeling he's not used to.

He takes a breath. Silently raising his hand indicating for them to stop. The pathway widens out, the foliage clears, and it looks more like a dirt track. They're still looking down into the dense jungle but a much wider pathway. Now it looks more like an unmade road, on which winds down below them.

He indicates for them to move again. Climbing down an almost, vertical embankment so they're physically standing in the middle of the vehicle wide, orange sand.

They take a breath and some water. Checking the surroundings. Ray reaffirming their position on the map. Brock drops to a haunched position, brushing his hand in the mud "Looks like tire tracks. A vehicle went through here and not that long ago"

He looks up Jason nods, he sees them too. "This has been used recently." Despite the heavy rain of earlier, there's an imprint, and it's very clear. "Something large, heavy went down this road. We need to get off it." he frowns now somewhat concerned "At least until we know exactly where it goes"

With that and without another word they disappear back into the vegetation. Unseen, hidden, camouflaged as if they never existed. He points them forward continuing to follow the coordinates Havoc sent through.

Now they're snaking uphill again the long orange road just a few feet below them following their path on the right-hand side.

"Hey shh!" Jason raises his hand. They stop almost instantly and without a sound, everyone freezes.

As they listen, they can hear it the humming grind of an engine. A vehicle, distant but there. They haven't heard one in days and it sounds loud against the quiet. Clanking, bumping along the dusty sand track. Getting closer.

Slowly they inch forward, still staying under their protective foliage canopy. The large dense green hiding them from view and as they arrive at the top of the ridge to where it drops they stop. Looking below, is what, looks like a village. 

On closer inspection from the sight scope on Ray's weapon - it's not. It's a complex of various tin shacks. "I count two... maybe three... four unknowns" Ray tallies as he watches the men outside smoking. "Looks like they are heavily armed - AKs mainly " he notes from the weapons slung loosely around from their shoulders.

"Alright... ," Jason sighs wearily "looks like we found our target. We'll hole up here and get some rest, 'til we get word from Alpha... Trent, you wanna take the first watch. The rest of you get some sleep"

~ # # ~

Sonny takes a deep breath clicking the safety from his weapon. He slowly moves his arm, nudging at Clay's body.

"Clay... Clay wake-up, man!" he whispers under his breath.

Clay's sound asleep, leaned up tight against Sonny's shoulder and he wakes. Sitting up with a start he takes a deep breath "Sonny.. what is it, man? You okay?" he blinks the sunlight hurting his eyes.

"No! Clay, I think we gotta problem." Sonny frowns, holding his weapon up pointing it in front of him.

_ Shit!  _ Clay jumps "Woah... Woah! Okay, steady there!" he puts his hand up defensively, taking a breath trying to stay calm as he looks the gun pointed directly at them. 

Taking a moment to come to his senses, he's unable to reach his own weapon, not without more of a movement and he doesn't want to scare the unknown in front of him. 

His chest heaves anxiously as he tries to stay calm " Okay.. ...okay just be cool. We're not going to hurt you" He frowns, not taking his eyes off "Careful... tu hablas ingles?....English... tu hablas ingles?" he questions.

"Si.... un poco"

"Si... okay... ," Clay sighs, swallowing nervously "a little... that's good. Look, we're not gonna hurt you... nosotros no te haremos dano... so you can put the gun down," he takes a breath nodding, his hands showing down "Sonny, put the weapon down man!"

"But Clay..."

"Just put it down!" Clay sighs " they're just kids. They don't wanna hurt us, they're just scared, right? You don't want to hurt anyone.." he nods to the older one who is holding the pistol pointed at them.

"They don't look very scared to me.." Sonny sighs, slowly and reluctantly lowering his weapon.

The small skinny boy frowning as he watches them "Tu tienes dinero?...  _ American dollars _ ...si?"

"Money.." Clay laughs "Si..." he nods "si! Yeah... yeah, I have money..... dollars. You want chocolate too?" he frowns reaching very slowly into his vest pocket and taking out a small candy bar.

"Hell, Clay.... you never told me you still had chocolate, when I asked you earlier."

"Yeah well... looks like it might come in handy now" he smiles handing the small bar forward. The older boy indicating for him to give it to the small one beside him.

"How the hell old are these kids?" Sonny frowns " And where the hell'd they get a pistol like that?"

"I don't know, but I don't think they wanna hurt us." Clay frowns looking at the elaborate weapon that looks way too big for the small boy's hand "My guess is they're local. Maybe they can help us? You live around here? ... Tu cas aqui? "

"Si..." the little boy nods, turning to point his hand back down the pathway.

"Si.." Clay takes a breath, he looks at Sonny "Me... I'm Clay and this ...this is Sonny. What's your name?... tu nombre?"

"Carlos..." the boy replies, hesitantly he lowers the weapon, still staring intently at Clay "Luis....my brother."

"Carlos, can you, and Luis, help us... to get out of here?"

The boy stares, watching him. "Si..." he smiles as he nods " I can get my brother, he can help you."

Clay takes a breath, he frowns looking at Sonny then back to the two small scraggly boys. Could they be the way out of here? "Okay... okay you get your brother. Thank you" he smiles. 


	10. Oh hell!

"Your brother?" Clay's curious.

"Si... my brother... Estuardo, he with my maya.." 

The small boy smiles, his large hazel eyes wide with fear but Clay reveries how calm he's being in the presence of the two American soldiers. And he watches as, clumsily, he holsters the gun into the waistband of his dirty torn jean.  _ How many times has this kid seen someone, more expert, do the same thing? _

"Okay..." he swallows nervously "you go. Go get help. .... Get your brother... si?" Clay smiles, if somewhat apprehensively, gesturing for them to leave. 

Lost in his thoughts he then watches as the children disappear down the path in front of them. Once out of view Clay drops his head into his hands. His fingers clutching in nervous frustration, pulling at his dirty blond curls of hair. 

_ Fuck! _ He sighs taking a deep breath. Glancing sideways he checks on Sonny. They stare at each other. For once Sonny doesn't utter a word, he can read Clay's mind. They're both wondering where two young boys got a weapon like that, and would the owner of that weapon be the one coming to  _ help them _ ?

Clay weighs up their options. Should they move, take their chances trying to get away or wait and take the chance that help really might come. "Sonny, we gotta get out of here! " He sighs, loudly "You gotta get up, now!"

Quickly he gathers their belongings, packing their gear up into one backpack for him to carry. Ditching the rest of their un-needed things just inside the mine shaft. Then, mustering every ounce of the energy he has left, and before Sonny can argue, he grabs him, lifts him, and with a loud grunt of effort, maneuvers him up over his shoulders. His hand grabbing on his inner thigh to steady the weight and then, carrying Sonny, he sets off with him down the steep pathway.

The sun's hot. The rain's cleared for a while. Sonny's a heavy load and Clay's stumbling with exhaustion. It's obvious even to Sonny that Clay's struggling to carry him. 

"Clay.. Clay, c'mon man, you can't do this, put me down.... Hey, c'mon listen to me, this is impossible... Clay, I  _ said  _ put me down!"

Clay sighs, doing as he asks, setting him on the ground. Taking a moment to rest on the boulder, the one he nearly fell onto during his earlier scout of this route.

"Sonny, this is the fastest way to get us out of here."

"Yeah.. and it's gonna be no damn good if you injure yourself. C'mon man, there's gotta be another way, at least ... at least down this hillside."

"Okay.... just give me a minute to think" Clay frowns. Searching around where they sit he then notices a large, but thin, tree branch. "I got an idea." Reshaping the branch, breaking it, he makes it into what resembles a crutch, of sorts. "You think you can take some weight on that leg if you use this for support?"

"Yeah, maybe." Sonny nods " Sure as hell try"

"Alright, let's do this then." Clay helps him up and then pulling his arm over his shoulder, Sonny takes most of his weight onto the makeshift crutch. Grabbing his hand on the back of Clay's shirt, he steadies himself, and then slowly, foot by painful footsteps they make their way down the path.

The ground is loose, the orange muddy sand, that they've become so used to, is sliding away under their feet. They use each other for balance. They both constantly lose their footing, Sonny crying out each time he jars his leg in the rocky earth. Resting often, it makes for slow going but they push on until, finally, the ground levels out at the bottom and exhausted, they both take a breath. 

The end of the pathway opens out into a wider expanse of ... a  _ road _ . Clay, looks down the left of him, as the track stretches miles down into the valley. He takes the backpack off dropping it down and turns around to check in the opposite direction.

"Oh hell!" He takes a deep breath, moving cautiously now. Suddenly faced with a major new problem. 

Only a few feet in front of them on in this direction are two, dust-covered, vehicles and several men holding guns. 

_ Shit!! _ Clay takes a deep breath. Uneasily he sits Sonny down on the ground before standing himself upright again. He sighs as the barrel of a pistol is forced against his chest by a tall, skinny,  _ man-boy _ , wearing jeans, a blue bandana tied around his head. The first thing Clay notices, beside the pistol he's holding, is the huge chunky gold bracelet on the wrist of the arm holding the weapon. 

The weapon that now moves and points to his head. "Carlos.. ," he smiles "these the two American soldiers that need our  _ help? _ "

The younger boy opens the door of the truck, stepping nervously out. He stares Clay in the eyes, calmly nodding to his brother. "Si.."

"Si.. " the man holding the pistol smirks "well done Carlos, you very good." he grins, staring. This man-child holds the gun much more confidently than someone his age should. He's very comfortable around the weapon showing no sign of nerves "... you will make an excellent Romero" he smiles pulling the smaller boy closer to him, ruffling his hair "Now, get back inside and I will take care of this"

He waves the gun upwards indicating for Clay to raise his hands and one of the other younger-looking boys, not older than eighteen Clay guesses, takes his own weapon from him. Pulling at his utility vest, searching him roughly.

"Take it off... "The bandana-wearing man-boy demands, the smirk of control on his face obvious. Clay sighs but doing as he's told he unclips his vest dropping it to the ground. "Now.. camisa...." He beckons indicating him to take his shirt off too.

Again Clay sighs and then reluctantly unbuttons his shirt. Turning his head around, he can hear the sounds of Sonny behind him groaning loudly in pain. One of the older ones of the group is pulling him, searching for his weapons, while as skinny, much more nervous youngster holds a gun pointed directly at him.

He takes Sonny's sidearm, looking it over, and then he shoves it into the waistband on his low-cut jeans. He continues tugging at him until he's satisfied he has no other weapons "El esta limpio.." he looks up and nods.

"Good!" Estuardo smiles " Load him on to the truck... ponlo en el camion.. ahora!"

There's an exchange in a Spanish dialect and then a sigh and the loud sound of air sucking through teeth from someone stands near the vehicle behind them. 

Clay listens carefully to the conversations going on, from what he can make out it's a cross of Mayan with some Spanish, the heavy dialects making it difficult but he picks out enough of the words to understand.

An older man, he has a hard-worn face, missing teeth, and a permanent cough steps forward. He was in the second vehicle and between them, they roughly grab at Sonny, ignoring him and any of his pleads to be careful. They grab at his legs and without a thought for the excruciating pain he's in they throw him, chest down with a heavy thud on the back of the empty truck. Binding his hands tightly together behind his back.

_ Arrrrghhh! _ "You sons of bitches!!" Sonny cries out, still somehow trying to fight them.

Clay can hear his cries and angrily he steps forward, but with a gun shoved close to his chest and one of the younger ones pointing a gun at him from behind him there's nothing he can do to help. He closes his eyes trying to block out his friends' defenseless cries. Then taking a deep breath he opens his eyes and he and Estuardo just stand, staring at each other. Clay there shirtless hands on his head and powerless he doesn't say a word.

"Por que estas aqui?" Estuardo's testing Clay. Something about him the way he seems to be listening to it convinces him he's understanding their conversations.

Clay stays silent he doesn't move.

"Por.. que.... esta agui?"

There's a laugh from behind and the uglier, older, coughing aggressor smiles jokingly. He sniffs loudly "Es lindo pero es tonto. El no entiende!"

Estuardo nods. Then he smiles again staring directly at Clay. Now he steps closer, shoving the gun under Clay's chin "What did he say?"

Clay shrugs but he still doesn't answer.

Estuardo presses the gun harder against the skin on Clay's chest "I said what.... did he say?"

Clay holds out as Estuardo deep dark eyes stare straight into Clay's blue "Lastima... al otro!" he smiles "No? Really... you still don't understand? Well... if you didn't... I said hurt the other one"

"I know what you said." Clay remains calm as he finally answers. 

"Si... ," Estuardo smiles, "I thought you did." 

They stand quiet as Sonny's screams break into their silence

_ Fuck! _ Clay gasps, angrily dropping his hands from behind his head. Estuardo doesn't flinch just order Clay's hands back up. 

"What did he say?"

Clay takes a breath he's battling the will to answer as Estuardo orders them to hurt Sonny again.

_ Shit! _ "Look, alright, stop! Okay.... you don't need to do that" Clay picks his battles carefully and this is not one to try to win over, not just for the sake of pride.

"So.. answer me" There's this love of power Estuardo has. He likes to control. It's rarely he has it and Clay's bigger, stronger, more powerful-looking than Estuardo' s young body could even be, but right now, stood here, he is the one with control over Clay to make him do what he wants.

Clay bites his lips and sighs heaving before reluctantly repeating the words that were said "I'm pretty ...but dumb..."

Estuardo laughs loudly "And are you? Are you pretty, but dumb?"

"NO!" Clay answers, his face just staring blankly back. 

"No.. no I don't think you are so dumb... I think we need to watch you.. carefully" he pauses looking Clay over, his strong physique covered in bruises and small lacerations all over his chest. He prods him, hard in the side of the ribs with the gun.

Clay grimacing. His fingers remaining firmly locked behind his head as he holds out to the pain... Inside his mind, he's silently agreeing with Sonny  _ You sons of bitches!  _ But he stays quiet. He says nothing. Just stares ahead as Estuardo pushes the gun, harder still against his ribs. Clay continuing to choke back the moans of his pain. 

There's a scuffle, and an argument breaks out behind. Clay listening, understanding some of it, the odd word. Estuardo interrupts and then hearing some Spanish, that he understands, he gets the gist of the conversation. The older of the men, want to stop wasting time and for them to kill them both. That they see taking them with them, would be a waste of effort.

But Clay also works out that in the pecking order Estuardo, though much younger, is the one in charge. And asserting that authority he silences them, shooting his weapon high into the air to quieten everyone.

"No!" he shouts "Tranquilo...." He turns his back, facing Clay and he smiles. Then, holding the gun he punches him with full force in the ribs. Clay folds, the man-boy is so much stronger and more precise in his punch than Clay was prepared for. Dropping to the ground he doubles over in pain 

"They might know something... " he looks around scanning the jungle, his eyes searching "and there's more of them... they're here, I've seen them." He smiles, grinning at Clay who's still on his knees in the dirt "We can always kill them later." He angles the gun under Clay's chin, forcing him onto his feet. "Bring him!... Traelo!"

Clay takes a deep breath, still hurting he forces himself up. His eyes glancing side to side watching making mental notes of the guys next to him. 

Then unexpectedly there's a loud crack and a severe pain shoots up through his jaw. A hard punch with something solid, something metal, the pistol he thinks, hits him square in the face and again he drops to his knees. 

_ Fuck! _ Clay drops onto all fours, his hand to his nose he can feel it bleed. Then he cries out as he reels to a kick in the side. Estuardo now egging on, the nervous, younger boy by his side. Getting him to punish Clay until he's nearly flat on the floor. Then the world goes dark as Clay feels a heavy blow to the back of the head which knocks him out cold. He drops, face down on the ground and he now doesn't move.

"Load him onto the truck with the other one ... then get out of here... moverse... ahora!"

Estuardo watches as they dump Clay's unconscious body on the back of the brand new pickup. Laying him beside Sonny who groans, the gold-toothed Romero kicking at him, hard.

Sonny screams out loud. If he thought he had pain earlier, it's nothing to what he feels now "What the .... " he sighs.

"Tie that one up.. " Estuardo waves his gun in Clay's direction. Rubbing the sweat from his neck, sighing, looking up as the rain now starting to fall heavily "Let's go!.... Vamonos!"

As he gets in the truck turning to look in the backseats. He smiles at the two small boys. "You did good Carlos!" he watches as the smaller of his brothers, Luis, unwraps the candy bar that Clay gave him earlier.

As he lays still on the back of the truck Sonny grits his teeth, grimacing in pain. Watching as they bind Clay's hands and cover his head with a black hood. His world also now disappears beneath a hood of fabric and he can feel the truck move off. Every jolt of the bumpy, unmade road can be felt as a pain in his leg. 

He's wet through from the heavy rain, it's soaking right through his clothes. Both of them laying helpless as Sonny wonders about their fate.

~ # # ~  


Jason crouches down staring from the ridge they're stood on, looking down onto the road below them.

Now it's light he feels better, that and the fact he got some rest. Sleep was a much harder thing to come by. The images of Sonny and Clay playing with his mind in the darkness.

"You okay brother?" Ray places a hand against his shoulder disturbing his thoughts.

"Yeah.. " he nods sighing loudly. "just um... thinking about .. you know.."

"Yeah....yeah I know, man!"

There's silence but they know they're both having the same heavy thoughts.

"Alpha team...they're two clicks out. Get everyone together Ray, we'll move out to the rendezvous point"

"Okay ...we'll get picked up. You comin'?"

"Yeah sure... just give me a minute" Jason sighs. Rubbing his head he stands up shouldering his weapon as they start another long weary trudge down the hill. 

They're not moving fast but distance passes and suddenly and without warning, the dense jungle turns into a clearing and they all give a huge sigh of relief as Full Metal puts his hands-on Jason shoulders. 

The pair exchanged looks, their eyes saying what their words can't. He's also hurting. He feels their pain. Having teamed with Bravo for so long he knows what the loss of Sonny and Clay means for BRAVO. He says nothing, and it's not as if anything he did say would help.

"Hey man... I'm sorry" He and Jason exchanging nods as they acknowledge each other's grief "So, you wan' some food? We got coffee on the go too"

"Yeah, coffee would be damn good, right now, thanks!"

"Come.." Metal beckons the others over to the small fire Alpha have started in their hidden jungle encampment. 

While they've been waiting for Bravo to get there, they set themselves up a watch post on a low ridge, closer to the target house. The only thing that divides them from it now is the orange sand road. Metal takes Jason over showing him the point where they're keeping watch.

"So, what's going on?" Metal questions Alpha four, Harry.

"Nothin' much. The usual.. four unknowns, the same ones that have been here since we started watching.

"Not heavily protected then?" Jason frowns "Any of them known to us?"

"No.. we sent their profiles back up the chain but nothing sounded any bells. Gotta feeling.." Harry sighs "they're just the monkeys and not the organ grinders. They're pretty well armed.. mainly AKs. To be honest, most are lazy... don't look like they could hit a target five yards. They spend most of their time walking around smoking pot"

"So, that's good, right? I mean.. we can hit em when they not expecting it,"

"Yeah maybe good for us.. not so good if you inside there," Alpha three sighs checking his binoculars again "They may be off their heads all the time but we don't wanna underestimate them. That amount of drugs makes them unpredictable, also means they don't know where to draw a line.. if you know what I mean."

"So, do we definitely know the HVTs are in there? I mean, we got confirmation on the intel, right? Somethin' seems off to me. This, it doesn't seem much security if they really do have three CIA assets"

"No eyes on so far, but early intel ...I'd say the size of that buildin', right there..." He points in the left direction ".. that's where I'd be keepin' them. Also seems to be the most movement of our tangos," He sighs, turning to look at Jason "Guess they need little in the way of security - the remoteness of this place, no one's comin' here easily not without bein' seen. It's also good for Maynor, keeps his hands cleanm- draws heat away from his compound."

"Yeah, damn shame we can't catch him here. Take the whole operation out in one go. We know if he's shown his face? I mean that could be a sign if he holdin' something of value in there."

"Jay... ," Full metal frowns looking at him "remember, we're only here to grab HVTs, nothing else. Goin' after Maynor, it's not on the table."

" Yeah, I know ..... but I mean.. CIA are not gonna say no, right? If we could grab him. And, it'd just be good to get some payback, you know for ... Sonny and Clay. Make it count for somethin'"

"Yeah well my understandin' , whatever it is this HVTs know, gettin' them back, alive. Might be all the payback we need. A lot of lives could be saved here."

"Yeah well not for me. No, I wanna get my hands dirty on someone. Sonny and Clay deserve that. I want the whole damn house of cards!"

"I know.. I know you do, and Jace, you'll get your chance. But let's just get this done in the quickest, shortest time. Get everyone else home safe. We don't want no more losses, brother!"

They both stop talking, a sound distracting them. Vehicle engines getting closer and louder. The roar of trucks as they come down the dirt road. 

"You hear that?" Jason frowns. They all crouch down, hidden in their lookout. Watching they see a large black, open back truck, followed by the beige older pick-up, just a few feet behind drive past. Both vehicles spraying up clouds of orange dust from the road as they wind their way down to the compound.

"Stay low..." Jason frowns. Watching intently as the vehicles come to the stop just outside the main tin shack building. "What's going on?"

Alpha three frowns, he's still watching through the small pair of binoculars. His look of concern deepens. A tall skinny man, bandana around his head, baggy loose jeans, large chunky bracelet gets out. 

"We got movement... looks.... like they got some more hostages.... look!"

Jason picks up the binoculars staring through the glass watching as they drag two bodies off the back of the truck, dropping them unceremoniously onto the ground.

"Looks like two bodies," 

"What the hell... " Bravo Three grabs the binoculars back from him and takes another look "Why the hell would they bring bodies back here? Makes no sense" he continues staring, gathering as many details as he can. "Wait... wait.. they're not dead. Well, at least one's not... Oh, my God!" he drops the binoculars down and looks at Jason "They're military!"

"What? You sure?"

"Yeah, look they got fatigues on. Check it out!"

Jason looks through the glasses, he's right. Both _ bodies  _ are wearing camouflage fatigues. He frowns "Oh, my God... I don't believe it's... it's Sonny!" He gasps, his heart beating hard in his chest. Hardly daring to believe his eyes, he tries to remain calm as a new hope washes over him. He leans forward straining for a better view. Now he can make out the other body on the ground - not moving, and shirtless, wearing only camo pants. In the binoculars, he can just, make out tattoos. "It's Clay!!! Oh, my God... they're both alive!"


	11. Kat

"Alright, we gotta get down there. We need to get them out!"

Jason's pacing fueled by nervous excitement, tiredness forgotten, and raring to go. His head whirling, still unable to comprehend how they managed to be saved but just pleased that they are. Heart pounding, it thuds hard against his ribs knowing that now all they have to do is get them back and that's something he knows  _ he _ can do.

"Alright let's get geared up and ready to roll,"

The others are eating. The cloud of grief that weighed so heavily on them has lifted. The mood buoyed, and where they didn't have words to speak earlier now they're confident enough, chatting quietly while they eat their food. It's good, they're hungry and although still only from foil ration packs, the news about Sonny and Clay make it taste a lot less bland. 

Ray's head swivels around as he frowns, looking up as Jason stands over them. "What? Wait... Jace, you serious, you wanna go down there, now? C'mon, brother, we need a plan, we can't just go in blind."

"Ray, we don't have time, alright. Clay, Sonny they need us, they need us, now!"

"Jace.. hold up. We need to do some recon first. That's a helluva risk, going in there without knowing what we walkin' into, man. Jay, we got no over-watch. C'mon brother, you know we can't just go in there and bust their ass's out, as much as I'd like that. We go in there guns blazin' we could get those HVT's killed."

"So, what Ray, you gonna put some asset over Clay and Sonny? Over your team -your brothers. No, no we need to get in there. We left them behind once, I'm not doing it again,"

"Jason c'mon man, that's not what I'm sayin. I just mean, we need to do this right. We also gotta do what we were sent here to do," he sighs, he can see the impatience in Jason, the itch of his trigger finger to go - it worries him. "Look, if they wanted to kill them, they'd have done it by now. They brought them here for a reason, it buys us a little time. Man, we need to hol' up do the groundwork. We need to get  _ everyone _ out."

"He's right Jason," Alpha-One looks at him "We can't just go in there. We have a brief. We were sent here to get those HVT's out. That was the primary. We can't just bust this whole mission wide open, as much as you or I want to, for Clay and Sonny. Man, it's like Ray said, if they wanted them dead they'd be that already."

"No, I won't just leave them in there. Now if you won't lead Alpha in there, then Bravo will do it alone. But we are getting them out... now!"

"Jace man, I can't let you mess up this op. You know what we were sent here to do, you go wading in there, you get Clay and Sonny, but you get those HVT's killed... that's on you man. We wait, execute this properly. This is like any other mission. We get the drone up, get some recon done so we know the exact layout...then we go in."

"No! No, I'm not just sittin' here. We walked away up on that ridge. They needed us then, and we weren't there, we're gonna be there now. Ray... get bravo geared up, looks like we're goin' in alone."

Jason walks away. Taking himself to the edge of the ridge he's stood looking out. Alpha seven is keeping watch and Jason takes the binoculars from him, checking out the shacks below them. The light's fading fast and he can hardly see anything. There's no movement, everything still and quiet.

"Ray..." Full-Metal pulls him aside, " you need to talk him out of this, it's madness, and you know as well as I do, we need to get those HVT's. Bring them out alive."

Ray nods. He takes a deep breath turning to look at Trent and Brock "No way we can go in there alone brother, we don't have enough manpower. There must be six to eight tangos down there at least... it's gonna be chaos. It's not only HVTs I'm worried about. Ray takes a breath ,"We have no idea where Clay and Sonny are. We could end up gettin' them all killed."

He knows how Jason's feeling he wants to get down there too but going alone, outgunned into a situation they have no idea about. It's crazy. Ray knows it but he has to make Jason see that too.

"Alpha-One, this is Havoc do you copy?"

"Copy that Havoc, this is Alpha-One" Full-Metal turns his back, walking away to take the radio call.

"Alpha-One, we have an update on the sit-rep... we received new intel. For now, we need you to hold up on that assault on target,".

"Say again..."

"We need you to stand down. Undercover intel on the ground is tellin' them that Maynor is gonna be making a trip down there in the next couple of days. We have an opportunity here -to take him down, to get him, with the HVT's. This is one chance to bring down his entire operation and so, Command is putting a hold on the op until the intel has been checked. They're pushin' for you to bring him in. I'll get back to you when I have a further update. Copy."

"Copy that. But Havoc, that leaves us with a problem here. Bravo-One - he wants to go in, now! I take it you're aware they've got Three and Six, copy?"

"Yeah, Command is very much aware of Bravo-One's update. Alpha-One, orders are clear - you are to await further instruction. Do you copy?"

"Copy that," 

"Bravo-One needs to stand down, copy!"

"Yeah, yeah. Copy that. We'll get back to you with a sit-rep after we scope the place. Alpha one out" he takes a breath, sighing loudly Fuck! He groans to himself. Dragging his hand through his hair he's now working out how he' going to deal with Jason "He's sure as hell not gonna like this"

~ # # ~

_ _

_ Mmmm! _ Clay groans quietly. His head hurts, a dull throbbing sensation at the back of his skull. He doesn't move. Laying still he's aware he's lying on a floor of hard-concrete, his arm's trapped under his body which is sore and aching.

Opening his eyes, he's still in darkness, but from the foul stench - mixed with the feel of canvas rough against his skin, he realizes it's because he has something over his head.

_ Shit!  _ He swallows apprehensively. Then, consciously, not making a sound he listens - silence.

He listens for longer, calming his breathing and he can hear the thud of his heart. The regular fast drumming sounding in his ears. Now mixing with another sound. That of fast and heavy breathing. He can feel it and it's close-up against him. Another person nearby.

He takes very slow breaths keeping himself calm and remembering back to training at buds and the role-play of this exact same scenario. This time however there's no safe word, no get out and no instructor who will call a halt. This time he knows, the hurt and the pain will be for real.

Slowly the bag lifts from covering his face and the daylight floods in, hurting his eyes. He takes a deep breath blinking rapidly. The person removing the bag is nervous, he can feel the trembling shake of their hands. The gasp as he's revealed to them.

Glad to have it off he quickly tries to gather his thoughts. The cleaner air and smell filling his lungs. He opens his eyes wide and as he does, he can see the bright light of the electric light bulb hanging above his head.   


The light is suddenly blocked by a face and a pair of bright-blue eyes stared at him.  _ Shhh!  _ Blue eyes urges him to stay quiet, placing a finger against his lips. He nods as they just stare at each other for a few moments. 

Clay can see the burning fear behind the icy blue and feel of their trembling body. As he focuses, becoming accustomed to the light, he realizes from the dirty blond strands of hair he can see, that the person removing the cloth bag from his head, is a woman.

"Stay quiet!" She whispers. "Please, say nothing. They can't know you've come around yet."

Clay nods. He's still trying to determine his whereabouts "Where am I?" he whispers quietly "Where's Sonny?"

Clay watches her, staring into her eyes and he's aware that it's not him that's afraid - it's her. 

Silent, she frowns as she leans over watching him. Her heart thumping so hard she swears he'll hear it. "Are you okay?" she swallows nervously, hardly daring to ask.

"I think so... " Clay nods as he moves his hand, placing it behind the back of his head. He can feel a large lump and a small cut but nothing too serious "I said where's Sonny... is he here?"

"Mmm hmm - the guy they brought with you?" she questions "Yeah he's here. He's okay. Hurt but okay,"

Clay lifts his head slowly and he can see she's on her hands and knees on the floor beside him. He leans up, using his elbow for support and now he can see her more clearly.

A pretty, blond. Her dirty, curly hair tied loosely on top of her head. Clothed in grimy khaki shorts and a camisole top and shirt - which he guesses were probably once white. The first thing he notices is the way she's shaking. Her hands trembling and fearful she scoots across the floor backing away from him as he moves.

Now more aware, he can see there's another person in the room. Over by the wall what looks like a man, slumped in the corner. Covered by an old dirty blanket he's still and he doesn't move or respond to their movements. Then on the other side to the left of him is... _ Sonny!  _

He's slumped in a half upright position his legs outstretched in front. Clay watches. At first, the awful thought he's dead enters his head, but then he can hear the dulcet sounds of snoring and see his chest rise and fall. He's asleep.

_ Awww... _ Clay winces, his head really hurts. Gathering his thoughts, he sits upright "Where are we?"

"I don't know ..." She shrugs, shaking her head "But it's somewhere you soon won't want to be,"

She takes a deep breath; Clay can see her eyes are filled with watery tears the ones that roll down her face leave a trail of mark pattern in the dirt.

Turning around she checks on the body now groaning under the blanket next to her. Placing her hand on his forehead checking his temperature, then offering him a sip of something from a filthy tin mug, he chokes coughing and spluttering.

"Shhh!" she smiles. Soothing him, wrapping the blanket, tucking it in around his body.

Clay quietly watches them both. His brain thinking a million thoughts. "You intelligence agency?" he quietly asks.

She looks up at him staring at him as if he said something that frightened her "No!.. No..." she breathes quickly panicked between her words "You know about them?" she frowns.

"Yeah..." Clay nods. He's confused "you're not CIA?" he watches as she shakes her head rapidly, her eyes glancing back and forward towards the doorway " Who are you then? I thought... what about him ... is he?."

"No! No, this is Lopez.. he um... he worked with me... at the field hospital, in the local village. It's a few miles from the city. I... I'm a surgeon.. a doctor. I work with the I.M.A charity. We help.. helped, the people who can't afford medical care."

"A doctor?" he frowns curiously. " I don't ... there was no doctor" he thinks back to Mandy's intel brief the details they had to memorize about the HVT's. There was no mention of a doctor just the three CIA operatives. Two men and a woman. It crosses his mind that it's possibly a cover story and, afraid, she's sticking to it.

"What the hell're you doing here?" He looks up staring at her, watching as she checks on the unmoving person under the fabric cover. As Clay moves the ache in his side makes him grimace in pain "So, what's wrong with him?" he's concerned that he can see her checking his pulse.

"He has a fever, the jungle.. the water, it can make people sick. He needs a hospital." she drops her head "They won't take him. I've been doing what I can.. for all of them but it's an impossible situation." Her head drops into her hands and Clay can hear her sob.

"Hey, it's okay... I know it's hard, but it's gonna be okay... I'm sure you've done what you can."

Clay sits up turning to look at her. He feels so dizzy, the lump on his head hurting, his ribs burning with a fiery ache. He looks down at his body covered in red bruising. He's dressed only in his camouflage pants. No shirt, no socks or shoes on his feet.

"When you said all of them... what did you mean?"

She swallows, staring at him "The others..." she points her hand to the door

"Wait, there are more people here? Do you know where?"

She nods "Down the hall, in the other room. The ones you were talking about."

"The CIA ? You know about them?"

"I don't know, for sure who they are. I just guessed because that's what  _ they _ keep asking - and what they know." She wipes her face "Please... you need to lay down. Don't let them know you're awake" she crosses back to him "I'm begging you, lay down!"

He frowns confused by her request, but he does as she asks laying himself flat against the hard floor. Hand on his ribs he groans.

"Let me look" she smiles. Then taking his hand away she nervously touches his body. Her own smaller hand pressing at first lightly, then firmer. Touching against his abs and down his side, moving in a methodical way. "Does that hurt?"

"Yeah, yeah a bit.  _ Ahhh _ ... there! Yeah, that there hurts." he closes his eyes tight shut. "Sonny, my friend, is he alright?  _ Ahhhhh... _ " he winces as she continues checking him over.

"He's hurt. His leg is wounded, and he's bruised from where they brought him in, but he's okay, for now," She smiles. He moans again as she works her way over the other side "I don't think anything is broken but I have some pain medication, I'll give you."

She dives under the table dragging out a small black holdall searching it she takes out an orange bottle "Tramadol - take two, they'll help ease the pain and give you some relief. I have morphine if it gets really bad."

He frowns confused "You have medical supplies, how come?"

"I will explain, but please... just lay down!"

"You got dressings... bandages?"

"Yes."

"Can you look at Sonny's leg? I dressed it earlier, but I didn't have anythin' to clean the wound."

She smiles "I'll look, but please... please you must keep still,"

She moves her bag and herself next to Sonny. He doesn't move, then slowly, her hand nervously shaking she places her fingers to the pulse on his neck. He comes too and as he does, he makes a grab for her hand.

She makes a muffled squeal conscious not to make a sound, but taken by surprise as he clamps his hand over her mouth. Her eyes wild and startled by his sudden movements.

"Sonny..." Clay calls to him "Sonny, it's okay man, she's a doctor, she's gonna look at your leg, calm down!"

At the sound of Clay's voice, he lets go and relaxes.

She sits back her breathing rapid, chest heaving with fear and it takes a moment to calm herself "I'm gonna take a look at your leg" He doesn't speak just looks at her and nods "Let me know if it hurts"

"Oh, I will!" He smiles, "Clay, you okay man?"

"Yeah... I think so,"

Sonny watches her as gently she undoes the dressing Clay placed over the wound earlier. "Sorry didn't mean ta scare ya... ,"

"It's okay, it's not you... This place..." she takes a deep breath "puts everyone on edge."

"By the way, I'm Sonny. " he smiles trying to reassure her. He can see how nervous and frightened she is. "What's ya name?"

"Kat.. Katrina - Adams.

"Clay right, you a doctor?"

_ Mmmm... _ "Yeah." she nods. Removing the makeshift strips of shirt bandaging that Clay had wrapped around his leg earlier. "This needs a hospital. I can only really patch it for now. It's starting to get infected. I've some local anesthetic, it should be enough to numb the pain. We must do what we can to keep it clean but..." she sighs loudly.

Sonny looks at her, the tired pain etched all over her face. The calm, quiet way that she cleans up his leg. He smiles reassuringly. Looking up at Clay, he frowns. So many questions they both have. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't really know - a while. It was July, the last time I was in the village, at the hospital. I remember, July twenteth. At first, I tried to count the days, then they'd just merge into one. I lost track."

Clay gasps quietly, he and Sonny exchange looks. Both shocked knowing it's been nearly a year. They say nothing, and she doesn't ask. It's as if knowing will only make it worse. "Are you going to get us out of here?" she pleads helplessly.

Clay's concerned as he looks at Sonny, then he finds a way to answers her "Look, Kat, don't worry. We're gonna get out of here."

"How?" she turns looking at him for answers. "How soon?"

"I don't know when, but trust me, they'll come for us." Clay sighs.

"Who? Who's coming?" She looks at Clay then at Sonny the way they're dressed, "Did they send you? Were you coming to get us out?" she frowns.

Clay can see how hopelessly upset she is. He knows no one is coming for  _ them _ because no one even knows they - she, is here. But he knows, that even if it's not Bravo, then another team will be sent for the CIA hostages. It was pushed home, hard, in the briefing how valuable those agents are -the intel they have. If Bravo - my team, has failed, then someone will still be sent to retrieve them. Clay knows it's just a matter of surviving until that help comes. "The other hostages, do you know where they are?"

_ "Mmmm _ ... yeah..." She looks around the worried frown on her face telling him how unsure she is about what to say. She takes a breath putting her trust in Clay "at the end of the corridor there are some more rooms, and they keep them there." A tear trickles slowly down her cheek and she quickly brushes it away. "You know I try..." her words stutter ".. to help them, but..."

"It's okay." Clay frowns he's trying to work out the layout of the building they're in and establish if the HVT's they were sent for, are still here "So there are three others - yes?" he frowns, he can see her reluctance to give him the information he asks for "It's okay, you can trust me, but I need to know if there are three other hostages?"

She shakes her head, sniffing sharply as large droplets of tears stream down her face "Two..." she takes a breath the lump in her throat makes her choke on the words "one, he -he um.... didn't, I mean I couldn't..." she takes several deeper breaths "I tried, but I couldn't help him."

Clay looks at Sonny both of them concerned they can see how hard it is and they don't want to press her too much "Kat, please you need to tell me about the other hostages. I need to know what's happening to them."

She takes a breath. Now concentrating on injecting some anesthetic into the wound on Sonny's leg. Removing the saturated old dressings, cleaning it up. She puts off answering Clay's questions. Eventually looking up she answers him "One he.... he got sick. The wounds, they just... oh, God! I just couldn't do anything. Please they're not in a good way. Please tell me someone is coming to get us out? You don't know what they do when May... . Maynor comes."

"Wait... Maynor comes here,  _ himself _ ?" This new information gets Clay's attention and sitting up he moves towards her. "Kat tell me, does Maynor come here, in person?"

"Yeah, sometimes but I don't know when."

"Hey Kat ..." Sonny now asks the questions "why did they bring you here? I mean if you worked at the hospital, you're not intelligence, then why did they bring you to this place?"

She shrugs, sighing loudly looking at them both "One day, at the hospital, they brought this man... he was younger, they're all boys, really. He'd been shot, and I thought he was just a local. Estuardo, he knew him..."

"Wait. Estuardo, the tall one, chunky bracelet, bandana, looks like he's in charge? You know him?"

"Yeah. I used to treat his family, at the clinic. I'd known him for the eight years I've been here. I used to read to him. I taught him English then... then when he turned twelve, things changed. He changed. He had a gun, jewellery. Maynor, he gives the boys things. The ones that speak good English, do well. They get phones, vehicles, girls, drugs - whatever. He never gives them money though. Nothing they can use to feed their families, nothing to escape." She takes a breath continuing to bandage Sonny's leg while she talks. "Estuardo, he brought this man.. he'd been a fight, he got shot. I didn't know until later that he was one of Maynor's brothers. I saved him." She drops her head "I removed the bullet. Believe me I didn't know who he was. I wouldn't have... ,"

Clay puts his hand on hers, it's comforting. "It's okay, just tell us."

"They came for him and moved him to Maynor's compound, the one on the hill. He took me..... um and Lopez, with him, to nurse him, keep him alive. While I was there, they got me to treat some others - prisoners. Patch them up and keep them alive so they could do what they were doing again."

She closes her eyes, her head in her hands, thinking over all the horrors she'd seen. The thoughts become too much, and she can't continue and Clay can see the pain. How she's hurting. 

Taking a deep breath she finds it in herself to continue. In a way it almost feels good to tell someone, to unburden it. "One day they just moved us, to here. They never said why. The prisoners all disappeared. There wasn't any for a while, but they kept us here."

Sonny looks at Clay thinking back to a compromised mission that was aborted last year to get some HVT's out of Maynor's compound. "And you've been here ever since then?"

"Yeah. Then one day not so long back three new people were brought here. Two men and a woman. The same thing starts again. I just have to keep them alive. I refused once, I mean to do it anymore but... she looks to the corner, they hurt Lopez. I didn't have a choice."

"It's okay" Clay frowns "Kat you did the right thing. You've given those people a chance." He takes a breath as Sonny and him exchange concerned looks. The can imagine what's been going on. As she begins to sob. Clay wraps his arms around holding her tight, giving her some comfort. She accepts it, if reluctantly. It's been such a long time since she's had any human contact, but it's nice - caring. The touch of Clay, his strong arms around her makes her feel safe. For once it gives her hope that she might get out of here alive. "Kat, we promise, they're gonna come for us. We're all gonna get out of here."

She nods and smiles as she does they all look around to the doorway. Estuardo's standing there watching them.

"Get up, you're wanted. Now move!"


	12. We don't know anything.

Kat takes a deep breath.

Estuardo stood in the open doorway, is watching them. He frowns, he's tired, a lot going on in his mind, as he shouts in his accent heavy, English for her to get up.

She can feel her body tremble with nerves, shaking her head, slowly she gets to her feet "Please no!..."

"Get up!... Come, you're needed now."

She backs away. Swallowing anxiously, her breathing deep and slow. Frozen to the spot with fear she sniffs back the tears that roll down her cheeks. Begging for him to leave her alone.

Ignoring her plea, he grabs her arm hard, yanking her towards the door.

"Hey!..." Clay calls to him. Frowning he's concerned by how frightened she is "What's going on? Why do you need her?"

" _Awww!_ Look...." Estuardo smiles " the American, so brave, wonder if you are so brave tomorrow. Kat come; I won't ask again."

The look he gives Clay it worries her. "Clay please, don't. It's fine. You can't worry about me" He can hear the stuttering shake in her voice, see her hands tremble as she pleads with him "Estuardo, why can't you just let us go?"

"Kat you need to come." As she continues to cry, he angrily slaps her hard across the face " Don't do this, get it together!... Your friend here, ... he can't help you."

"Please, I need to finish dressing that wound first" She looks over at Sonny, the half-wrapped bandage around his leg.

"Forget him... no concern to me" he snatches at the black holdall of hers from the floor, then grabbing her by the hair he pulls her towards him.

Clay attempts to get up, only to receive a kick in his ribs from a heavy boot. It makes him gasp for air, knocking him backward.

"NO!! Please... don't" She squeals trying to stop him "I'll come. Estuardo... don't! I'm begging you." Her lip shudders. Anxiously, watching Clay.

He's laid on the floor, groaning loudly, doubled over in pain. The kick sent him reeling in agony.

As the throb in his side eases, he stares at Estuardo, watching helplessly as he pushes her out of the door. Throwing her bag into the corridor the contents spilling out. She drops to her knees gathering the precious medical supplies up.

Looking up, her eyes meet with Clay's and she shakes her head, gesturing for him not to make trouble. Standing up, picking up the bag she takes a deep breath and with a renewed, defiant, confidence she tells Estuardo she's ready to go.

The sweaty, toothless guy accompanying him pushes a gun in her side, as he walks away with her.

Estuardo's left alone staring at Clay from the doorway. " You know, you would do well to keep quiet. Maynor is coming. He will be talkin' with you. He wants to know why you are here. He _will_ find out" he smiles "You better hope, the doctor is good at her job. You will need her."

Clay stares at him not saying a word watching as he slams the door shut.

The room's much darker and quiet again. Clay's brain processing all the information he just saw. The people holding them, the direction, layout, and doorways further down the corridor where they looked as though they were taking Kat. From what he could make out there are more rooms and that must be where the HVTs are being held.

He slumps back where he was sitting. Sighing loudly, rubbing his hand through his hair, one had on his ribs. Then he turns his attention to Sonny.

He's quiet. Grimacing, his hand rubbing the cramping ache in his thigh.

"Here let me finish that bandage" Clay sighs picking the roll of bandage she'd wrapped. Finishing binding it around the wound on his leg.

"What you thinkin' Clay?"

"I don't know. But there's no way we can take them alone, that's for sure. We need to get out of here as soon as possible because once they realize we know nothing... we're gonna be of no use to them," he sits back, still rubbing his head. Hot and sweating, apprehensive he closes his eyes. "Did you see how scared she was, Sonny?" he frowns "She's tired of this. I don't know how long she's gonna hold up. I shouldn't have given her hope, about getting out of here anytime soon. I was just tryin' to reassure her, but you as well as I do, we don't even know if anyone's coming for us. If they are, then it could be too late." he sighs. Leaning his head back, he closes his eyes.

~ # # ~

As the door opens and his eyes adjust to the light, he stares at the shadows, figures standing in the doorway. He deduces that it must be much later now as it's darker in the corridor. Estuardo stood staring at him and he can make out the silhouette of Kat. Ugly-toothless guy, still has hold of her, shoving her back towards the room.

He frowns, looking at her now with patches of bright red blood on her shirt, her arm and cheek - it's fresh. Estuardo throws the black holdall onto the floor and then he drags her, pushing her inside. She doesn't look at any of them, keeping her head down, shoulders slumped. Sitting by the wall, silently rocking back and forward.

Clay sighs at how sad she looks, alone in her thoughts. Even more tired now than she was before.

"Kat..." Estuardo calls her. "I will sort out for you to _ducha_ ,... I mean, shower" he gives a resigned sigh watching as she slinks further back. There's a very slight flicker of compassion in his tone and Clay can see the way he looks apologetically at her "I will send Guido, you can trust him. He will make sure nothing happens to you."

She looks up. Without saying a word, just nods. She knows the routine. She's been here long enough. They just stare at each other.

Then about to shut the door, she calls to him. "What happened to you Estuardo? I meant the boy that wanted to be a doctor, the boy I taught to read -speak English, so he could better himself. How can you do _that_..." she points to the corridor "to people?"

Estuardo frowns, nodding knowingly "That boy is dead. He died when he was twelve. Kat, you know how it works and you know why. Don't look for someone who's not there anymore. That little boy, he is not there."

"But he is there. I can see him Please... _please,_ just let us go! Say we escaped, anything. Let me get Lopez to the hospital."

"You need to shut up now. You know I do what I can, to protect you here but that's all I can do." throwing a paper pad, and pen, on the floor. "Write. You want supplies. I will get what I can."

She nods, sighing loudly she then drops her head between her knees and sobs. She's curled in a tight ball and Clay can hear her desperate cries.

The door shuts with a loud bang. Clay and Sonny sit quietly, looking at each other. Quietly Clay questions her "What happened in there?"

"Just leave me alone."

"What did they get you to do?"

She looks up, her face more tired, more broken "How can anyone do that to someone? What kind of person can do that? Is that what you do to people if they don't tell you things?"

"No..."

He takes a deep breath as he looks at Sonny, he knows they've all blurred the lines to get people to talk when they've needed, but torture, he's truthful, it's not something he's personally participated in. "Did they talk?" he frowns looking at her "Kat.. did the CIA, did they talk?" she doesn't answer, and he pushes her again "Do they talk to you? When you see them, do they tell you things? Kat, it's important. Could you get a message to them?"

"No!" she frowns at the suggestion, then taking a breath she shakes her head "No, they don't talk, they can't. They tape them, their mouths they can't talk to me. Anyway, most of the time it doesn't matter because when I see them, they're mostly unconscious or delirious, in pain."

 _Shit!_ He can see the look of desolation, the worn-down look in her face. "Kat it's gonna be okay, we're gonna get through this"

"Are we? Really? I don't think we are. I think it will get worse, and when _he_ comes here, tomorrow. I'm afraid. Scared because it's you I will be patching up after. You don't understand, Maynor,... he's an animal. You don't know what he does." she wipes her nose on her hand, the tears rolling down her cheek. She looks scared, pushing herself back tight against the wall. The solid mass behind her body makes her feel safer.

The door suddenly swings open and two of captors stand there. They are younger. They're smirking in the doorway, chattering in what Clay thinks is Mayan. He recognizes them from when he and Sonny, were taken by the roadside. He can see the wild look in their eyes, their glinting pupils dark and enlarged. One has a dusting of white powder under his nostrils. Drunk, drugged, or both they keep laughing and Kat avoids eye contact. She tightens the grip of her hands on her knees, pulling them tight to her chest.

" _Ducha_..." he beckons with his finger. Grinning sleazily "I said, ducha!" 

When she still doesn't move he steps inside. Grabbing her hair, he pulls her up dragging her to the door. He's aggressive, and she tries to resist. "No! No, Estuardo said I was to go with Guido... Guido..".

The boy looks at her. He tips his head on one side smiling lifting her chin so she's looking at him "Guido busy ..." he laughs "He has his whore to take care of. Maybe I have you!" He hushes, the other guy says something to him in Mayan. Clay gets a partial drift of what it is they're talking about. They want her cleaned, showered before Maynor gets here. It sounds like he's arriving tomorrow."Maybe Maynor will have you for his bed!" he grins

"Hey, asshole..." Clay interjects they both turn looking at him "leave her alone!"

"Oh..." he laughs "look at you pretty, stupid one. You are awake. That's good. Maybe we get to play with you later. Get you ready for when Maynor arrives.. hey you like that?"

Kat looks at him, she's scared for Clay. The one who was stood at the door is now pointing a gun against Clay's head.

Sonny panics "Hey, just cool it okay, we're all cool yeah."

"You shut the hell up or maybe we just kill you instead" he smirks pretending to shoot.

Clay closes his eyes. He sits still, not moving. Just glaring eye to eye. He smiles at him, crouching down next to Sonny. He keeps staring straight at Clay, as places the barrel of the gun against Sonny's wound and then presses down hard.

 _Arrghhhhh!!!_ Sonny screams as the pain shoots up his leg, it doesn't stop. He can breathe struggling as it continues. The burning ache makes him feel faint.

"Wait!!..." Clay leans forward, towards the one who has hold of Kat. While Sonny keeps yelling for it to stop.

"Back up!" he laughs putting the gun to Clay's temple "Sit _fucking_ down!"

Clay takes a breath, settling himself on the floor. His anger bubbling. He puts his hand up, trying to calm things. Sonny's cries are more panicked, and louder. "Okay... okay, I'm sitting. Just stop, alright!"

"Marco..." he laughs " he wants you to stop." Now they both laugh, Marco takes the gun away, patting Sonny on the cheek with his hand. "We stop, for now. Tomorrow ... we get to play with you."

As they drag Kat from the room, Clay slumps back against the wall. His hands grabbing and clutching at his hair. Taking a breath, he looks over at Sonny. He's slumped nearly unconscious, his eyes closed breathing hard, fast. Trying to get control over the pain as blood seeps into the clean white dressing.

"Sonny, you okay, man?" Clay grimaces.

All Sonny can do is nod "Fuck... that hurt!"

Clay rubs the sweat from his forehead. He feels so helpless. Unable to protect anyone, he's worried about what might happen to Kat. He looks up to the door, not knowing what to do. Knowing in reality he can't do anything. Turning his head, he can hear a gasping sound. It's not Sonny this time but Lopez, in the corner. He's slumped over sideways; he sounds like he's choking.

Clay scrambles across the floor to him, checking the pulse on his neck. _Oh, shit..._ The gargling rasp continues for a minute and then there's silence. Clay lays him flat, listening to his breathing, it's stopped. No pulse. His chest doesn't move.

Clay slumps and then he slowly pulls the blanket over Lopez's head. Giving respect as he realizes he's dead.

~ # # ~

Jason's pacing, sighing loudly "What the hell're they doing? Get Blackburn back on the radio, now!"

"Jase, calm down. They'll call when they have the intel. For now, we just have to wait,"

"No! We can't wait. Metal, this is stupid. We need to get down there. Get them out!"

"Jase, we have orders to wait. So we wait. They want Maynor."

"Yeah, and in the meantime, we have no idea what's happening down there. What situation Clay and Sonny are in,"

"Okay.. tell you what once it gets dark we'll send a recon team - scope it out. Then we'll know what we're headed into, right?"

"Okay, I'll take lead, take Bravo down there."

Ray flickers a quick glance at Metal. "Jace, you sure that's a good idea. I mean, do we really all need to go? Puttin hell of a risk of us gettin' seen,"

"You questioning me Ray?"

"No, I'm just sayin, brother, we can't push this. Jace, we get this wrong we get those HVTs killed, you gonna have command come down on your ass - hard!"

"Jay, you'll stand down. That's the order. We'll send a two-man team, Bravo Two can take lead with Alpha-Six, just look, that's all feedback a sit-rep."

"Hey... " There's a quiet whistle from Alpha-Seven where he's sat on the ridge. They all turn "We got some movement down here" He trains his binoculars to the outside area watching as two of the tangos head out into the dark. "Wait, we gotta female target. Not one I've seen before."

Alpha-One grabs the lens, to look "She one of our HVTs"?

"No..." he checks his Intel " no our HVT is dark-haired, this one's a Blondie. She not fittin' any intel we were sent."

"Send her picture back up the chain. Tell 'em we want an ID, ASAP!"

"It's on its way!"

"You sure, she's not one of the cartel regulars? I thought you said they shipped some girls in earlier."

"Nah... she doesn't fit the usual profile," Alpha-Seven checks again "Hold up, now what the hell's goin' on?" He watches as they take her to, what looks like, an outside shower area. They've seen some of the guys using it earlier in the day and Alpha's watching as they wave a handgun around, gesturing towards her. She undresses. But Alpha doesn't watch, he keeps his eyes focused on the two guys, AK's slung over their shoulders, walking around.

One throws a finished cigarette down and then Seven notices he's now leaned over the wooden fencing staring at her while she washes. He can see her turning her back trying to cover herself, Seven, growls with disapproval "You dirty son of a bitch!"

Ray looks up through his rifle scope "What the hell're they doing?" He's frustrated he knows he could take them out from here, but until they know more, there's nothing they can do. Not with out alerting the whole camp to their presence.

Jason takes another look. He sighs under his breath "We got an ID on her yet?"

"No... still waiting on intel comin' back.

"Yeah well push it. We need that ID. We need to know exactly what we walkin' into down there, and who's at risk. Hell, we know nothing right now. We don't even know if the HVT's are still there, what we do know for sure is they've got Clay and Sonny. And my priority is gettin' them back!"


	13. Eat... you dog!

Kat's returned to the room. Immediately noticing Estuardo stood in the doorway she knows something is wrong.

The way he stares makes her stomach churn. His face devoid of all emotion and it's only that quick glance when their eyes meet, that she sees the tiny flicker of compassion. Then without so much as a word between them, he turns away and leaves.

Juan and the other, younger, boy with him, push her forward, returning her to the room where she's lived for so long. Slamming the door as they lock her, Clay and Sonny inside.

Her heart’s beating that hard -thudding against her rib cage so much, it hurts. Then very slowly she makes sense of what’s happened. Her eyes scanning the space in the corner and the woolen blanket discarded on the floor, she realizes Lopez is gone.

“Oh, my God....” she wants to scream out loud, but she can’t. Instead, she gasps silently, trying to force the air from her lungs “ _ Noooo!!!" _

Clay’s pacing, his head in his hands he’d been waiting for her to come back, and the pitiful expression on his face confirming her fears.

“No! No, please no! Oh, God....” She can’t get her breath. Her chest aching with grief-stricken pain, she sinks to her knees, clutching at the fabric that she’d used to cover her friend. Clay and Sonny watching in silence as she desperately clings to it. Sobbing loudly. “No… no!!!” she continues to wail.

Clay knows nothing either of them can say will help her right now. “Kat…” he stands over her his hands resting gently, rubbing her shoulders. Trying to offer some kind of comfort. “I’m so sorry… I know you did everything you could for him.” His words ring hollow right now and out of nowhere, she turns on him.

“No! No, this is your fault…you were supposed to get us out of here. That’s why you were sent here, isn't it? - to get us out. But you didn’t, you didn’t help us and now it’s just going to be worse." She looks at him angrily "You failed! Now we’re gonna be stuck here, in this hell-hole, and I’m gonna have watched as all of you die. They will. kill you both. I won't be able to help you. Just like I couldn’t help Lopez or those other people in there….” She drops her head “ No one is coming for us are they?”

“Kat…” he wants to say they are coming, and he wants to tell why they _ failed. A _ bout falling down the mine-shaft, the hell it took to get out of there and what they’ve been through. But, he knows to her, right now, it doesn’t matter.

She’s right, for now, they are stuck as she sees it - here in hell. Until someone else is sent to get them, but even he wonders if anyone else will come because he also knows if they believe the CIA assets are dead, then they will abort the mission.

He sighs loudly, frustrated that he’s unable to help in her suffering. Pulling his fingers through his hair, rubbing his head “Kat, we can’t give up hope. You’ve made it through this far; you just need to hold in there a bit longer.”

“Get away from me!” She turns with her back to him, wrapping her arms around herself she can feel the chill of the evening on her bare skin.

He crouches down beside her, gently stroking her back “I’m so sorry about Lopez…” his words are all he can offer; he looks around at Sonny they both feel so hopeless. “but can I ask you to take another look at Sonny’s leg, it’s bleeding again. I'd be so grateful." He hopes to give her something to do, practically, it might give her some focus. Something she feels she can do, that might take her mind away from this ghastly situation.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Gathering her emotions and the thoughts swimming around in her head “Yeah, just give me a minute." Her chest is tight, it aches. She can’t stop crying and so she feels like she’s suffocating. Not wanting to look at Clay, she sits, back to him, not moving. Then eventually she sighs, apologetically “Clay... I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I know this is not your fault. What I said, I didn’t mean it” she now turns looking at him. Her face crumples with pain, the tears dripping like large raindrops on her cheek “I'm sorry..."

“I know… I know, believe me. It doesn’t matter, really it doesn’t” he strokes the back of her head, gently smoothing her, still, damp hair, and as he does she collapses against him, the side of her head leaning against his chest. “ _ Shhh... y _ ou’re gonna be okay! We’re here for you.” He wraps her, comfortingly, in his arms. Her listening to the rhythmic thud of his heartbeat. 

The steady sound and the human warmth of his touch is reassuring, and she feels comfortable enough to rest a moment and close her eyes. She nods, saying nothing, quietly sobbing as he cradles her against his body.

The peace is suddenly shattered. They hear the sounds of arguing and shouting in the corridor outside the door. It sounds like a fight. Then there’s an increase in loud music, a radio or television maybe. Followed by crashing like glass breaking. The music becoming louder - a party going on, mixed with the sounds of girls screaming. 

Sonny and Clay worriedly look at each other. Kat doesn’t move she closes her eyes tight. Ignoring it as if it’s something she’s used to.

Minutes pass and the noises fade into the background and she opens her eyes. Sitting herself up. She looks at Sonny, he's in more pain picking up her medical bag, she sits next to him. She smiles reassuringly, removing the blood-soaked bandage from his leg. She then carefully re-dresses it with another clean bandage.

Sonny grimacing in pain, the sore ache burns. Searching her supplies, she takes out the bottle of Tramadol. Checking the contents, it's less than half full and she's running low on them, but she still gives him two.

She also takes two for herself, swallows them with some water from a bottle on the floor. She’s not in pain but she’s found they're a way to relax the tension - if only short term. 

The door opens again and the younger two from earlier stand in the doorway looking at them. It’s obvious to them all, that he’s been drinking - smoking weed. Clay can smell the strong odor on his clothing, that and the huge stupid grin fixed on his face and his wide-eyed dilated pupils.

He has three bowls in his hand.  _ Food...  _ Sonny's somewhat grateful, he's starving hungry having not eaten for hours. Kat's not overly excited by it, she knows how limited the meals are - once daily, and all the same. When she was first taken she felt constantly hungry but now she's grown accustomed to the short supply and has gotten used to eating whenever it arrives.

The older of the two boys, Juan, speaks English and he laughs looking at her. He’s stoned and callously makes fun of Lopez’s death. “Your...  _ special friend,  _ he died! " he smiles. "Like these are going to - and you...” he mocks, “when Maynor has finished with you. Maybe he keeps you for  _ his _ whore now, yes?" he laughs.

When she doesn’t answer his remarks, he slides the bowl of stodgy meat and rice towards her. Clay putting his hand out offering to take the other two bowls.

Juan just laughs at him “Hey look, Luiz, the America dog wants to eat!” Placing the bowls on the floor, he crouches in front of Clay, staring him in the eyes. “Camia,... _ Peek’! _ ” he laughs “You. You,  _ peek’! _ ” Clay recognizes the word. He knows it’s meant as an insult, calling him -Dog. “You want food...  _ dog _ ?”

Clay looks away ignoring him. But in his drugged, drunken state Juan takes it as a slight and feeling offended he points his gun, pushing it tightly under Clay’s chin.

Kat screams at him "NO!!! No... please don’t!” she panics that he might shoot.

He smiles at her. Not breaking eye contact with Clay, he pushes the bowl closer towards him. Sonny sits himself up, he’s concerned by the escalating situation. The atmosphere worrying. Clay stays calm as they continue staring - neither man breaking eye contact. Then suddenly Juan moves, grabbing Kat -pulling her hair, he pushes her against the wall. His gaze fixes on her and she can see just how out-of-it he is. 

“Please don’t…” she stays so calm and quiet. Her hands shaking as he drags the barrel of the gun in a line down from her neck, caressing it over her chest. Then circling it over her stomach, he uses the barrel to lift the hem of her vest. She shakes her head begging for him to leave her alone. 

He cackles and laughs loudly. Clay attempting to stand, his aim to defend her. But as he's just about to straighten up, he drops again to the floor. The younger, boy kicking him hard in the ribs. His body gives out and winded he crumples to the ground on his hands and knees. He's clutching in pain at his, already sore, ribs.

Kat desperately intervenes trying to talk them out of doing anything more “Estuardo where is he?  _ Tu'ux Estuardo? Tu’ux..” _ her tone demands “Does he know you’re here,doing this? He won’t be happy.”

“Estuardo…" he laughs "Estuardo is too busy to care about this. He is nothing. You.." he points the gun in her face " remember that!” He sighs turning to look at Clay “Eat...  _ dog! _ ” he frowns. Clay looks up at him but doesn’t move. His hand rested against the pain in his side. “I told you to eat.. you American dog!”

Still, Clay doesn’t flinch but seeing his defiance Juan turns his gun in Sonny's direction -slumped in the corner unable to move. His other hand is wrapped tight around Kat's throat, holding her forcibly against the wall. “I said…  _ eat! _ ”

Clay takes a deep breath and then moving slowly, using his hand he scoops a small portion of the rice, lifting it towards his lips. As he does the younger one kicks his hand, the rice spilling to the floor.

“No!” Juan smiles. He’s having trouble focusing the drugs affecting his vision. “No...no you eat like the dog you are…”

Kat sighs, she’s angry and her heart is beating rapidly. She struggles to loosen his hand from her neck “Clay don’t!”

He spins, re-pointing the gun at her face. - shoving her to the floor. “Shut the hell up!”

He scares her, and she quietens, cowering by the wall.

He takes a breath, sniffing as he tries to clear his head. The drugs and alcohol making the room swirl, he can hear voices - but not ones in the room. The blurry chemical-fog makes him feel dizzy.

He kicks at the food bowl, pushing it closer to Clay, aiming the gun towards Sonny’s bandaged leg he shouts, “ _ Eat!  _ I won’t ask again. “

There’s an eerie and silent standoff. Clay holding trying to hold out, but he has to contemplate doing as he's asked, for Sonny and Kat's sake. And so, leaning forward on his hands and knees, he puts his head down to the bowl but just as he's about to take a mouthful his eyes glance towards the doorway. Doing up the buckle on his belt, Estuardo is standing there watching them. He looks at Clay and then at Juan. "What the hell is going on?" he frowns watching - Kat on the floor, crying, Clay hovering over the bowl of food " _ borax ku yúuchul?" _

“Nothing… the  _ peek'  _ is eating!” he laughs “Just fun! You should try.” he laughs. “You too serious these days Estuardo. Maybe you need to take a rest.....  _ Solía divertir u! Divertido! _ ”

“I told you, no food for them!” he kicks the bowl over “You want  _ Divertido _ ?  _ Hmmm?  _ I show you. Bring him! You can have your  _ divertido \- prepare _ him for Maynor. I have the word, he comin' tomorrow. Just keep him alive, he needs to talk... _ ka na'atik _ ?”

Crouching down, Juan smiles at Kat. “ _ K encontraremos ka'a jats'uts, Katrina. _ ” he licks his tongue over the side of her face.

She closes her eyes tightly, pulling her arms across her chest.

Watching helplessly as they now grab at Clay. He’s trying hard to resist the urge to fight back. But in his injured and weakened state even he is no match for the three of them.

There's a thud as he receives a hard, pistol-whipping blow that connects with the side of his head. His arms give out and he drops onto the floor. Dazed and disoriented he can't move. His bare chest laid flat against the ground, they grab at his legs then dragging and pulling him along the floor, down the corridor and out of view.

Sonny attempts to move position, but it’s impossible, not only his leg but because he’s now faced with the gun Estuardo has pointed at him. He freezes, keeping still he doesn't move, and eventually, Estuardo leaves, slamming the door shut behind him.

Kat takes a breath, unable to move. Her head in her hands. "Oh, God... no!! Please God, help him!” She silently prays. Then slumping against the wall she sinks to the ground - curling into a fetal position - quietly sobbing. 

“Kat... hey Kat, look at me," Sonny softly calls to her "Kat, look right here... at me! “Sonny points to his face “Listen, Clay’s tough, alright. He’ll get through this - he will. We train for this. So just take a breath. Clay, well he’s gonna be just fine!” Sonny takes a deep breath of his own “I promise you, he'll be fine." Wishing so hard that he could believe his own words - unsure who he's trying to convince. "Kat come here... " Sonny smiles as he gestures her to sit next to him.

She crawls across the floor. Glad of the company as she pulls the old woolen blanket over the both of them. Laying her head to Sonny's chest, listening to the sound of his breathing. He's gently stroking her hair. It’s much of a comfort to him, and it reassures her.

She closes her eyes. The feeling of her body close against him, the softness of her hair, it's reassuring for Sonny. He's struggling not to cry. Sucking back the emotions filling his throat. Trying to be strong for both of them while he allows her to cry as she falls apart.

He's anxious and nervously he swallows, taking deep breaths. 

In this awful chaos, it feels nice having her arms wrapped around his waist -holding him so tight as if her life depends on him. Then succumbing to tiredness she closes her eyes to sleep.

“We're gonna be fine” He holds her head, leaning his cheek to her hair. All he can think about is Clay, as he closes his eyes.

~ # # ~

Jason’s throwing small stones into a pile. A game he made up to occupy his mind. The only thing he can find to stop himself from going crazy, while they sit and wait.

He looks up as Ray's standing over him. “How ya doin’ brother?”

“I don't know Ray...” he sighs “all this waitin’ around, it seems wrong. We don't know what the hell’s going on down there and the only thing we do know, for sure, is that they have Sonny and Clay!” He shakes his head. “We should be getting’ in there, not sittin' here waiting like this.”

“That's the problem Jase, we don't know what’s goin’ on. Look, we're gonna go do this recon, see if we can get an idea of the layout - see what we're dealing with."

Jason nods; his neck stiff with tension, he massages it with his hand. Then standing up, he watches as Ray shoulders his rifle, getting ready to leave. They walk side by side to the edge of the ridge, the others are gathered in a group talking. And, standing with the rest of Alpha, they look out into the darkness, down to the target below.

There’s very little going on. The soft glow of a few outside lights, just making the compound visible to them from the dark of the jungle night. 

“What the hell’s goin’ on now?” Trent’s on lookout and he frowns. Staring harder, through binoculars “Hey, looks like they’re bringing a body out!”

They can all just make out - in the night's dark, that they are loading a body onto the back of one truck.

“We got an ID on that?” Jason frowns.

“No. No idea...”

“You think it’s one of the HVTs?”

Ray checks, looking through the sight scope of his sniper rifle. “No! No, it looks like a local to me. Though… could be Evans, maybe. I can't quite make out from this angle”

“Hey... you see that? There’s two  _ kids _ down there!”

“ _ Kids?! _ What the hell!” Jason frowns, looking through the binoculars “Where’d they come from?”

Metal looks through his nightscope Think they arrived in one truck when they brought Sonny and Clay…”

“We think they’re locals?”

“I dunno. They're not hostages, cos they've been free to come and go, mostly playin' outside, but  who they are... anyone's guess. Maybe one of the local women brought them in - sons?"

“Yeah maybe or maybe brothers - one of the tangos?” Alpha-Seven checks on them again “That would make sense, the brothers-sons, thing. Most of the local kids, the Romero use them as informants. They know they can sneak a kid in, no one notices. From the little I know; this cartel brings them in  _ real _ young! Twelve years old when their hands are big enough to hold a gun - they sign ‘em up!”

“Jesus Christ, that’s no life, right?"

“Sure ain’t, why most of ’em take drugs or don’t make it to their twenties. And all that violence around them, hmmm.. that's gotta mess them up. I sure, wouldn’t want my son involved”

“No, me either!” Jason shakes his head, his thoughts going to Mikey, about him being involved in something like this “Crazy life right? " He sighs again, standing up from his seated position on the ground “You know this is bullshit, us sittin’ here like this. We need to get down there. I mean, do these cake-eaters even get what’s going on here?”

Taking a deep breath, he gets on his radio “Havoc this is Bravo-One, do you copy. Do you have a sit-rep on this op? I say again, do we have a go?”

“Bravo one this is Havoc, that’s a negative. You're to maintain position. We're still awaiting a green-lit from command. Copy that?”

Jason’s so angry and frustrated now “You know, we're watching as they’re bringing bodies outta there now! You need to push Command. Get us that green-light cos while they're sittin' on their ass’ we got people bein’ brought out in body bags. And it's not gonna be too long before it might be one of our own! Havoc do you hear me? You need to make them aware of the fluidity of this situation. We can’t just keep waitin' on Maynor arrivin’ Do you copy?”

“Bravo-One, trust me. I am making them  _ very _ aware of the situation. But it’s well above my pay-grade on this one. I’m informed they have sensitive intel assets on the ground, they don’t wanna compromise. Master Chief, you need to do as you're told and stand down!” Blackburn takes a breath “Jason, listen to me..." he sighs "I have orders, to relieve you of your command if you compromise this operation - in any way! Do you understand that?”

Jason laughs shaking his head “Meanwhile they’re prepared to compromise two Tier-One operator's because they’re expendable over some reformed drug dealing informant?” he sighs, even more, frustrated

"Master Chief, you have your orders! Do not jeopardize this op. Are we clear?”

“Oh, we’re clear… Bravo one out!” he massages his forehead, he has a headache from the anger he feels.  _ “Shit!!... Shit, shit!” _ his anger boils over and he kicks out at the tree stump nearest him. Pacing back and forward again.

Everyone heard the conversation. They exchange uneasy glances, but no one speaks. 

It's Ray that's the first to dare to approach and attempts to calm him down. “You know this is for the best. Brother, we need all the intel we can get before we hit that place. We go into somewhere like that, half ass’d, we’re gonna end up gettin' people killed. We’ll get - Go, soon enough, but let's do it right. Don’t give them an excuse to come down on you!”

“What? Risk my career, Ray? Well, I’d be willin’ to do that, if it means I get Sonny and Clay outta there and back here with us.”

“I know brother but no good to no-one if we get everyone else killed in the process. Just give it time. One more night... we gonna nail this. Trust me, man, this is the best way”

“One more night? You wanna spend one night down  _ there _ ? Cos I sure as hell wouldn’t. Ray, we’ve both seen what this  _ Romero  _ are capable of, now you tell me you really wanna leave two of your brothers to that?”

“No Jase, but what choice do we have? You heard Blackburn; we have to stand down.”

“Yeah, stand down, 'til some dumb ass, cake-eater decides he has enough time to give us the green light."

“Jase.... look Zach and me, we’re gonna go take a look-see, get a sit-rep. Give us a plan of the target area. Then, well as soon as Maynor arrives, they’re gonna send us in. Least we’ll have a better overall idea of what we walkin’ into, right?”

“Yeah, I guess." he sighs " I just don’t like it. I don’t like leavin' again, not to that.”

“You know as well as I do, Clay and Sonny, they’re tight. Brother, they’ll look out for each other. Hell, they're pro’s, they got this. They made this far, didn't they? So just trust they’ll do their jobs and find a way to hold on this time.”

“I sure hope you’re right Ray…” Jason looks out over the ridge, staring down at the various shacks and buildings. “I hope they can hold in there and I hope they know, one way or another, we’re comin’ to get them!”


	14. No one's coming for you.

Coming around, taking a deep breath, it's the smell in the room that brings him to his senses. The damp, dank, foist smell of rotten vegetation, flesh and stale blood.

 _Hmmm!..._ He groans. The jarring stiff pain in his neck, hurts.

As he grimaces slumped in the chair, it's the weight of his head pulling backwards at an angle that makes it ache the most. His mind's a clouded, foggy swirl. The sharp pain in the side of his face making him feel dizzy and nauseous causing him a thudding headache.

He would rub his head to sooth the pain but, as he now realizes, he can't. His hands bound tightly behind his back with white plastic zip-ties. They feel like a hot wire burning or cheese garrotte` cutting into the flesh of his wrists.

He can't move and an annoying bead of sweat running down his cheek feels like an itch that he can't scratch and using his shoulder he tries to brush it away. Then slowly, very slowly, he focuses and eyes blinking, he open them.

He's almost immediately aware that he's not alone in the room. He can't see anything, but he can sense the presence of someone else.

Hearing the sound of a long and deliberate sniff. Someone sucking something in, drugs he'd guess, cocaine to be precise. Whoever it is they're standing just behind him, out of his line of sight.

 _Ahhh ....mmm!_ Juan smiles enjoying the head rush, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, the drug still fizzing in his nostril. Bending down he repeats the process, sucking back the white powder into the other one. "Si _!!_ Oh, _mmmm_..... good!" He laughs

Clay glances around, he's trying to assess where he's located.

The room stinks. A fairly large square prison, the walls and floor covered in brown staining, which he can only imagine, was once blood red. They door is made from a heavy metal, no window. This place is somewhere you don't escape from.

He sinks back into the seat of the wooden chair. Though his own hands are bound behind the back of the frame, the arms of the chair are well worn with what looks like scratch marks. Whoever had previously sat before him has clung to it, wearing the surface down.

Bound the way he is, makes him helpless. The disorientation of his head wound makes him feel nauseous. The combination gives him a horrible, uneasy feeling of not being in control.

Juan, is standing so close behind him now that Clay can smell his stench. A weird scent. Unwashed body odor, stale aftershave mixed with a cocktail of Marijuana and beer.

He's aware that Clay's conscious and moves around to stand in front of him. They stare at each other, Clay watching as he removes the top from the bottle of beer, with his teeth. He smiles. Then dragging the spare chair from the corner of the room, he sits himself face to face with Clay.

Now he's less than two feet away, Clay feels like he could kick him.

He can't.

He can't because he legs are also tightly bound to the chair. It's uncomfortable positioning, but right now it's the least of his worries.

He's completely at the mercy of the man in front of him. Stripped from his khaki combat pants, left only in is white underwear, his near naked body is vulnerable.

The injuries he's already sustained are exposed and displayed. There's no hiding the dark purple bruising on his ribs, the small lacerations from dragging Sonny out of the mine shaft and the wound on his forearm. The dressing on it appears to have been removed by someone and he can see the sore inflamed redness that's making it so painful.

Juan sips from his beer bottle, smirking. His eyes like huge saucers of darkness, the stimulants he's taken dilating his pupils fully. He doesn't move to the clanking sound of the heavy metal door opening. Another, younger, teenage boy now enters the room.

"Hey Mikel.... join us. We're going to have some fun"

Mikel looks confused, blankly staring. Unlike Juan, he speaks very little English. It doesn't bother Juan, he's only speaking in English for Clay's benefit.

"¡Ko'one'ex divertir k yéetel le peek'o' jats'uts! Isn't that right, my pretty.... dog!" he laughs patting Clay's cheek.

Clay ignores him, looking instead at his ink covered arms. There's not a space that doesn't have some sort of graffiti tattoo. They extend up his shoulders to his neck and ears and around his face various symbols. He can only imagine they then extend down his back as well.

Mikel frowns.

Clay can see he's young. The way he's watching Juan interact with his captive makes him nervous. He smokes the joint hanging from his lips. Long, lung filling drags on it, hoping it will give him some confidence to deal with this new situation.

Clay can tell this is a place he's not comfortable in, he'd be right. Until now Mikel had not really participated in this part of being a Romero, most of his normal days were spent dealing drugs on the streets. Now he'd been drafted into this, the darker side, the part that you want to be in, but don't. This is the part that comes with the - _perks_. The women, the cars, the drugs for your own use. Always mindful that with that _luxury_ came at a cost. What goes on in this room, what you'd be asked to do was all part of that cost.

Juan was comfortable here. This place no longer feels alien. In fact, he feels comfortable here, powerful because in here, he's in control. What happens to the people in here is because of him. He has that power over them, and unlike some, he enjoys it.

They're all silent. Juan drinking his beer and Mikel smoking a joint.

Clay's still grappling with the ongoing pains that he has. Trying to keep them locked away, quietly groaning inside his head. Not wanting to give any hint of a weaknesses he might have, he's psyching himself up to get through this. He knows it's coming. The fear comes from the fact that he doesn't know when.

This atmosphere between them is calm, weirdly friendly, but he knows any minute it will change, and it will become a darker more hostile place. He just has to be mentally prepared. He's trained for moments like this, but he knows, unlike BUDS, there's no _safe-word_ , no get out and no safety instructors keeping watch for his welfare.

This now is all about _him_ keeping control.

He knows the physical pain, his boundaries, the threshold he can endure are high but it's mentally that's where the real test will come. The psychological side, the tiring wearing down of your senses that's where the dark pain comes from.

Juan's smiling. Taking the joint from Mikel, he smokes some, blowing the smoke into Clay's face and laughing. Clay closes his eyes trying not to to breath in but again he blows, this time putting the joint to Clay's lip's forcing him to intake. Grinning as he watches him cough, choking on the raw taste in his mouth.

Drugs is one thing Clay's never done. Sure he likes the drinking but always staying away from anything else.

"You don't like?" he teases. Leaning back he takes his time smoking it. Enjoying the effect. He's in no hurry to hurt Clay. He's become practiced at this, time is something he has lots of.

When he first did this, he would rush. Giving has much pain as he could, as quickly as possible just to get it over with. It often gave no results or in some cases just killed his victim before he found out what he needed to know and he learned, that a slow steady, often tedious approach was much more effective.

The wearing down of his victims heightened their state of fear and that had much better results. Men like Clay or the CIA agents, they take time to break. They weren't random they trained for this, crushing their spirit was seldom quick but it meant he got much more pleasure from it when they did. Clay was one of those. He was going to get pleasure from watching him suffer.

Leaning back, he puts his feet up between Clay's legs onto the seat edge of the chair. He looks at his the scars on his thigh. His injury in Manila.

"What did you do?" he pushes back and forward rocking Clay backwards and then using his foot to stop the chair from tipping over.

"A bomb..." Clay sighs

Hmm! Juan smiles "Impressive then that you survived that.." he laughs, sniffing loudly the cocaine is giving him a euphoric feel. He sips again from the beer.

Clay stares, watching him.

"Oh, my apology you want some?"

Clay doesn't say anything, looking up, watching Mikel in the doorway. He can see him suddenly fidget nervously as Juan calls to him "Mikel. Get him a beer!... In kaxtik u k etail jump'éel k'áaj ja'!..."

Mikel then goes to the table, where the bottles stand and taking one he looks for something to take the bottle top off. Juan beckons him to bring it over and again with his mouth he opens it.

Now pushing the glass to Clay's lips, he tips it up. The beer dribbles spilling over Clay's chin running down on to his bare chest. Then taking Clay by surprise, he grabs his hair yanking his head back and empties the entire bottle into his mouth.

Clay chokes and coughs, gagging as he tries to drink it down. He feels like he might drown in the fizzing alcohol. The force of liquid giving him an indigestion pain and filling his stomach he feel like he might throw up. Then before Clay can get any air Juan quickly gestures for another bottle and this time pinching his nose he repeats the process.

Clay can't breath, he splutters the as the liquid is forced down the back of his throat. When he finally lets him go and Clay coughs trying spit it out and catch his breath.

There's a loud bang and the sound of smashing glass. Juan throws the bottle onto the concrete floor beside him. Laughing loudly.

He sniffs. Sitting down again. He closes his eyes enjoying the high and the buzz of control. He puffs his chest out, moving his chair closer. Their knees touching each other. He picks up the neck of the broken beer bottle, touching the jagged edge of the glass gently against Clay's chest.

Clay's breathing slows. Short shallow breaths trying to keep his skin from pressing against it.

Eye to eye they watch each other nothing is said. The glass the only thing touching. Clay can see the effects of the drugs he's taken. He's lost all his inhibitions now. Devoid of all human emotions, like a lion about to kill its prey and enjoy it.

He grins, his eyes working over the muscles on Clay's bare chest and arms. "You work out, a lot" he sniffs "You, soldier, Si?... Military, Si?

Clay nods. No point denying it. They all know what he is.

"Special forces?" Juan frowns .. "...DEA.. no, no, SEAL si?" he nods answering his own question.

Clay doesn't respond. Sitting there expressionless. Juan grins running his thumb on the edge of the glass in his hand. It's sharp and the bright red blood spills from his finger. He looks at it. But he feels no pain. The drugs numbing him to anything physical or emotional . "Ooops!" he laughs sucking at the blood, drying it on his jeans.

Clay's eyes dart to the right watching Mikel. He looks out of it, trying and failing to light another joint. Clay smiles it makes him chuckle inside.

The smoke from it is filling the room with its overwhelming odor. If Clay was honest it makes the room smell better. The stench of hurt and death fill every corner it seeps from the walls. This room has seen bloodshed... a lot of hurt and pain. Just looking at the array of tools on the wooden bench tells him that. If this place could talk it would tell of unseen horrors.

Juan breaks the deadlocked friendly silence "Maynor is going to want to know why you are here. Did you come for them.." he points to the door and Clay assumes he means the CIA "or.. ...did you come for the doctor?" he frowns.

Clay doesn't answer. Careful to show no emotions, not to respond. The questioning now taking a less friendly tone.

"Oh.. you like her, si? Hmmm... Si! She very pretty....sexy."

Clay again stays silent giving him nothing .

"I can see.. " he points touching Clay's nose "I think you like her. You wanna fuck her, si? Si, of course"

Clay sighs loudly, movin his shoulder. His arms are hurting from the angle they're tied and he tries to relieve some of the cramping ache. At the same time ignoring his goading comments

"Maybe, I fuck her? Maybe get you to watch"

Clay closes his eyes swallowing the thought makes him feel sick but still he doesn't respond. Juan is looking for a reaction some chink of emotion and Clay's determined not to give it to him. The restraints are far too tight now, the plastic ties making his hands swell. The pain is achingly intense but still he won't react.

"You are exceptionally good at this!" he laughs "Remember, tomorrow, Maynor _will_ get you talk. He gets everyone to talk. No one is coming for you. How long you have to endure this, is up to me" he smiles "I can make it quick or slow, keep you alive for a long time. What about your friend? How will he hold up, is he tough guy too?"

Clay takes a breath thinking about Sonny. Normally he'd have no worries but with his injured leg and what he's already suffered, it does worry him. "You speak good English, how come?" Clay now turns interrogator

Juan laughs, pointing at him. "Oh, you know, if you want to stay alive around here. Get on.. you learn English." He looks across at Mikel and laughs "He will go nowhere. You have to be clever to stay alive around here. Know, the lines to cross .... the people" he laughs again. There's almost a sadness to what he says. A sorrowful truth. Clay feels it.

"I thought Estuardo was in charge here?" Clay's becomes more defiant in his questions. Almost goading Juan.

"Estuardo? His time is coming to an end. He is sloppy and I can see the way he looks at the doctor, he feels for her. That is no good. It makes you weak. My time is coming and I will prove myself. Then this is mine!" he sits leaning back in his chair almost like he is king of the surroundings

Not that this is a place Clay would want to control but he can see there is an ongoing dispute here. A shift for control and power.

"So Estuardo, he's Maynor's go to, is that what you wanna be?" Clay doesn't know what he can gain from this probing but somehow he feels he might be able to exploit the conflict he can see going on here.

"Estuardo has his place. He is rewarded well. I want that? Si! " He looks at Mikel then takes a deep breath getting close to Clay's face. He's enjoying the calming buzz of the cocaine that took earlier _"Mmmm!"_ he leans back.

The good feeling is starting to fade and he needs something more to satisfy his addiction. Sitting, leaned forward, he stares at Clay.

A first Clay doesn't feel it. Just concentrating on staring at each other. Then, without warning, his brain registers the hot stinging sensation as the air gets to the wound.

He looks down at his chest and he can see the almost five inches surface cut, a line bleeding across the skin on his abs. Without a word Juan draws the glass bottle in another line the other way.

 _"Aahhhhh!"_ Clay cries out loudly. His stomach muscles convulse in pain. It's like a searing burn and he closes his eyes. Juan's smiling, watching him squirming, pulling frantically at the restraints that are holding him. He thrashes against the chair.

The deep mocking laugh continues and he looks up at Mikel passing him the broken beer bottle "A taak, beetik!..... Mikel, do it!" he gestures.

Clay takes a deep breath staring at his new, much more nervous, aggressor. Their eyes locked as he hovers, glass in hand, close to Clay's chest.

"Meente!" Juan gestures again for him to do it. Mikel is hesitant and Juan grabs his hand, holding it tight in his own, forcing the glass against the skin on Clay's chest, drawing a line. Moving swiftly, he forces another across the bruised area of his ribs.

This one cuts deeper, it hurts a lot more and Clay screams out. Bucking his hips against the chair, pulling his hands trying to free them. The plastic ties cut deep into the flesh of his wrists. Forcing himself forward he's going nowhere. _Arggghhhhhh!_

Juan laughs looking at Mikel. He's shaking with the adrenaline rush. Oddly it felt good, he liked it. He felt powerful with this man under his control. He knows, untied, Clay is much stronger, fitter than him. Mikel would have no chance. But now, like this, he's the one with the power.

Juan indicates for him to do it again, this time on his own. Eyes wide from the drugs Mikel stands over Clay. Watching, seeing fear now flicker in his eyes he teases him. Then quickly he slashes a third cut across his perfect chest. the blood weeping down the front of his body.

This one hurts like hell and Clay's straining and swearing. Trying to calm his breathing, his body starts to panic.He has pain everywhere now and he struggles to control how he deals with it. Feeling sick, sweating profusely, he turns his head right, retching over the side of the chair.

" _Fuck you!_ ...You son of bitch!!!.."

As the words leave his mouth Mikel finds a confidence and his fist meets with Clay's face

Juan laughs he can see the new fiery blood lust in the youngster. He wants to cause pain.

There's another cracking sound and Clay feels his lip split. Blood oozes into his mouth. He spits it out, forward toward Mikel. The pain makes Clay become more defiant.

But then it's Clay who's taken by surprise. Juan forcibly kicking the chair over. He lands with a heavy crash on the hard concrete ground. The way his arms are tied he jars them and pain surges through his body. He can't move.

The youngster loses control and in a drug fueled frenzy he starts kicking into Clay. The boot hitting him hard in the ribs, he gasps for air, winded but it doesn't let up. Now it's Mikel enjoying it, laughing as he inflicts pain.

 _Arrrrghhhh!!!!_ Clay cries out, screaming for him to stop. He doesn't.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kat opens her eyes listening. What was silence there is now a faint sound. Someone cries out from down the hallway.

She got used to blocking those sounds out. At first they would keep her awake but after a while she learned to close her mind off. But knowing Clay, it heightens her alertness.

Somehow, even the short time spent Clay and Sonny, her only real friendly human contact since she has been here, it bonded her to them. She feels emotions she thought she'd shut off.

The others, the CIA, she just treats them. Patients to her doctor role. She blocks out connecting with them to try and protect herself from the emotional pain.But the contact between these two guys it feels raw.

"Did you hear that?" she nudges at Sonny in the darkness. Sitting herself upright from where she was asleep on his chest. " That was Clay?" she frowns looking at him concerned "I heard it, that was definitely him!" She feel her chest tighten, her breathing speeds up. "Oh, god!... "

"Hey..." Sonny feels it's his job to try and reassure her "look, we don't know it was him, not for sure. Just relax, I told you, Clay can handle himself. Now, come here..." he wraps his arm around her head, pulling him back against him. Her arm clutching tightly around his chest."it's going to be alright, trust me!"

He sighs to himself stroking her hair. He too knows it _was_ Clay, he would recognize the sound of him anywhere. "It's gonna be okay!... " he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes as he prays he's right.


	15. Maynor won't be happy

All's still. The room quiet except for the rousing sound of Juan sighing as he wakes.  
Rubbing the ache in his head. His neck stiff from the angle at which he’d slumped in the drunken stupor on the chair. The left-over bottle of beer from last night spilling over the table in front of him, dripping from the edge onto the floor. He flexes his hands. They’re sore with large open cuts across his knuckles. Closing his eyes tight, it's taking a moment for him to focus his thoughts. Then eyes wide he groans loudly, looking up, staring at the other chair. Tipped on its side, his unconscious hostage is still bound to it.

He moves from where he's seated, stretching himself cussing loudly under his breath. _Mierda!_ _  
_At first he just stands looking. Then he kicks at Clay’s legs. Listening to the low quiet groans coming from his captive, Juan's happy. It means he’s not dead. “That’s good, pretty dog!”  
Smiling he crouches next to him on the floor, placing his fingers against Clay's neck, checking his pulse. It’s weak and erratic, his breathing’s shallow. _Mierda!_

Taking a deep breath, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a knife. Cutting quickly, he releases Clay's hands from the plastic zip ties. He still doesn't move.  
Juan slumps back, pulling his hands through his hair. Looking up, staring across the room. The floor is covered with scattered white powder. _Mikel!_ He's is passed out, face down on the concrete, overdosed from the open packet of dust that's spilled all over the wooden bench. “Idoita!” Juan’s apprehensive in his concern as he realizes the severity of the situation. Rubbing his hand over his still aching head, he considers his next move.  
  
It’s morning but only by looking at the time on his watch can he know that. The room is sealed, no daylight, purposely designed like that in order to disorientate those held here. It could be any time of the day... or night.  
And it was late, last night, when things got out of control.  
  
Pulling the spare chair forward, he sits. His fingers massaging his temples as recalls what actually happened and why Clay’s where he is.  
He remembers pulling Mikel back from beating on him. The youngster, not used to the rush of purer cocaine, getting way out of control. Then Clay said something. A cocky, flippant remark and Juan just lost it with him. Punching, hitting, kicking, and spitting. There was no mercy to the abuse he inflicted on him. Only stopping when Clay eventually blacked out.  
  
Juan was tempted to do so much more. Cause more serious pain. The effects of the drink and drugs meant he had many more deprave things he could think of doing than using his fists. But despite his narcotic invincibility, contributing to his loss of control, something also kept registering in the back of his brain, holding him back. Acutely conscious that Maynor wanted to talk with Clay and so killing him, last night, would not have been good. It would not have ended well for Juan.  
It’s okay to kill when you’re told but to do it without permission or instruction, well Juan knew the consequences. He’d seen what Maynor did when people took things into their own hands. He did not give you a second chance to explain. A bullet to the head usually the swift retribution for disobeying him.  
This is a bad situation. Clay’s still unconscious even after the couple of hours Juan’s been comatose, sleeping off his excesses. If he can’t get him talking and functioning again, before Maynor arrives, then it’s him…Mikel, that are going to be on the receiving end of a punishment.  
  
He kicks at him again “Hey.. pretty dog, wake up!” he sighs cussing to himself “ _Mierda!_ ”  
Clay still doesn’t move, nor does he groan. Even when Juan kicks harder trying to make him. Juan’s head feels heavy, throbbing with ache and he drops forward, leaning it into his hands. Sighing loudly, he the glances again to the back of the room.  
Mikel’s still passed out, flat on the floor. It gives him an idea and he grins. Smiling to himself. “Oh, Mikel! Ba'ax ta beetaj.?” All that cocaine, will he even remember what he did? Juan is sure he won’t and with any luck, he figures, he might not come around at all. “Estúpido chico, Mikel!”  
  
There’s a low mumbled moaning groan. With the restrains gone Clay’s able to flex his fingers and the blood starts to circulate more freely again.  
Juan watches him. Deciding first priority he needs to get him up and get the doctor woman to look, patch him up, get him talking again.  
  
Suddenly there’s a sound as the door creaks, opening slowly.  
Juan jumps from his seat pulling his gun in anticipation of a confrontation. It’s an established habit born from his constant state of fear. Relaxing, he sighs, as the faces of the two small children appear in the opening. He can hear their fearful gasps of horror. “ _Shhh!…_.” The older of the two places his hand over the mouth of the smaller “Luis' ma'alob! _Shhhh!"  
_  
At first they don't register Juan, stood to the side by his chair out of sight. They creep nervously into the room. They're transfixed by the sight of the bound and beaten man, unconscious on the floor in front of them. “ Soldado Americano.” Carlos smiles, nodding, to his smaller brother.  
  
The older one then does something, that takes even Juan by surprise, he pulls a gun from the waist band of his ripped and sagging jeans. Heavy, it takes both of his small hands, clasped tightly around it to hold it steady in front of him. Just like he’d seen his older brother and friends, do many times before he points it forward in Clay’s direction, then closes one eye as he aims.  
“Bang!...” he smiles “Bang! Bang!” the sound he makes with his mouth, his smaller brother holding his fingers out repeating the pretend action in the same way.  
  
Juan takes a deep relieved breath, then moving fast he knocks the weapon, easily, from the hands of the little boy. He drops it onto the floor in front of him. Juan’s yelling concerned he might actually kill Clay, even by accident. He berates them, what the hell are they doing in here. “Ba'ax xulub ka woksaj óotik wáaj ba'ax ka beetik!! Wáaj a enfadada. Ba'ax Tu'ux ta jo'osaj lelo'.?!!"

Scared the boys both cry out, screaming loudly. Carlos pushing his younger brother out of the door. Then grabbing up the gun he just dropped, he points it at Juan. “In tia'al!”  
  
Juan steps back, a wry smile filling his face. He recognizes the boys, _Estuardo's brothers_. He puts his hands up like he’s surrendering to them “It’s okay!...Ma'alo'ob!” he smiles at them. “...Go!”  
He knows he should be concerned about ones so small with a gun. But these boys are no different to him or any others that grew up in this place. In fact, Mikel is only three years older than this small boy and already he has done so many things. Juan even got his first gun when he was Twelve. He lets them go.

There’s a hushed, low moaning. It’s Clay. His brain's registering something of the commotion going on around him. He can’t focus fully, and he has a feeling of fear. But despite being scared and in pain, a lot of pain, he remains calms.  
His throat's dry and his eyes won’t open properly, that’s because of the yellow and black swelling around them. He’s not really aware of what's happened. But he does know he can't take much more. His brain's foggy, his jaw sore and his stomach's convulsing in waves of hurt.  
He's numb.  
  
Desperate for water, all he can taste in his mouth is the copper metal of blood. A tooth loose at the back of his gum. He keeps coughing, gagging, and choking on the cocktail of blood and saliva. Flicking his tongue, he touches the sore split on his lip. And with each slow breath he’s conscious of how much his chest and ribs hurt. He feels like he should cry but he holds it in. He’s weak but he fights against showing it. Remembering the tirade of punches, he’d endured earlier and afraid if he lets down his guard, his captors will exploit his vulnerable weakness and come back at him harder.  
  
_Mmmm!..._ He's groaning again. He can’t move his limbs and he aches from head to toe. He can feel the wet beneath him on the floor. It’s seeped out from his shorts around his groin. He wasn’t even aware that during the beating, he wet himself. Remembering only the low blow that came to his stomach that triggered it. Then the incessant laughing from the drugged face staring, a blur as to which of the tormentors it was. The mocking was continual before another low blow reined into the same place on his body.  
  
Clay’s a mess. Bruised, battered, and cut. His face dirty, his blond curls grimy and sweaty. At one point he remembers them being pulled. A tugging as Juan hacked at his hair with the flick knife, threatening to cut it all off. Clay didn’t care. At that point in the punishments, his brain only wanted to sleep. To rest from the pain, to switch off. And that’s what it did. He passed out.

“Meet ba'ax u meentik u p'óok le. Jesús Cristo?!”  
Another voice now fills the room brought here by the screaming of the boys. _Estuardo!_ Staring at the scene in front of him, he swears angrily “ _Toop!... Toop!!!_ Fuck Juan.... what did you do?” Rubbing his hand over his head he’s shocked by the state he finds Clay in.  
Juan shrugs as he and Estuardo stand staring at each other. “Well? What did you do.? I told you. Do not kill him!” his gasps loud. “Maynor is not going to be pleased about this.”  
“He’s alive...he made noise” Juan sighs. He too knows this is not good “What do you want me to do?” he hesitates, pausing, before he tells his lie. “Mikel...he went too far, and I struggled to stop him.”  
Estuardo’ s staring, frowning. He can see for himself the cuts and bruising on Juan’s knuckles “Mikel....he did this?"  
  
Juan's not replying and Estuardo's not believing.

“Get him up! Get the both up. Then get, Kat, the doctor, get her to look at him, clean him. Fix him. This mess. Fix it!” he sighs “I’ll call Maynor tell him something.”  
“What you gonna tell him?”  
“That we have a problem and that _you’re_ dealing with it.”  
“Me? I did not do to him. Mikel…look, too much Cocaína…”  
“Cocaína!?... You were in charge. Juan, you let it get out of hand. _Toop!..._ Your problema."  
“ _Meirdo!_ ” Juan swears, gritting his teeth so he doesn't say something more.  
  
The pair of them tip the chair upright. Clay’s still attached, tied by his ankles. With his hands unbound his body slumps awkwardly forward. His arms hanging loose by his side. Estuardo lifts his chin, looking him in the eyes. Clicking his fingers, he tries desperately to get Clay to respond. Then again, taking the penknife from his pocket, he cuts at the restraints holding his legs.The moment his body is unshackled Clay crashes, headfirst, onto the floor. Landing by their feet, he’s out cold. Turning him over they take an arm each and start to drag him across the concrete floor towards the doorway.  
  
Estuardo’ s angry. He knows Maynor won't be happy. “This is bullshit... _mierda!_ Juan, there is going to be a price to pay for this…you see.”  
“What, you think I pay?” He frowns staring “No! No, no I’m not paying for some American _dog!_ You call, tell him not come. Tell him they sick, something. I don’t care. Watch, I will sort this.” With that Juan heads back into the room, abandoning Estuardo with Clay, in the corridor.  
  
Mikel, staggers to his feet using the wooden bench to keep his balance as he dusts himself down. The after effects of drug induced stupor clouds his brain. “Juan! Ba'ax úuchij? Tu'ux yaan le Americano?  
Juan just grins, laughing at his question about what happened to Clay “You messed up.... Ba'ax Maynor ma' ki'imak u yóol. Ka wu'uyik!”

Then before Mikel understands what he could mean, there’s the sound of a gunshot. It resonates, loud, down the corridor. Juan watching as Mikel drops backwards like a lead weight onto the floor. His eyes wide open, laid in the spot where moments ago he was questioning what happened. Bloods seeping from the back of his head, making a pool of red mixing with the white powder on the floor, turning it pink.  
  
Juan leans over his body “In akaljantik!...Sorry..." He sighs, holstering his gun. The sound of the gun going off brings a curious Estuardo back to the room. Staring from the doorway looking as Juan smiles.“Maynor needs someone to pay...." Juan looks at him "They paid. Tell him.”  
  
Estuardo frowns. Angry “Get the soldado to doctor. Juan... keep my brothers outta here. They are too young.”  
“You can’t protect them forever, Estuardo. No matter how hard you try. They don’t belong to you; they are owned. Settlement Yúumo'ob's debt.” Juan smiles. He knows he's rattled Estuardo “Carloso', he twelve? Sí? ..He belong to Romero now.” Estuardo’ s quiet. He doesn’t answer, and he won't look at Juan. “Oh....oh, I see. You don’t want that for him... Sí?” Juan's goading him, teasing, riling him up. He's ready for a fight with Estuardo. “So, what you gonna stop it? ” he laughs.  
  
Pushing past, Juan's in the hallway. Grasping his hands tightly around Clay’s wrists, he pulls, dragging his semi unconcious body along the hallway.  
Clay whimpers quietly, the pain is intense where he has a hold of the deep flesh wounds on his arms, cut deep from the zip ties. Juan doesn't care, pulls him a few feet at a time along the corridor. The blood from his various wounds paint a trail along the bare concrete floor  
  
“Estuardo, remember I’m watching. Maynor, he's watching. Eyes are everywhere.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kat jolts, lifting her face from where she's resting against Sonny’s chest. Sitting herself upright. She was sleeping, heavily, comforted by his hand holding her head tightly to him. Giving him the comfort of touch as much it was her. It weirdly made her feel safe for the first time in a long time.  
  
“What the hell was that?” she listens sitting very still, hushing her voice “Did you hear it? My god, that was a gunshot!”  
Sonny frowns, Letting go of her as he tries to sits himself up “Sounded like it came from inside, not far away.”  
  
Her face anxious showing her panic. She takes deep slow breaths as the pair of them sit silent. Kat then very slowly clambers to her feet. Rubbing her hand over her face, brushing the sleep from her eyes. Nervously she crosses the room to the door. Then placing her ear up tight against it, she listens. It’s quiet outside. She can’t hear anything except the hiss of silence then she can start to hear a faint sound of a distant voices.  
She frowns turning around looking at Sonny. Swallowing, nervously fearful.“You think he’s okay? I mean, you don’t think…they wouldn’t, would they?”  
“Who Clay? No.. no, it won’t be to do with him” Sonny frowns, truth is he doesn’t know but he can't contemplate those type of thoughts. “He’ll be fine. Just stay calm, it’s gonna be alright.”  
“But Sonny, he’s been gone for so long, I mean I don’t know how long but... a while"  
“Kat come here”  
He beckons her to come back to him.For a moment she hesitates then taking a breath she sinks onto her knees beside him. He’s grimacing with pain “You okay?" she frowns "Let me take a look"  
  
Slowly and carefully she unwraps the dressing from around his leg. “Oh, ..” she sighs. His wound's not looking so good now, an infection setting in. The skin's an angry red color and hot to the touch “I need to clean this." She touches very gently, prodding delicately with her fingers. Sonny sucking air through his teeth at the pain. “Sorry... I’m gonna ask Estuardo for more antibiotics and dressings.” She rubs at her head. Sniffing back the sudden bout of tears she can feel building in her throat. “Sorry, I'm sorry....” she sniffs again “oh, god Sonny....”  
“Hey, come here!” Sonny can see how close to tears she is and even though the pain in his leg is severe, he finds a strength to hide it well. Pulling her towards him, wrapping his arm around, holding her. Just trying to reassure her “You’re doin’ great, you know that. So, don’t be sorry...ever. What you've been through, in this hell hole. It'd be too much for anyone.”  
"Thank you..." She holds him tighter. Gripping at him as they console each other.

The sound of the door unlocking makes them both look across the room.  
Kat quickly wiping the tears from her face. She’s worried. Taking a deep breath, she searches out the old blanket on the floor behind her. Grabbing it in her hands. “Lay down!” she sighs hurrying to cover his legs over “Sonny... lay down, now!" she pushes him flat to the floor. Hushing him, her fingers to his lips telling him to quiet. Then she pulls the blanket up over his head, covering his face “Keep still and don’t move!”  
  
Turning around where she's sat, she faces the door as it opens. Her breathing becomes rapid and panicked. Her heart skipping beats from her nerves, watching as Juan drags Clay back into the room. She sits perfectly still, quiet, not daring to say a word.  
Gasping, shocked by the state of Clay’s body. Stripped of all but his dirty, _grey_ , underwear covered in blood. She silently places her hand against her mouth. Juan's looking at her.   
  
“You need to fix!” his tone threatening.  
She can’t get her breath. The awful damage inflicted on Clay's chest, the purple-red color of bruising all over his ribs. “What …” she’s breathless “why did you do this?” her eyes wide eyed, pupils dilated in fear like huge dark saucers. "Why?..."  
He smiles, looking now at Sonny, still and covered by the blanket “What’s wrong with that one?” he demands.  
“Oh, he’s um… he’s sick. His leg has an infection. Yeah...yeah he’s sick from it. I don’t have anything left to treat him. You know, if you want me to keep doing this, fixing them, then I need more supplies”  
“And Estuardo told you, he will see what he can do. But this one, you need to get him so he can talk. He needs to talk or … or that one ...he won't have to worry about being sick anymore. Do you understand me? " He smiles " You like the pretty dog, Si?... Then fix!"  
With that he's gone, slamming the door behind him .

"Oh, god!.. " Kat stares as Sonny raises his head from under the blanket. She stands staring at Clay, laid flat on his back on the floor "Oh, god... oh god!..." She panics, clamping her hand tight against her mouth, stifling the scream she wants to let out. "I don’t know what do..." she stutters. “Oh, Sonny.. " She breaths fast, rubbing her hand on her head. She can feel herself sweating with the rising feel of dread. Her chest heaves, heart pounding hard against her rib cage. "Clay… oh shit! I don't know what to do!"  
She drops onto her knees next to him, first checking his pulse “Clay … come on, wake up, please!" For the first time she can remember, her doctor skills abandon her, and she becomes a dithering wreck. Looking over his near naked body,only the dirty shorts giving him some dignity still, she's wondering where to start.  
There are so many cuts and injuries to him. "Think ..think Kat!" she breaths faster and faster, until she's choking on air "Okay… okay, I can do this!" She grabs her holdall, her hands trembling the she nervously empties the entire contents onto the floor. First she's looking for the morphine. "Pain relief....oh, shit!.." she fumbles with the small vial and syringe. 

"Hey Kat... Kat stay calm. You got this this .." Sonny can feel her tension and with nothing else he can do, helpful, he becomes her cheerleader. Mustering all his strength, he drags himself across the room so he's nearer to her and Clay. Placing his hand on hers, he's able to feel how much she's shaking.  
  
Hesitating she tries to fill the hypodermic syringe, then placing the needle to Clay's thigh, she looks at him.  
  
Sonny watches her "You got this. Kat, c'mon, Clay needs you. Take care of him"  
"I can’t... I can’t. And why would I? Sonny, why am I doing this? They’re only gonna do it again... and probably worse. If I fix this mess then.." she starts to cry. Sobbing uncontrollably  
"Kat, please for me. Just help him." Sonny's almost bereft, looking at the state of Clay's bruised and battered body. His face purple and red, hardly recognizable it's so swollen "Please Kat, I’m beggin’ help him, do what you can"  
She take a breath "Okay! Okay…" as she gets herself in control, wiping her tears. Then she can feel the very gentle touch of Clay's fingers reaching out, searching for her. He attempts to open his eyes. "Hey… "she smiles "hey there. We're here, we got you." she smiles at him "Clay, I’m gonna give you something for the pain. Then I'm gonna fix all this"  
  
Clay slowly makes a nodding motion before closing his eyes again.  
  
She administers the pain relief, slowly injecting it into his thigh. Then finding some wipes in her kit. She's running so low on supplies, constantly nagging, and asking for more, Estuardo keeps promising, but so far nothing has been forthcoming. When she was first here, they gave her everything he needed, but then slowly over time, thing's got less. Now she has to work with what she has .  
  
Wiping gently around the cuts on his stomach first, the broken skin. They've bled but have now thankfully dried. Surface wounds but painfully sore. She gently tapes dressings over each one. "Some of these, really need sutures to hold. But I don't have any anesthetic left to do them. So, I'm patching them " She's at a loss "Sonny, it’s the best I can do for now"  
"Hey, it's okay..." he smiles "Kat, you’re doin' great, alright. Just hold in there." He places his hand on her arm, nodding his approval "Hey Clay, how you doin' buddy, you okay?"  
Clay attempts to smile at him "Yeah...yeah, I’m great ...really good!” he laughs.  
  
Sonny’s relieved he's even able to talk, let alone joke. Both he and Kat watch, as he drifts away. The morphine taking some effect now. Kat's still checking regularly on his pulse and breathing, just to be sure. She continues to carefully clean and dress the other wounds on his chest and stomach. She sighs, her hand gently stroking his arm, soothing him.  
He opens his eyes, flashing her a smile. "Thank you" he mouths.  
"You’re welcome." She takes a deep breath, looking at Sonny "Sorry. Sorry, for earlier. My stupid, breakdown. I just don't want to be doing this again, to either of you. Oh,god.. I wish someone would just get us out of here!"  
"Just hold in there... " Sonny smiles, trying to find something to offer her hope.  
  
“Sonny, could you give me a hand?”  
“Yeah sure. What do you need?”  
“Can you just keep an eye on his pulse and breathing and keep talking to him” she sighs looking at the enormity of what she has to do “I just don't want him to drift off too deep. I’m not sure what internal damage he might have. It's better if he stays conscious"  
  
She places her hand on his body, gently working her way along each side of his rib cage. Something on the right side concerns her and she presses a little harder. Clay face grimaces, a sharp pain shoots up through his body, that even the morphine can't mask. “Sorry, I'm sorry! Sonny’s right, we need to fix you up, best we can.” Clay has a vacant look in his eyes, but he nods.

Sitting back on her heels, looking at Clay’s body, she grins, then smiles and then breaks out with a quiet laugh.  
“What?” Sonny frowns “Kat, what’s funny?”  
“Sorry, I .. I’m not laughing, really. No ... I didn’t mean to offend, just …" she bites her lip as she stares at what she’s done “Just he looks a bit like a patchwork quilt!” She smiles, looking at all the small square dressings, various sizes, taped across his wounds. Sonny can see what she means and he too, in some macabre way, begins to laugh  
“Man, you're like a Gran Ninny’s blanket”  
  
Clay opens his eyes, the sound of their stifled laughs. He doesn’t smile as such, just blinks.  
“Hey brother... .” Sonny grins looking down at him “you just rest up, okay!” Sonny sighs “C'mon, you gotta pull through this, man. I’m countin’ on you. You know I’m useless on my own." he sighs "I need you to be tellin' me we’re gonna get out of here, right?” Sonny frowns, holding Clay’s head against this leg, stroking his hair “I love you man. You gotta pull through this,”  
“Hey Sonny... shut the hell up!”

Kat smiles, watching them interact with each other. It warms her heart. For once, she genuinely smiles. Laying her hand gently on top of Sonny's, as he rests it on Clay's head.

With a fresh clean dressing pad and some water, she gently washes Clay's face, cleaning up the dirty, sweat and blood from him. The cool water feels fresh his skin.  
  
“Hey, you want some water to drink?” Sonny picks up the bottle, then gently taking his head, supporting it in his hand, he lifts Clay. Holding it against his lip, he gently tips it. Acutely aware of the split on his lip, he only succeeds in spilling most of the water down his chin. Kat mopping it up with the dressing pad in her hand.

She turns around and picking up the same tired blanket she wrapped Sonny in earlier, she comfortingly wraps it over Clay. Covering his bare skin. Even if it’s warm in here she know the shock and trauma of what he’s been through means he actually feels cold. She checks on his pulse again.  
Clay takes a deep breath; he feels safer and more relaxed in their care  
  
Feeling tired and drained herself, having concentrated all of her energy on patching him up. She looks at Sonny and smiles. With a touch of his hand on her arm, he silently thanks her.  
“Here let me finish dressing your leg. Sorry, but I don’t have any more pain relief, I gave the last of it to Clay.”  
“It’s okay, I’ll manage.” He’s not sure how, the pain’s really intense, it's affecting him now, but he knows Clay needed it more.

The time ticks on and the day moves around. Kat’s still sat with Clay, regularly checking his pulse, and breathing. Taking a look, and if necessary changing the dressings on his wounds. Then finally exhausted, she slumps back against the wall.  
Smiling to herself, watching as Sonny, sleeps. She’s concerned about his infection and he’d, _jokingly_ , asked her earlier if he might lose his leg and she tactfully lied. Saying _it was highly unlikely_ but knowing deep down that if they don't get something to treat it soon. That losing it could be one of the consequences, if the infection spreads. She’s been praying so hard that someone comes for them before that situation occurs. And now, her eyes are heavy with sleep, her head continually slumping forward. She's trying desperately to stay awake.  
Stroking Clay's hand in hers. She doesn’t notice him open his eyes as he slowly regains consciousness. He grins. gripping his fingers tight around hers. "Hey..."  
Opening her eyes to the sound of his voice, she smiles back “Hey, how you feelin’?”  
“A little better thanks to you!”  
“Clay, I’m so sorry…” he looks up, unsure as to why she’s apologizing " I can’t believe they did this. What the hell're we gonna do? I mean if Maynor comes, I – I can’t even think about that" She leans forward crying, her forehead rested on his shoulder.  
  
He reaches his hand up, stroking her hair. Struggling with his words “We’re gonna... be.... fine. You’ve done great....... Kat just hold in there” He sighs closing his eyes. He knows he wouldn't last another session like that or worse. His body's too weak it won’t recover in time. She knows it too and she can feel his concerns.  
Laying herself down next to him, pulling the blanket covering over both of them, she cuddles against him. Her arm very gently draped across his chest; she holds him. Giving the comfort they, both need right now. Her body next to his. It’s nice. He smiles, gently kissing the top of her head. “We just need to hold in there we’re gonna be fine. We’re gonna get out of here”  
  
Right now, she hopes so, but his soothing kind words help her relax and she closes her eyes for some sleep.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Where the hell is Ray, and Seven?"  
"Hey Jace man, just calm down, alright. I told you, the comms are iffy They were on their way back"  
"I can’t believe we’re still just sittin here....you know, when I saw them bring, that other body out, I … "Jason sighs loudly. Getting up, he nervously starts pacing again " I don’t wanna even think about it."  
"Jace, I’m sure they’ll give us the green light soon"  
"So, what the hell’re they waitin on now?"  
"I don’t know, they haven’t heard from their insider I guess and Maynor's been a no show…"  
"You think he got spooked? You know, cos they got Clay and Sonny. Maybe they know we're here? The gotta think that right? "  
"Maybe? I don’t know, but the brass is tellin us to wait. so … we wait!"  
"Yeah well it’s not good enough. We need to get down there. This is no good. We need to move in closer. If Maynor arrives we need to be set to take ‘em, ASAP!"

"Hey! .." Ray smiles as he and Alpha seven arrive back.  
"Good to have you back,man." he hugs Ray "So what's goin' on down there and what the hell happened?" he frowns "We know who that other body was?"  
"To be honest, we didn’t get much idea of a layout or an ID on the body, but it seems everyone's housed in that large building. to the left"  
"We got a number of tangos?"  
"We gotta about six, heavily armed, that we counted, plus the four women they brought in earlier and the two kids."  
"So, we got three HVTs, Clay, Sonny and our, as yet, unknown female. We got any idea which side she on?" he looks at Alpha one, he's been the one the communicating with Command. Jason apprehensive he might say something he can't take back.  
"No! No, she could be working for them, but intel still has nothing back yet"  
"Get at them. Tell them to get off their cake eatin' ass's we need that intel. As for us, I still say we need to move in. Setup a closer perimeter, be ready to go the minute we get green lit!"  
"I have to agree with you man. We did find a small clearing, well-hidden enough to be out of sight but with a small ridge to set up two sniper positions. We checked it out. Gives good cover of both exit points. You see that fence..." he points " back about twenty from there"  
“Alright then, so what we waitin’ for?”  
“The um....green light, from command, maybe?”  
"Metal, they said we couldn't go in and get the hostages, didn’t say nothin' about not getting any closer. I mean. this is a _compromised_ position here, right by this road. Be a lot safer if we were to pull back, to that clearing. Don't you say?"

Full metal laughs “Yeah I’d say that would be a lot less of a _compromised_ position down there."  
"Give us better over-watch too." Ray smiles as he shrugs.  
  
“Alright then… I’ll call it in.”  
“No! No wait!...” Jason puts his hand stopping Alpha one “What you say we call it in, _once_ we’re in position? You know what the comms are like out here, pretty suck, right? Not our fault we couldn’t radio in _before_ we _had_ to make our move”  
“Now you say it. I think I do have a problem with my set.” Alpha one smiles “Alright you lot, let’s get geared up. We’re gonna be makin’ a move”  
  
Jason sighs loudly. Ray frowns watching him. “You okay brother?”  
“Yeah…yeah, feels better to finally be doin somethin’,Ray. Still prefer to be getting’ them out though, but this is somethin' right? ”  
“Soon brother, just hold in there..You know we are gonna get them out"  
"I hope so, Ray!" Jason sighs, crouching at the edge of the ridge, looking out over to the buildings below. “Just hope our boys can hold in there. That they know we’re comin' to get them. That everything’s gonna be fine!”


	16. Scared.

It's quiet. Taking concentrated shallow breaths Clay slowly opens his eyes. His body's sore, aching so bad, though he can't say he hurts because it all he feels is numb. His tongue feeling its way across his lips, his mouth dry, thirsty for water.  
Slowly he starts to focus. The dazed fog in his head clearing as he starts to become much more conscious of his surroundings, aware that he's no longer in _that_ room. Listening quietly, he can hear the sound of breathing, noticing there's someone lying next to him.

"Kat!"  
He smiles. Frowning with pain as he tilts his head looking down. Her knees tucked up, almost curled into a ball, she lays under his arm, wedged in tight against the side of his body. Her hand's gently resting on one of the bandages on his stomach and eyes closed she's fast asleep. He smiles lifting his hand, from where it's rested by his side and gently brushes away the loose strands of hair that have stuck to the side of her face. She looks so peaceful. So pretty, now she's relaxed, all the anxiety and fear seems to have been let go from her expression.  
  
Laying silent he barely moves, just grinning as softly with his finger he traces a line around her face, gently stroking her cheek. She brushes it away, dismissing his hand at is disturbs her from the deep unconsciousness of her sleep. Then, suddenly awake she takes a sharp breath in and opens her eyes.  
Realizing where she is, she smiles. Sighing surprised to see Clay awake and staring at her. "Hey, you!" she rubs her hand over her face attempting to sit herself up "Oh god, did I fall asleep?" she frowns looking around "Sorry, I must have... "

"Hey, don't worry. Just rest." Clay beckons her back to where she was. If he's honest he was enjoying the comfort of someone being next to him, feeling close to another person making him feel better "You obviously really need it. You must be tired. After everything"

Raking her hand through her hair, pulling it away from her forehead she sighs "Yeah I guess.." It did feel nice, being at rest, weirdly safe in his arms. And again, she lays her head down gently against this shoulder, probably the least bruised part of his body. " _Mmmm..._ You know, I wish we could stay here like this and just sleep forever." She smiles her large blue eyes looking up at him.

"So, do I " Clay takes a breath, groaning in pain. He tries to move position but it's difficult. "Ahhh..."

Worried, deep lines furrow in patterns across her forehead. "You okay?" She sits herself up taking the opportunity to check on his wounds. One, on his chest, is bloody and leaking through the dressing "I need to change that again." She sighs, looking around over her shoulder at the groaning sounds from behind them. Turning around she keeps a watchful eye on Sonny, he's slumped in an awkward position again the wall, moaning in his sleep.

"How is he?" Clay frowns, concerned.

She's quiet. Hesitating a few moments too long. Worrying Clay as she shrugs her shoulders contemplating what she should say. Then looking Clay in the eyes, she answers. "Not good."

"What?" Clay doesn't know why but her saying it, out loud like that, it takes him by surprise. He knew Sonny was in pretty bad shape but hearing it said, is whole different thing.

"His leg, it's getting badly infected." She brushes away the stray tears from her cheek with her hand "You know Clay...he asked me earlier, when we were alone, joking around the way he does, if I was any good at amputation..." she laughs even though she knows it's not funny "I mean it's not like I could do it here anyway, right but... oh god!" she sighs defeated, dropping her head into her hands "Clay joking aside, if he doesn't get some help and some antibiotics, soon then....then he could, he could lose it or worse, he could...." she can’t say it and bites at her trembling lip "We're not going to get out of here are we?"

"Hey, Shhh!.... C'mon, don't think like that. I told you, they'll send someone. Believe me Kat. You just have to have faith."

"I want to, I really do" she rests. Leaning her forehead on his chest as she continues to cry. The more fearful she becomes the deeper and more breathless her sobs. "Clay, what will happen to me? If we get out of here. What will they do with me?"

"Do with you??" Clay frowns unsure what she means "Who? No one will do anything to you. Kat what are you talking about."

"I don't know, I'm scared. I mean where do I go. Do they take me somewhere, question me? What do I do after this?" she sighs, and Clay can see how genuinely terrified she is, even the thoughts leaving here., but he can't actually answer her question, not truthfully. In some ways she's right they will question her; they will take her somewhere. But where and what happens he doesn't know. He very rarely knows what happens to hostages after released. The CIA ones will disappear back into the system but Kat, he doesn't know.  
  
"They'll just ask you about things. Like when you were at Maynor's compound, what you remember. That's all, just some questions. Don't worry about any of that. They'll look after you."

She nods watching him her fingers loosely stroking and separating his blood covered curls "Clay..." she takes a breath, hesitant in her question. "how long.... how long have I been here?"

Clay looks at her he's also hesitant, afraid to answer. She saw their expressions, when they first got here, and they asked when she was taken. But not once has she looked for the answer to that question and now she has...and well Clay's not so sure that knowing the answer will be of any benefit. "Kat..."

"Clay, how long?" She's more direct, forthright in her tone as she asks him again.

He takes a deep breath. He owes her the truth. "About a year. It's June... so eleven months or thereabouts"

"Oh god!..." She puts her hand to her mouth in disbelief. The answer shocks her more than she thought it would and her body starts to shake. The full reality of the situation dawns on her and she closes her eyes to think. Large tears rolling down her cheeks as she makes a noise a gut-wrenching sob. "Oh god.... I thought... I mean, I knew it must be getting on but... oh god, I really didn't think it was that long. You lose all sense of the time here. I guess weeks have become months. But the fact no one was looking for me..." she frowns "I mean they didn't send anyone like they did for those others?"

"I don't know, maybe...Maybe the charity were in contact with someone. Another agency or ... someone else."

"But you didn't come for me, right. They didn't call you to come get me."  
  
"Kat there are a lot of teams like mine and so just because we weren't called doesn't mean no one hasn't. Perhaps they had no information of your whereabouts, until now. Kat, please don't cry. You've done so well and you're gonna be fine. They'll help you when you get out."

"Who... who will? You?"

"No, no not me. They have teams, people, that deal with this all the time. Kat is this what you're worrying about then please don't! You're gonna be safe. I'll make sure everything is alright."

"Yeah I know. Sorry..." she takes a breath "it’s just a moment.. sorry. It's this place, it messes with your head." She wipes her face nodding that she's okay. The sound again of groaning from the other side of the room "Sonny... I need to change that dressing. Try and make him more comfortable"

"Okay, but first can you help me sit up?"

"Um....yeah, okay." she looks at his injured body so bruised and hurt "You ready..." She smiles, taking hold of his arm, as he takes the weight on his elbow, pushing himself up, only very slightly, the pain too much

"Urggghh!....Shit.." He grimaces. His face etched with hurt "I need to sit up. I need to see Sonny, check he's okay"

"Clay.... just rest. Stay there you don't need to move. I can sort this. Sonny's okay" She helps haul him into a better sitting position by the wall. His breath labored, the pain taking a hold. "Sorry I don't have any more pain relief to give you. I gave you last when they brought you back."

"It's okay. Just do what you can for Sonny "

She smiles, watching Sonny sleeping "Let me change that dressing on your chest first" She prepares the clean bandage and gently removes the old one. Cleaning the cut, stroking gently with her hand " Does it hurt?"

"Yeah... yeah quite a bit" Smiling as he watches her, kind and sympathetic. Her watching him as she finishes changing the dressing.

"Clay, how do you do this? I mean, you do this as a job, but how?"

"Hey, it's not every day this happens. This is...it's pretty exceptional, circumstances"

"But still ...I mean to do this, come get people. It's so brave. I don't think I could do that. All this danger when you know what you're coming into."

"Hey..." he gently strokes her hair back "you being here all this time, that's brave. You've been brave Kat. It takes a lot of courage what you've been through here. What you've seen. You kept going for those people in there."  
  
Finished with the dressing she very gently strokes her hand along his arm, touching delicately at the bruising and the wound on his forearm. Staring at him. Looking him in the eyes, watching all that pain. "You know, you look like shit!" she smiles, drawing a line around his lip, delicately touching her thumb on the cut. Then drawn to him, the sparkle in his eyes, she places her lips on his and kisses him.

Just for a very brief moment he accepts her kiss, his lips respond back. Then he takes a breath and pulls away. Trying to find the kindest ways to sympathetically refuse her. He knows this is not the situation to take advantage of someone as vulnerable as she is. It doesn't mean he can't see her appeal and right now he too would like the comfort that kissing and holding someone brings. But at the end of the day she is a hostage to be rescued like everyone else and that's where the line is. "Kat, this it can't.... "

"Sorry. Clay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I just .. I just wanted someone to hold me. Tell me we're gonna be alright that we're going to get out of here?"

"Hey, I know and...."he hesitates "Kat, we will. Just hold in there, okay?" he smiles reassuringly trying to give him some hope. Sighing gently wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in he holds her tight against his body. Gently planting a kiss on the top of her head "It's gonna be alright, trust me"

Their brief moment of quiet comfort is suddenly shattered and they both look up to the sound of the metal door being unlocked.  
Kat takes a breath, holding it in as she nervously sits up. Moving herself away from Clay she watches as Estuardo looks at her from where he's stood in the open doorway.  
  
At first he's silent, just staring one to the other between the three of them. Kat shudders as he throws something into the room. A small black canvas bag, it lands with a thud on the floor near her feet but scared, she doesn't move. Only her eyes glancing quickly between him and the holdall.  
  
He says nothing but when she still refuses to move. Held to the spot by her fears of the unknown he speaks. "Suministros médicos! Medicines...like you asked."

She smiles tentatively, with an audible sigh of relief she nods. "Gracias!..... Estuardo, thank you!" She closes her eyes, exhaling. This one small thing, some hope in the bleakness.  
  
Then grabbing at the bag, she pulls it on to her lap, unzipping it, checking through the contents. Searching desperately for the one thing she hoping it contains.  
  
"Antibióticos?... Antibióticos?" She's worried when she sees there are none. Emptying the bag contents out onto the floor. Her hands shake violently as she searches through the dressings, fluids, bandages. Picking out the small vial of morphine and syringe, not nearly enough for all the people in her care, but still not ungrateful to have some. She frowns "The antibiotics I ask for, where are they? Donde estan ellos? ....Estuardo, I need them. I can't do this. Keep them going, without them"

"You going to have to. 'tis all we could get."

"But..." she stops talking the look on his face says she has to accept, this is it, there is nothing else. Part of her is concerned. Where have they been taking this stuff from. Some of the local medical facilities are lacking the basics without them stealing things. She knows before when Maynor's brother was hurt they cleared one local facility of everything to bring it to her.  
  
"Okay.." she nods taking a breath. Casting her gaze at Sonny, still slumped with his eyes barely open and she knows this offers no new hope for improving his situation. She wipes the large tear from her cheek. "Okay...I understand" Her head dropping in disappointment. Wiping her hand across her face she's wondering, _what now?_ How is she going to help them all if she doesn't have what she needs? She desolate and looking at the small, but powerful, vial of morphine she even considers just for a moment taking it all, herself, a way out of this god-awful situation.

Then she looks up another sound. Smug laughing. Behind Estuardo' s shoulder she can make out the figure of _Juan!_  
  
She's never liked him. The only positive thing here has been that Estuardo has always had control, keeping the likes of Juan in line. Juan she discovered has no boundaries with the violence he will inflict. She's always glad when he's gone from here. And she knows things here would have been so much worse if it were him controlling the situation, not Estuardo.

Pushing forward he nods acknowledging her. Stood there in the doorway, grinning as he smokes his cigarette "It won't matter. Not now, you can't save them all. When Maynor gets here he will get them to talk. If they don't..." he smiles. Then he looks at Estuardo and grins at him also. It's uncomfortable to watch " Táan u tsu'utsul le kúuchila'.!"

"Shutting it down?" Estuardo frowns "Wait....you spoke with Maynor?"

Juan doesn't answer at first taking long slow drags on his cigarette "U ila'abe' kíimen. Maynor u encargará u beyo' le ken take' waye'" Juan doesn't look at Estuardo, just directly at Kat.

"Maynor is going to kill them, he told you?"

"Sí... sí, I called him. He on his way."

"He didn't tell me. Juan, you should've come to me first."

"Mi je'ele'...?" Juan smiles as he keeps staring at Kat. " When Maynor is done with you....then you are mine. For me to do as I want. I may keep you, for a while " he grins

Estuardo can see the disgusting thoughts filling Juan's head. He frowns. This was not the plan from when he talked with Maynor. "I thought he was letting her go. For what happened with Gabor...Maynor tu ya'alaj ka podíamos p'atik bin, Kat!"

"Ma'! Ma'... k'a'ana'an yantalto'on jelpajal k'ex óolnake' Juan laughs. "Why would Gabor have anything to do with her now?"

"I don't know but that was the understanding , why would he change his mind? What did you say to him."? Estuardo frowns untrustingly "Juan, what did you say?"

"You are too fond of her, Estuardo. just the same as Gabor. What, you want her for yourself, Sí?" Juan stares him deep in the eyes, smirking at him. The tension between the two men palpable as neither of them moves.

"You question my loyalty? I answer to Maynor not you. I will speak when he gets here." He turns looking at Kat "Is he awake? He gestures his nod toward Clay's body, lying still on the floor.

"No.." nervously scared she shakes her head. "No I...I gave him some morphine. He's still unconscious" she lies.

"Hmmm..."Juan turns looking at her. He frowns. He's cold, dismissive. Disbelieving "I heard talking. Wake him"

"I...I can't." she stutters, her lip trembling. Desperate to protect Clay in any way that she can she stalls for time. If she lets them know he's awake, she's terrified about what they might do "He's...he's not ready. Please, he can't go through that again" her voice falters, she swallows. Him looking at her the way he does, it makes her very afraid. Unlike Estuardo, who she still sees as the small boy coming to the clinic with his mother.  
Juan scares her and she can see that he doesn't believe what she's said. Entering into the room, standing next to her, he looks at Clay. He lays as relaxed as he can, eyes closed. Then Juan kicks at him, hard. Clay struggles with the pain but doesn't flinch, desperate not to move pretending, like she said, that he's still unconscious.

"Please..." Kat puts her hand out trying to dissuade him from doing more "don't! He needs to rest. If you want him to talk, then he needs to recover. Please don't do this.." She sighs. Taking a breath, knowing this is a huge gamble, to lie.

Juan's now crouched next to her and resting on his haunches his hand grabs at her face, forcing her to look at him. He grins, watching her. His eyes searching her face he can see she's lying. Sitting, one hand tightly holding her face while he finishes his cigarette then throwing the smouldering butt on the floor. "Jats'uts!...So, pretty!" he stares looking her over. Using force against her, the grip on her cheeks hurts. He smiles. "Shame.."  
  
Her lips shake, uncontrollably quivering with fear. He frightens her.  
  
"Get him talking. Now!" he demands, looking at her with a menacing stare still crouching in front of her, grabbing even tighter at the side of her face  
  
He's looks directly into her eyes, nose to nose. Her lip continuing to shudder giving away her fear. Then just as suddenly as when he grabbed her, he lets her go. Turning his focus instead onto Sonny "If you don't get the _jats'uts peek'_ to talk. Then I will hurt the other one. Understand?"

She nods, unsure what to say, how to react. Thinking she has time then the next sequence of events happens so fast and in a blur of total confusion she doesn't have time to do anything.  
  
Sonny's blood curdling cries filling the room, is a horrific sound. One of agony and severe pain as Juan stamps hard on his outstretched wounded leg. " _Fuuuucckkk!!!!_ " his scream echoes around the small room.  
  
Kat takes a sharp breath, her expression one of mortified shock. Having to watch as he now kicks again and again into the side of Sonny's helpless body. "Please STOP! STOP IT !! Don't ..." she cries bereft. Then staring not knowing what to do as Juan takes the small knife from his pocket and waving it around over Sonny's body, his mind deciding where he should attack.  
  
Through his pain clouded vision Sonny can see him. Taking a breath trying to keep as still as he can. Trying to keep calm so as not to provoke him more. He'd admit he's afraid, unable to protect himself as he lays there.  
  
Juan grinning a smirk as he draws the blade across Sonny's thigh. The blood seeping from the split in the fabric on his khaki pants. Kat helpless.

"Oh god...NO!!! NO!!! Please don't.. .. Estuardo, please stop him" she begs "You don't have to do this ...What do you want me to do?"

There's a cough,Clay as he takes a breath and opens his eyes "STOP! I'm awake, alright. Just leave him alone."

"See..." Juan turns his attention away from Sonny, now grabbing again at Kat's face. Inches from her staring her eye to eye. "I think you lied/"  
  
The color drops from her skin, the fear as he squeezes even harder on her cheeks. Hurting her. He then grabs at her hair. Wrapping her dirty blonde locks around his fist, tightly. Using them to haul her to her feet as she cries. Estuardo looking away, resisting any of the temptation to stop him. It would make him look weak. Like he cared.

"Please..." Kat grabs at his hand with hers. Trying to ease the pain. It feels like he's going to rip her hair from her scalp. "Please.. let me go!"

"C'mon man.... let her go! It's me you want, not her." Clay tries painfully to push himself up to a sitting position. Staring at Juan.

"Awww... look, _pretty dog,_ wants me to let you go. He likes you, Sí? You like, you want, Sí?... I have her first... " He kisses his mouth against hers, Kat struggling, trying not to smell the cigarettes or alcohol on his breath. Turning her head as he forces himself, his hand grabbing at her shirt pulling her top.

Clay closes his eyes, not watching "Let her go." he sighs careful to try and conceal the bitter anger in his tone.

Kat's whole body shakes as Juan, laughs. "We go... have fun yeah." Still holding her by her hair he drags her towards the doorway. "Your pretty dog can't save you. Is that what you came for..." he directs his question to Clay " _Dog_...did you come to save her? You gonna tell us why you are here""

"Yeah fine, I'll tell you. Take me and I'll tell you what you want to know, just let her go!"

"Oh no, I come back for you _jats'uts peek'._ When I finish. Then you tell us"

"Parada!...Juan parada!" It's Estuardo stepping in that now stops Juan "stop! We don't have time for this Maynor is on the way"

"Oh, ....you have a soft place for her too. Táak wáaj a follar yéetel xan, _Si?_ .. I let you go first Estuardo" He smirks letting go of her hair shoving her onto the floor, spitting on her. "I'll be back for you, _jats'uts uno_. You are mine"

Estuardo looks at Kat he takes a breath "Leave her. She needs to check the others. We need to be ready, Maynor will not stay long. We have enough problems without more. "

Kat can finally breath, her heart is trying to escape her chest. The fear inside her legs are liked jello. She's trying so hard not to cry but can't help it as tears streams down her face in dirty trail lines. As he relents his grip as she falls to the floor she pulls her shirt tight around her holding it. She feels dirty from his touch wiping her face where he kissed her. Slowing her breath trying not to panic or provoke him further.

It's Estuardo now who's inches from her face. "Don't lie again. Kat, you know better... if you want to stay alive."

She nods rapidly. Scared. The hot tears streaming down her face. Glancing to the side she can see Sonny clutching at his leg the blood oozing from the new wound on his thigh. Her lip shuddering, she wants to tell him to put more pressure on, she wants to help but her fears keep her silent.

There's a loud noise. BANG!!!  
It came from outside.

Kat jolts with shock as the sound takes them all off guard. Both Estuardo and Juan turning quickly around. Clay's eyes wide as he looks up towards the doorway.

A gunshot.

They all heard it, plain and clear. There's a moments silence, a pause, not one of them moving. The next thing they hear is shouting. Doors banging, running. More voices shouting in Mayan.

Those in the room look at each other confused. Estuardo and Juan frown, filled with concern. Each looking at the other, both unsure as to what happened. Juan draws his gun. Estuardo a hand on his. The voices can now be heard shouting in the corridor from outside to them inside.

" ESTUARDO!!!... ESTUARDO!! Estuardo.... taal u! Yaan a taal. Carloso'.. taal u. CARLOSO'!!"

Estuardo frowns "Carloso'?"  
  
He looks at Juan who now has his gun pointed at Kat then at Clay. Staring intensely at them both. "Stay quiet...very quiet" He nods gesturing to Estuardo for them to leave.

As the door slams shut the room falls silent. All the noises they can hear now coming from outside.


	17. Es Carlos!

Struggling for breath, Jason wipes his hand over his face. The jungle air is so hot, sticky and more humid the downside of there being less rain. The hottest but least wet day they've encountered so far and trudging at pace is extremely hard work. The guys constantly sip from their water dripping in sweat.  
  
It's slow going and Alpha one was right; they might well have done better to have waited and not gone until later in the day. But that wasn't Jason's thinking. He wanted to get down there. Impatient he was determined. Taking the leadership decision, Full metal stepping back and letting him. Since they confirmed Sonny and Clay were down there he too was keener to get in there and get them out.

Still on course for the clearing that Ray and Alpha seven had suggested. The march side by side hidden by the dense foliage the road on the side to the right. They're still able to see through to the orange dirt track through breaks in the greenery.

The radio comms hissing, on and off, in their ears. Every so often breaking their silence with the call. _"This is havoc, radio check. I say again Radio check. Do you copy Alpha one - Bravo One"?_

Neither of the two leaders respond. Agreeing they won't answer the comm check until they get where they wanted to be on the other side of the compound. Fearful of being ordered to stand down.   
  
Alpha one leads at the front, looking back at Jason whos just behind him. His stare concerned, Jason just willing him on . _"They're my men, down there. I should be leading this op"_ he grumbles constantly in his head. With each tree blocking their way, each dense patch of undergrowth they have to chop a way through, he can clearly hear Sonny's voice, moaning.

It wills him on. Makes him more determined to get them back.

"Hold up!.." The hushed command comes from the front. The teams all immediately stop. Taking a breath and some water. Closer to the compound now, they all heard it. ...Gunshot!

"Shit!..." Hearing the sound Jason gasps. And though no one admits it out loud, they're all worried. The sound loud and echoing across the quiet of the jungle canopy.

"What the hell's going on down there?" Trying desperately to see through the dense leaves obscuring his view Jason puts his hand up. Making a clearing so he see out Jason peers down on the compound

"I don't know. But we need to get down there. Let's step it up!"

Everyone digs in for what in this head is going to take a huge effort. Stepping up the pace. They push on harder and faster. Eventually coming out near the clearing where Ray and Alpha seven did their recon earlier.

"We use that ridge. Set up over-watch. Ray take Seven get up there, now. C'mon move it." Jason doesn't waste time he's eager and ready to get this rescue under way "It sounds like things are taking a turn down there. Ray see if you can get a sit rep. We need to be ready. Metal you need to get on to TOC tell...."

"I'm on it already.." Metal smiles he knows Jason well enough to forgive his forceful takeover of leadership "HAVOC, this is Alpha one, do you copy... We need that intel update. ASAP!"

"Alpha One, this is Havoc. Glad to have you back online. Do you have a sit rep?"

"Yeah sorry about that, comms were down. We were forced to make a move we were um....compromised. Had to move to a better vantage point. Copy"

"Compromised? What's the sit rep with that? Copy."

"Oh, nothing of interest just um... um some locals getting' a little too close. We're in a better position for go now. Do we have a green light on that?"

Jason frowns, standing close they're both in on the conversation.

"Negative. We still have no green light. The order is stand ready"

"What the fuck? ...." Jason can't stand this now he gets on his own comms "This is bullshit.... HAVOC, this is Bravo One. We need this green lit now! We've got gunshots fired. With all due respect we're here on the ground, and I'm making the call that we need to get in there now or I'm gonna lose two of my team. Get that across to command and tell them to get back to me. Copy!"

"Bravo one do you have a sitrep on that gun shot?

"Negative...." Jason takes breath he's pacing fast his eyes darting to Ray climbing up to the ridge "We're getting in position now. Should be an update ASAP!"

"Bravo one 'till then you need to hold position. Is that clear? The asset with Maynor, has gone to ground. We're still awaiting an intel update. 'til then you hold."

" _Awaiting an update??.._ What the fuck does that mean Who the hell is this asset? You sure this is good intel cos if not we need to get in there"

"Bravo One, you get me a sit rep and I'll see what I can do this end. 'til then like I said you need to hang fire".

"Hang fire!!! What the ..." Jason sigh frustrated by their lack of response "Copy that HAVOC.." Jason pulls his radio from his ear. Taking a deep breath, he crouches down "Fuck!...FUCK!!! Fuck!... We need to get in there. Not sit here waiting. Bravo Two this is Bravo One, tell me you got somethin' ?  
  
"No, nothing yet. We're just settin' up oh hold up .. we got some movement. Somethin's goin' on down there. Looks like we got a body on the ground. ...Shit..." Rays checking through the scope on his rifle unable to be clear about exactly what happen. A gathering of bodies moving around someone on the ground.

As Jason's about to reply one of Alpha team signals the opposite direction further back up the way they came the dirt rising in clouds up the orange pathway can be made out the distant rumble of a vehicle.

"We got movement on the road, about five clicks back. Looks like a black pickup..

"We know who the hell it is?"

Alpha one is back on the comms "HAVOC we have a vehicle approaching from the west... about five clicks out you get us an ISR update on that, Copy?"

"Copy that. Stand by..."

Jason takes a breath now looking both ways "Bravo two .. you in position. I need you ready."

"Copy that, in position now. We got a clean sight to both exits on the building"

Jason looks at Full Metal both considering the same thing "I don't know what the hell's going on at command, but we need to go in. This situation is getting unstable.

"We need an update on that vehicle and for all we know they may've lost their asset on the ground.

"Well if we don't get in there, asap. We're gonna lose everyone. Sonny and Clay included. I for one am not about to let Bravo sit here doin' nothin'"

"Yeah. Yeah, I agree, to hell with waitin'. This is on me. I'm callin' it...we need to get down there or you're right, they ain't gonna make it."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kat sits quiet. Hesitating she doesn't dare breath. Terrified. Moments pass and then quickly she accepts they've gone. Hurrying herself to Sonny's side. Pressing down firmly against the bleeding wound on his thigh.   
  
"Sonny! Sonny can you hear me?" He's slouched, eyes closed, and she checks his pulse. It’s so weak that she can barely feel it. "Shit! Clay can you um …throw me that bag? C'mon Sonny hold in there. Please… please don't you die on me." Her hands are red, covered in his blood. Shaking and trembling so much that she’s hardly able to hold anything.

Clay slides the bag across the floor. Then with determination he musters all his will and strength hauling himself towards her and Sonny. "He okay?"

"No. No, he’s not!" She shakes her head repeatedly; Her hands trembling terrified. Now emptying out the contents of the holdall she finds some dressings to use as a compress. Tearing them open and pressing them hard against the wound. "Can you hold that? Press hard! We need to stop it bleeding."

"Okay.” Clay sighs “Kat, stay calm alright. I'll help you" Clay takes a breath, pressing firmly against Sonny's leg. Listening to him groaning in pain. It's a good sign, means he's still conscious, still with them and still alive. "Hey Sonny. You’re gonna be okay buddy. Just hold in there. Sonny… can you hear me? It's Clay, open your eyes. Can you hear me?" Clay keeps staring at him grabbing his cheek in his hand. Shaking him until finally Sonny opens his eyes and smiles.

“Hey...”

“Hey! You still with us in there?"

"Mmmm hmmm..." he moans again.

"Just hold on. It's going to be alright. He is gonna be alright, yeah?" he’s concerned as he frowns looking at Kat for reassurance.

"I don't know. I really don't know!" She sits back on heels. Having bandaged his leg tightly she’s stopped the bleeding. Brushing her hand across her forehead wiping the sweat and tears from her face, getting Sonny’s blood all over her shirt and shorts. "Oh god!” she sighs “I can't do this anymore” she sniffs back the tears still streaming down her face. She’s hot and stressed “I don't wanna be here. I should never have been involved in this." She looks up. Clay's holding Sonny head, rested against is shoulder, comforting him. The two of them so bloodied and bruised. Gently she places her hand against Clay’s leg, and they exchange a reassuring smile, trying to convince each other that everything will be okay.

Taking a breath Kat re-examines the black holdall that’s sitting beside her. Now removing the small vial of morphine. Her hands shake, fueled by her own adrenaline meaning she struggles to fill the syringe with the potent pain relief. Clay’s watching her. She frowns. "Do you know how many times since I’ve been here that I've thought about taking this stuff? Each time they’ve given me it I just think about laying down and going to sleep but that wouldn’t have helped them in there would it.”

"Kat please...don't. It's gonna be fine."

"No! No, it's not Clay. When May... Maynor gets here. It's gonna be worse, so much worse. That man is a monster. What he did to his own brother...You don't know what he's like." She closes her eyes, the tears dripping down her face. "I could tell you so much but.."

Clay's watching her holding the filled syringe then gently placing his hand against hers "Kat please... "

"Oh, don't worry, it's not for me it's for him" she grins. Injecting the needle into the side of Sonny's leg giving him some much-needed relief from the pain. She smiles holding Clay's hand. Him wrapping his hand around her head, pulling her towards his shoulder, comforting her. "Come here" He holds her tight, gently kissing her cheek. Them resting against each other. Clay groans, he’s also in pain and he’s starting to feel it.

As they sit quietly holding each other Kat looks up. "Shhh!” she frowns, listening “Can you hear that?" she silences him and they both now listen to the sounds of crying just outside the door to the room. Sonny groans again moving around "Shhh!” she presses her hand to his mouth quietening him.   
  
"What is it?" Clay furrows the lookin on his face as he now clearly hears it too.

Kat's unsure and very quietly gets up from the floor. Slowly she goes to the door. Hesitant and scared, she places her ear against the metal and listens. She can hear the very faint sound of sobbing on the other side.  
Taking a breath she calls out. "Hello!?.... Hola!?.." she listens. Now hearing the tearful sniffs "You okay? Can you hear me?. Je'el u páajtal a tin xikin?" She frowns, still listening. Then kneeling beside the door, she swallows nervously at the sound of the door bolt sliding across.   
  
She looks over her shoulder and Clay stare at each other. She cowers holding her breath as the handle slowly sinks and the door opens. She can feel the thud of her heart heaving hard in her chest with fear as she stands up. The door stops moving, open only a fraction and somehow finds the courage to put her hand to it, pulling it towards her. As she looks down she can see a small boy she’s seen before and recognises "Luis!"   
  
Estuardo’ s youngest brother, stood there, crying. His dirty face wet with tears. Then as she studies him she notices his blood red hands are holding, a gun! It's much too heavy for his one hand and taking it in the two of his small palms he holds it up pointing it towards them.

Shocked, Kat takes a sharp intake of breath. "Hey there. Hola ….Luis.." she crouches down at his level looking at the boy and nervously she smiles. "what happened?... _Ba'ax úuchij ?_ she smiles "Ba'ax úuchij.. Luis?"

His big brown eyes are wide as they stare at her and he slowly lifts the gun in his hands.

"Kat, what is it?" Clay frowns her body blocking his view. She turns stepping backwards and he takes a breath, confused. Hearing Clay's voice the boy steps away shaking and crying. He's scared.

"Luis..." she places her hand gently on the boys' arm. "it's okay. U ma'alob!.. U ma'alob! Hey, no one is going to hurt you" she tentatively puts her own trembling hand out, placing it on top of the gun. His eyes huge saucers of fear, his blood covered fingers wrap around, gripping it tighter.   
  
Kat struggles, her Mayan is limited to a few basic phrases she learned at the hospital. The boy too young to fully understand English, she tries with some Spanish "Dame el arma"

He looks down at the gun in his hands, looking back at her as she nervously reaches for it. Fearful as she prizes it from his grip. Taking a deep breath, she feels the weight of it in her hand. Having never held a gun it’s heavier than she thought it would be. “Shit!..” she gasps. Then grabbing the small boy, wrapping a hand around his head she holds him tight against her, comforting him. Telling him it's alright she wipes he tears from his face. "Buen chico.. está bien!"  
  
Suddenly she looks up she can hear the shouting outside. She’s shaking holding her breath not knowing what to do. "KAT!!! " she hears the sound of her name being shouted among other things. Grabbing Luis, she brings him into the room pushing the door shut. She turns looking at Clay taking a sharp breath in. Her face questioning what to do. She trembles, still holding the gun.

Hearing footsteps and voices getting closer to the room she backs away from the door. The gun behind her back Clay sees it. He frowns but he can tell how afraid she is, he prizes it away from her grip “Kat give it to me”

Suddenly the door pushes open and Estuardo is stood there in the doorway. He has something in his arms pushing into the room he looks panicked Placing the body on the floor “You need to help him!. Ven conmigo! Now!... Es Carlos!"

**_Sorry Chapter was little bit shorter than I hoped but I know you are all patiently waiting so wanted to get something out_ ** **_(I lost one of my precious furbabies this week) But hoping to get the ending out very soon._ **


	18. Jackpot

**Sorry for delay but seems a microsoft update vapourised my previous draft of this last chapter and I had to start again!! :( Hope you enjoy. x Thanks.**

Not moving, Kat frozen to the spot, her eyes fixed on the small boy lying on the floor in front of her. The blood oozing from the gunshot wound to his thigh, staining the fabric of his jeans. "My God, what happened?"   
She's as concerned as Estuardo when he asks her for help. Stuttering her voice cracks and she can hardly speak. He body trembles with fear and she can't move. "He... needs a hospital. I can't fix this; you need to take him."

"It's too far. Help him!" Grabbing at her arm, Estuardo drags her to his brothers' side, shoving her down to the floor. Then gathering up medical supplies, he throws them into her lap. As she takes a deep breath, eyes wide staring at him Estuardo's looking at his smaller brother, Luis. "Why he here?"

She so afraid that she can't speak. The strain on her to act quickly is overwhelming and she sits, resting on her knees, next to the still and lifeless body of Carlos. Frowning, she's unsure what to do first and so she starts with the basics. Holding his wrist in her hand she checks for a pulse. It's weak and fading, the thud of his heart slow and difficult to find and she moves her fingers to his neck, a precautionary check there too.   
"He's not good. We need to stop the bleeding." Grabbing the holdall. She empties the remaining contents onto the floor. Frantically she tears the packets, opening them up before stuffing the dressings into the wound. "Clay, help me!"  
  
She turns around, looking over her shoulder as Clay sits - not moving. The gun they took from Luis is hidden under his leg. "Okay - sure. What do you wan' me to do?"

"Hold the dressings, press them tight to the wound."

He frowns. Taking a deep breath as he tries to navigate a way to move - without giving up the weapon. Covering his movements with moaning and faux groans of pain, he slides the pistol under Sonny's thigh and then looking up, his eyes focus on Luis.

He's being comforted by his older brother and the small boy is crying. Estuardo holds him tight against his side, offering him reassurance. "What happen? Luis... Ba'ax úuch Luis? Luis..."

"Junp'éel báaxal!... Play- Bang bang!"

"Estuardo..." Kat looks at the pair of them – sympathetic. "it was a game - with the gun. They are children, this was an accident." She brushes away a large tear as it trickles down her cheek. Then she takes off the filthy, button-front shirt she wears over her vest. It's covered already with Clay's blood, but she has nothing else to use. Ripping at it, she tears it into ragged strips of fabric. She then uses them to tie around the top of Carlos' leg - trying to stem the flow and stop him losing so more blood.

Clay having moved position is now sat beside her. He's in a lot of pain. His ribs hurt like hell and it's uncomfortable to do anything with urgency. But he helps her, applying the pressure to the gunshot wound. Carlos' blood covering his hands. The boys' leg is a mess from the significant injury where the bullet tore into his flesh. Clay rubs his head, he's tired. The beating took a lot out of him and lacking energy he feels faint. For the first time he allows doubt and fears to creep into his thoughts. Thinking they won't get out of here.

Kat sighs and he can tell by the tone how scared she is. "I've stemmed the bleed- for now. But that bullet needs to come out. Estuardo, he needs a hospital! He will need fluids, antibiotics - a blood transfusion and without it, he won't survive... Estuardo, please! Please, I'm begging, if you want to save your brother... then take him to the hospital!"

"I told you - it's too far and I can't... Maynor he comes, now. I can't go."

The way she was brought here - drugged in the back of a vehicle. Means she does not know where they are and has no clue about how far it is to a hospital. But she does know if they are to save Carlos, they will need to get him there. "Please....hospital is his only chance and I know you don't want him to die!" She looks up and not knowing what else to do she continues to plead.

Distracted only by the groaning sound from Sonny behind her. The effects of the morphine shot she gave him earlier is wearing off. "Take him, Sonny, as well - help them both." Sonny's barely conscious now and she knows without help - his leg severely infected, he won't make it either. "Estuardo please... help them... help them both!"

There's a dilemma - turmoil. She can see it in Estuardo' mannerisms. He glances rapidly back and forth between his brother and Sonny. His other, smaller brother now crouched still crying next to Sonny's slumped body. He rubs his head, sighing. He knows what he needs to do – but he can't.  
Clay's watching and he also sees him falter. It's a similar look to the one he had when he argued with Juan, after Clay's beating. Estuardo wants his brothers out of this life and Clay can see it. "You did this. You may as well have shot him yourself." He goads. "Bringing them here - it's no place for children."

Clay's words have a differing effect to Kat's - they trigger an angry streak. Clay's right, and Estuardo wishes he could go back and change it - not brought them here. But he can't. "Shut the hell up!"

Clay doesn't and continues to push for a reaction. "You will cause your brother to die - for what? Drugs... money? What the hell life will they have? This ..."

"I said shut up! .... _Callate.._." Clay's pushed him too far. It might be truth but Estuardo doesn't want to hear. So then without warning his fist connects with Clay's face, thumping down hard on him, he punches knocking him backward. Blood pours from a large gash that opens up on the bridge of his nose.

"Estuardo!!!" Kat squeals, her voice raising an octave. She's scared for Clay - fearful for Carlos and Sonny. "Don't... please don't hurt him!" She slumps into a heap at his feet, crying. As she pleads. Carlos coughs - his face distorted with pain and silenced. Everyone looks at him.   
"Hey little one ... relax. Relajar u.. Carlos." She strokes her trembling hand over his forehead. He's sweaty - a fever breaking. They will have to do something - and soon. All Kat can do for him now is give him a small dose of morphine to help ease the pain.

Estuardo' worried–the sound of both his brothers crying, he can't decide–what's he to do? His face beading with sweat, fear and anxiety that his brother might die. What would he tell his mother? She'd begged him, many times, not to involve the children. - _Mejen_ _paalalo'ob_ _. Ma' u involucres,... Estuardo!_ She doesn't understand. He did not get them into this life, the one they're tied to. It's his father's fault, owing the cartel money - taking their drugs for himself, he was to blame. But he'll admit now, he enjoys being Romero - the status. The money - drugs, girls. Being a Romero is good. But is it worth the life of his brother? "I can't... Maynor is coming. I have to be here."

"Estuardo, he's a child, you can't let him die." Kat's known him a long time, and she knows inside he cares - he loves his family. "You don't want this for your brothers."

Clay sits forward, still holding his face. "Do what she says and take him to the hospital - give him a chance."  
"I told you... SHUT UP!... I should kill you!" He can't think and taking a deep breath he paces. He's just about to say something when looking up he notices Juan in the doorway.

"What happen?"

Estuardo takes a breath, "Carlos - Luis .... a gun.. they were playing."

"He good?"

"Not good. He needs hospital...."

Juan frowns, he the crouches next to Kat checking the boy. She's afraid of his presence and doesn't look up, instead concentrating on Carlos - her hand stroking his face. Juan can feel her fear and he smiles, stroking her cheek. "Okay... take him! I wait - Maynor. I take care of everything now."

Estuardo sighs. Juan's tone is unsettling, and he's unsure about leaving him in charge - with Maynor arriving. Knowing Juan wants his position - it's a dangerous situation.

"I take her - he needs care." If nothing else comes of this, he can try to help the doctor. He never agreed with keeping her here, but it has kept her alive. Maynor would have killed her – that was the alternative

Juan sighs, hesitating. He knows Estuardo has a soft spot for her and he thinks over what he asks. "Okay!" He nods - agreeing, "But you bring her back...." He looks to Luis "you leave him - be sure she comes back." He grins.

Kat's scared. Thinking about leaving this place makes her nervous.. She's also concerned about leaving Clay and Sonny here – alone with Juan. It won't end well. "You'll take me?"

Estuardo takes a breath. Looking at her, he nods. He's reluctant to leave Luis behind, but he knows he has no choice. He needs Kat to take care of Carlos. The trek to the hospital several miles – reluctantly he agrees. Juan smiles as he lights a cigarette at the doorway - about to leave. "Go! I have things to take care of."

Kat's glad he's gone, and she looks at Estuardo for what they should do next. He's still silent. She frowns, wondering if he understands the urgency of their situation. "Please take them - Clay and Sonny. Don't leave them to die here. Please Estuardo... if you want me to help Carlos - then help them too."

"I can't - sorry. We need to go... Get up!"   
  
"No wait... please..." Kat takes a stance "I'm not leaving, not without them. I won't help you!"   
  
"I said get up!" worried about Carlos but annoyed with her for demanding something he can't offer. "No way... I can get them out. Now get what you need. Hurry – we go... Wóoli!!"

"Wait!... She's right, take Sonny – get help for him." Clay speaks up, worried. But he sees an opportunity, a way to save his friend – his brother. "We could get him out – if he's dead!"

Kat frowns – shocked. What Clay's suggesting sounds like madness. "No Clay... if Juan catches us or god forbid ...Maynor. They'll kill us - all!" Her eyes focus on Clay, then up at Estuardo waiting for his answer. Wondering if he would chance this insanity.

"No! We can't take him. Kat, get your things... _ko'ox! Wóoli'!_ "

"You could – if you were getting rid of his body... she gives him an extra dose of morphine - keep him still. We cover him over and load him, Kat ... Carlos into the vehicle then you drive out of here."

"Clay ... no!?" Kat panics. Her chest tight and heart pounding with fear. "And what about you? You can't stay here. Once they know what we did they'll kill you."

"I don't care, not if it saves Sonny - and you. Kat grab your things. Come on hurry, you need to get out of here and we don't have much time. If this is to work, we need to do it before Juan realizes or Maynor..."

Estuardo frowns, he knows if they get caught then he also would be killed. "It won't work - you crazy - chokoj pool! She right, they will kill each of us for this – slowly."

"Look get Carlos into the vehicle, then Sonny and then just before you leave, I'll put Luis on too - then you drive. Get them all out."

Estuardo laughs. "You loco .... loco! Crazy! - chokoj pool! For sure they will kill us – first her, then my hermanos and then you, me.... slow – painful."

"We have to try. Sonny can't die here and you said yourself, they will kill us. This way we can try to save them."

"NO!" Estuardo sighs, pulling Kat up from the floor . Then thrusting the black holdall into her hand, he scoops up his brother into his arms. "Go!.... Bin! - BIN!

Clay takes another deep breath, he doesn't have much time to talk him around. If he can't? Then Sonny will die on the floor of this room and that can't happen. All he needs is the vehicle close and Sonny with the rest of them – on it.

"Clay, what the hell are you doing?" Kat frowns. She feels frantic with worry, wondering if this could work? Could they all get out of here? - and what about Clay? What happens to him? Then there's no time. Their questions interrupted by noises from outside. 

Juan is back in the doorway. "Estuardo... come! le vigía, they saw something – the ridge."

Estuardo frowns and reluctantly hands his brother's body to Kat. He's concerned about Juan's panicked tone. "What?... Juan, wáaj ba'ax.?"

"Le Americanos u ti' le cresta. Ti' k ilaj.Ku talo'ob!...Estuardo taal u!"

Clay's frowning. The urgency in Juan's voice – he listens. His Mayan is not good. But using partial words and familiar sounds, he's able to piece together some of the conversation. "Americanos... le cresta? ... Cresta..." - Crest...Ridge! Americans?... Ridge? Oh, my God! Something's wrong. He smiles - no, not wrong - someone's coming! Americans are coming - for them?

"Yaan k kíinsik le!"

"Kill them? - Now?" Estuardo frowns, his eyes dart between Clay and Kat as they continue to talk. "I need to help Carlos! - K'abéet in wáantik Carloso'!.... Carloso! – Understand? Carlos will die if I don't get help."

"Fine! Okay, take him - I deal with them."

Clay takes a breath. Time feels like it's suspended and he can hear the loud thud of his heart – can he get to the weapon he hid under Sonny's leg. Will it help? 

He's aware of loud voices outside the room, lots of shouting.   
"SOLDADOS!! ... AMERICANO!.... Soldados Americano!   
Then the constant crackle of gunfire. – Semi-automatic weapons. The Romero shooting blindly into the hills.

Juan frowns. Looking at Estuardo he tells him to go, he'll deal with it the Juan pulling a handgun from the waistband of his jeans and leaves. There are loud sounds of doors banging interspersed with more rapid gunfire. It's a panicked frenzy of noises. 

Kat's scared. The small boy still in her arms – heavy. She lays him down on the floor. Checking again on his pulse – this time nothing. "No... no please. NO!... Carlos ..." She looks desperately at Clay then to Estuardo.

"No.... No!" he screams, rubbing his head. Kat sobbing, her head resting against the small boys body, her hand stroking his hair – it's too late. They can't help him, the injury was just too much for his small body. "Jay K'uj ma'! God no!!" Estuardo pleads "Please... help him!"

She's sorry. Words failing. "Oh, God..." She takes breath after deep-breath. Her chest hurt, her throat knotted – it's unbearable.

Clay's at her side. She's trembling uncontrollably. He places his hand over the smaller boys face – closing his eyes. Kat turns to him clinging to his chest, sobbing against his bruised body. "Oh, God...NO!" She wails.

Estuardo stood staring. He's silent. Too shocked to speak, No death or life he's taken - prepares him for the pain of this. He looks at Luis, his smallest brother hunched in the corner. His head bowed between his knees as he sobs. Estuardo now crouching in front of him, wanting to reassure him - how can he?

Clay gulps, taking a breath -reassessing the situation. Wondering if the noises outside is a rescue operation. Do they stay put and wait for them to come or do they try to get out – before their captors kill them.

Another sudden rapid burst of gunfire gives him just the distraction he needs. And huge surge in adrenaline deadens his body's pain. He takes the opportunity and grabs the weapon from under Sonny's leg.   
Estuardo gasps as Clay points the handgun in his direction "I should have killed you" he glares angrily "you... will die here! Just like my brother."

"Maybe..." Clay helps Kat to her feet, keeping her behind him. Then gesturing silently, he indicates for Estuardo to hand over his own weapon.

Grinning. Still smug. So sure Clay will be punished for this - he slowly pulls it from the belt of his pants. "Maynor will kill you all. You won't get out..."

"Check Sonny..." he instructs Kat. "You.... you sit. Over there... by the wall." He waves the gun, ordering Estuardo to move. First he covers the small boys body with the old blanket that was wrapped around Sonny then he cautiously checks outside the door into the hallway.

~ # ~

"You see that?" Jason frowns watching as the vehicle speeds along the dusty orange road. They check it with the binoculars as it gets closer to the compound. "We got an ID on it?"

"No... no I'm at the wrong angle. Give me a minute." Trent moves along the hillside. Just under the ridge where Ray and Alpha Seven have taken up sniper positions. Sticking to the undergrowth so he's not seen. "Whoever it is, they've got plenty of security." He calls back on the radio to Jason and Metal.

"You think it's our guy – Maynor?" Jason takes a breath. His heart beating faster as the adrenaline flows. He knows this might be the moment he's been waiting for all this time, when they can finally move in. "Trent, I need that ID..... you got it?"

"Not yet...wait!" Trent frowns trying to identify the occupants "... there's too many, I can't be sure if he's in there."

Metal and Jason look at each other both aware of the situation "It's gotta be him, right? Who else is gonna come that heavily armed?"

"Yeah... " Jason nods in agreement. To be honest he doesn't care. Reasonable assumption will do. Anything so he can justify giving the order to go. "Let's get ready! Get geared up and be ready to move..... Bravo Two, you got a line on that target?"

"Copy that Bravo One, we got eyes on."

"Alright then..." But before Jason can offer any more orders there's a yell and thud. A sound of foliage breaking and the embankment Trent's standing on, gives way under his feet. He falls, tumbling down to the ground below. "Bravo Four do you copy... sitrep. You okay?"

There's a silent few moments and then a crackle as a shaken Trent answers. "Copy... I'm okay... little bruised, but good" Trent rubs at his arm it hurts from the fall. His ankle aches twisting as the ground gave way. He's covered in wet mud as he tries to climb up what's now a steep bank.   
  
Alpha Two rushes to help. Reaching down to help pull him up. "Shit... you okay man?"

"Yeah... yeah, I'm good. Just get me up!" They turn, looking back down at the compound below. Unfortunately, the fall hasn't gone unnoticed. Men are now rapidly moving around. Groups of them staring up in their direction. "Bravo one this is Bravo four looks like my fall has attracted us some unwanted attention, copy."

"Copy that ..." Jason sighs. This is not good. "Alright let's get ready to move out..." As the words leave his mouth, there's a sudden sound of something fizzing at speed past his head. "Shit....incoming!!" Random gunfire is now coming in their direction. "Move... move, move!" He yells and they all quickly gather up their weapons, starting on a rapid decent down the hillside. Slipping and sliding on the loose ground, they're trying to stay under the cover of the vegetation. More bullets rain in on them and Alpha Four takes a round to the top of his arm.

"You okay?" Trent frowns, rushing to his side to look.

"Yeah, I'm good man....just a graze"

Ray frowns, watching from his lofty over-watch position on the top of the ridge. He soon has the main shooter in his sights. "Bravo One this is Bravo Two, I have a clear-line at the shooter. You want me to take him out?"

Jason stops. Then looking down, he's watching the tangos below. They're moving around and he knows if Ray takes him out that it will confirm, for sure, their positioning. If they get pinned down here, on the ridge, then they will have no hope of getting to their HVTs before it's too late. But Sonny and Clay in more danger now. If the cartel know someone is coming for them. Looking back up at the ridge his eyes follow a line down to the road and he can see the black, silver rimmed pickup speeding to the compound with more men. Eight from the random count.  
"We need to stop that truck getting there. If it is Maynor ... and they know we're coming, then Sonny and Clay don't have a chance. Bravo Two you got a clear shot on at that vehicle? Copy."

Ray moves position, looking around as the truck on the road - he has a clear shot. Alpha Seven takes over to cover the target shooter on the ground. "Copy that"

Jason takes a breath making a quick and pressured decision. "Send it!"   
  
There's a moment of silence. Ray takes a slow deep breath, holding it. He lines up the cross-hairs on his scope and then gently he squeezes the trigger. Alpha seven makes a mirror move. There's two loud cracks and the whizzing sound as the bullets leave in tandem for their targets. They wait. Then there's a sound of a tire exploding and a vehicle skidding. The truck careers off the road, crashing into the foliage down the embankment.

The compound now becomes a flurry of noises and yelling. Then there's a loud shout and a thud. A body drops to the ground - a head shot takes the shooter out. Now all hell breaks loose. The air fills with the noise of automatic gunfire. It comes randomly in their direction and they hurry to move. Dropping - sliding down the embankment in quick succession behind each other. They are soon as the border fence and gathering themselves back into formation. They take up positions ready to move again. Bravo Two - Ray and Alpha Seven - Ryan, take more shots. The whizzing sound of their sniper rifles taking out two more chosen targets. The emphasis is on moving fast now. They have to get to Sonny and Clay before someone takes them out.

The rest of the cartel guys, the younger or more intoxicated ones, go scurrying for cover. And there's lots of yelling and shouting. Juan's confused about what to do. He's trying to spot where the attack is coming from as he organizes the remaining men. It's chaos.

As Bravo hurry they now come under attack. Gunfire coming from where the truck crashed on the roadway up above. He turns his head, trying to find the source. "Maynor..." he smiles, gathering the two teams he takes control, ordering them into positions. - Alpha one lets him no point raising grievance he's only doing what he would do, anyway.

~ # ~

Inside the room Clay rubs at his head, his ribs aching so badly now. He's trying to think and trying not to pass out from the pain. He takes Estuardo's weapon and checking the clip he places it in Kat's hand. "You're fired a gun before? He questions.

"No.." she sighs loudly, shaking her head. She's so frightened by it.

"Well it's pretty simple... " he smiles trying to reassure her - at this moment impossible to do. "just point and squeeze the trigger, okay? If anyone comes near you... you shoot. Right, you got it?"

"Okay... ,"She nods taking a breath gulping back her nerves "wait....Clay, I can't I mean... I've never killed anyone. I don't know how."

"You'll be fine. You probably won't need it but ... anything happens to me, then you use it." She can't move and he gently pushes her to sit with Sonny and Luis.

"Wait... Clay, where are you going?" Kat panics as he goes the doorway

"I need to see what's going on -outside. Just stay there."

"No...no, Clay don't leave us! Please.... don't go"

"It's okay. It will be alright. You're safe here. Just stay put... they're coming for us. Kat, it's going to be fine." He takes a breath and smiles.

"Juan ... Maynor, they will kill you!" Estuardo grins "Then they will kill you... " He stares at Kat, the expression on his face - it frightens her. She shakes her head. Her hands are shaking so much   
  
"Clay please stay... Don't go out there!"

"I need to... I need to check what's happening ... You'll be fine just stay with Sonny and Luis. Take care of them."  
She nods, taking a breath. Praying inside that he's right - that someone is coming for them.

Clay heads into the hallway. He's struggling. His body's in pain and its agony as he tries to move rapidly along the corridor towards the doors at the end. - The one where he was captive. But its' the door opposite he wants. The HVTs they came to rescue - he hopes.   
He doubles over, the pain in his side is so bad, it takes his breath away. He leans against the wall - time out. He can't move.   
"Shit... " He's thinking maybe he should have stayed put. Breathing slow he regains control and tries the door... It's not locked, but then why would it be? No one was ever expecting anyone to come here.   
He opens it as he sees the two prisoners inside - the look of them. There is no way they would escape, anyway. He's shocked if he thought his injuries were bad, they are nothing compared to what he can see. He gasps - bewildered and scared the CIA agents put their hands over their heads. "It's okay...it's okay..." Clay tries to reassure them. "they're coming for you. Just stay calm.."

In their disorientated state they acknowledge him. If he hoped to move them back to the room where Sonny and Kat are waiting - there is no hope. They look like they would even struggle to stand. Their hands and feet bandaged and Clay can only imagine what has happened to them.   
  
"Shit.." he sighs as the smell in the room hits his nostrils - the stench of suffering. He quietly prays that whoever is coming, arrives soon. "Just stay quiet...you' re gonna get out. It's gonna be okay."   
He closes the door quietly and takes another breath. He hates that he has to leave them but he has no choice. Looking up, there're sounds of voices shouting outside and more gunfire. Now he hears doors banging. "Shit..." He needs to get back to the room before he gets trapped or outnumbered. People are in the hallway as the other members of the cartel rush to hide.

Then there's a sound of more controlled gunfire and something about the precision of each shot and the gap between Clay recognizes it - snipers. He smiles. Sighing loudly there's finally hope.But then just as he gets back to the end of the corridor he's faced with a weapon pointing at him. His automatic reaction not thinking - training. He shoots and the large tattooed male drops the floor.  
Clay opens the door to the room "Kat it's me... it's okay" He takes a breath looking at Estuardo. They both know they are trapped with nowhere to go. With Sonny in such bad shape and his own injuries - the pain getting worse. There's no way he can attempt to get them out. All they can do now is defend their position - hope help comes. Pushing the door closed they can hear the voices yelling in the corridor. Then there are four controlled gunshots. Clay closes his eyes. He prays it's not the two hostages he just left behind.

Kat looks at him - scared. They're silent as they sit crouched on the floor. Clay trains his weapon on the doorway his eyes glancing at Estuardo. He's sat on the opposite side of the room to them and he has this smirk on his face as he stares at Clay. - "You are a dead man."

There a lull in the noise outside and they listen silenced by fear wondering what's going on. Then suddenly the door bursts open. There's confusion. Estuardo stand up yelling then there's the sound of gunshots and he drops to the floor. A bullet- one round, hits him square in the chest.

Kat screams and the weapons immediately train on her. Instead of firing, like Clay told her to do, she drops the gun to the floor. Faced with the armed men her hands shake uncontrollably and she starts to cry.

"Jackpot... "

Clay sighs at the word. "Kat it's okay... it's okay!" he takes a deep breath then lays the gun in his hand down on the floor. Relaxing, he sits with his head rested against Sonny's shoulder."Thank god... Sonny it's gonna be alright, brother."

"Hey there.... " Jason smiles as he and Metal enter the room. " ....so, how's things goin? You 'bout ready to get out of here, kid?"

"Hell yeah... " Clay smiles "you took your damn time. I started to think, you'd forgotten about us."

"No way... never!" Jason frowns, happy their alive but shocked by the state the pair of them are in. "HAVOC, this is Bravo One.. we need medevac, ASAP.. " he looks over his shoulder out of the doorway Alpha team as the end of the corridor - nod. "HVTs secured and... Bravo three and six.... are on their way home."

"Copy that Bravo one,"

Sonny looks up opening his eyes "I just wan' y'all know... I hate the damn jungle!"


	19. Let's get the helo outta here!

**Okay, I know this took a while. Longer than I hoped. But it just wouldn't write the way I wanted it to until now - I think, I finally got it there. So hope you enjoy!?**   
**Its a final cocktail of everything - Danger, emotional, angst, hurt. With some comfort and love and a little cross-over of fic (that was just an 'in' thing for me!)**

**Let's get the Helo outta here!**

Kat can't move. Frozen by fear she pushes herself against the wall at the back of the room. Her hands clamped over her ears as the place fills with movement and noise. Loud sounds, doors banging and well-built, military men - with guns, rushing around.

With the indistinguishable sound of voices, shouting and yelling, outside, she opens her eyes. And lifting her head she watches across the room as the camo-clad man tends to Sonny - medical kit strewn on the floor around him. She stays silent, continuing to watch as he preps the fluid line, tapping at Sonny's arm, raising the vein, Clay sitting beside them watching on.

Glancing around, all the sudden movements are making her head spin and she feels dizzy, sick with anxiety. Her view now blocked by the tall, well-built man in front of her.

He's facing away towards the wall opposite, talking to no one - a radio in his ear she can't see. "Jason..." He spins around as 'Metal' grabs at his arm, diverting his attention from the sit-rep update he's relaying over the comms. " a word." He pulls him to one side, hushing his voice. "One of the HVTs... she didn't make it."

"Shit... we get anything' from her before..."

"No, no nothin'," he sighs rubbing his head "Geez... Jace, you didn't see the injuries. She was in a hell of a state, and we just couldn't save her." Alpha-One glances over, looking at Kat then turns his back, so she doesn't overhear. "We know who the female is..." he gestures towards her "this one, with Sonny and Clay? She's not on the HVT list, we get an ID on her yet?"

"No ..." Jason turns on his heels to stare, "no we've not had time to process her yet. I need to speak with Clay, get a sit-rep on this whole thing. I'm gonna call it in, see if we can get somethin' back from Mandy. Clay said she's a doctor - we need to check it out. How we doin' out there?"

"Yeah, we're getting them rounded up. Called up that evac helo but it's taking time to get the choppers out to us. I'll let you know when they come back with an ETA. We're about to process the tango's outside, see if anyone gives anything up. Some intel or somethin' on Maynor would be good, right?."

"Okay, I'll leave it with you, I'm gonna check on Sonny. Trent's looking at him now. Hey... see if you have any luck locating Clay's pants. I'm sure he could do with losing this catwalk look he got goin' on." he laughs. Clay looks up hearing him and smiles.

"Alright I'm gonna check on my medic first, then I'll get on with these assholes outside."

"Juan... and Estuardo, that's the two you should look at more closely. They've been in charge. They both speak good English so don't let them give you bullshit!" Clay grins.

"They do this?" Jason frowns looking at Clay's injuries.

"Yeah um... mainly Juan. He's a loose cannon - dangerous, so watch him!"

"You can ID him? Cos we got quite a few bodies out there,"

"Yeah sure, give me a minute, I wanna check on Sonny. Oh, and he's right, some pants would be good!" he smiles.

"You gonna be okay?" Jason frowns concerned as Clay eases himself to his feet. He's unsteady and his legs are shaking so much that Trent makes him sit down. "Maybe I'll give it a minute. "

"Yeah take your time, we got no rush. They're goin' nowhere." Jason smiles staring at the pair of them. The absolute relief on his face that they're both okay. "Hang in there. Look, I'm just gonna go outside -check the sit-rep but I do need to talk to you, about ... " he nods towards Kat, "a few questions when you're ready."

"Sure." Clay sighs then he turns and looking at Kat, he smiles. She's sat on the floor, gripping her knees tight, eyes closed. "Hey, you okay?" he frowns as she doesn't answer. "Kat, just hold in there. We're gonna get you outta here soon, everything's gonna be alright."

"Mmmm..." she nods, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm fine, it's just... Clay I um, I need to talk to you...."

"Just hold on. It will be okay. Let's just get Sonny sorted then we'll talk" he's still frowning he can see the scared anguish in her face. He takes a breath then looking at Trent, he smiles. "So, how's he doin'?"

"Clay for god' sake man, can you just sit back and relax. Give yourself a break. I've got this in hand. I need to get this line in, then I'm gonna check you over, alright?"

"I'm fine, I just need to know he's okay. His leg, it's good, yeah? I mean he's not gonna... Trent, he is gonna be okay, right?"

"We'll have to wait 'n' see." Trent sighs " Clay this... this is a serious injury but just relax, I'm gonna take good care of him, you know that."

"Yeah, sorry I just... " he sighs "You know if it hadn't been for her, Kat, well he might not be here at all. That goes for both of us."

"She did a good job. She's a doctor, you say?" He's about to answer when Sonny groans.

Turning his head, Sonny stares at him "Hey Calvin," he smiles "will you quit flappin' your lips there and give a man some peace, I'm gonna be fine. You know I gotta say, I don't think much of the vacation resort you picked out for us... sure not leavin' five stars on their trip-advisor review, that's for sure."

Clay laughs. That's his Sonny - back. "Hey there buddy, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good man, I had me some great Medicare... but you know, I can't wait till we gettin' the helo outta here. How's she holdin' up?"

Clay frowns looking over a Kat her head between her knees, he can hear her crying. "Kat... please just hold in there" he calls reassuring her "Look at me, it's gonna be fine. No one's gonna hurt you now. Kat can you hear me."

She nods, frowning concerned. "Did they make it? The others, the um... CIA people were they okay? "

"Um... I don't know yet, but the medics are with them." He frowns, "But you did great, you kept them alive." He smiles again trying to be reassuring. "Look, Kat, they're gonna ask you about them. Like, did they ever tell you anything? Any words... just anything? Any kinda information when you were treating them?"

"No... no, nothing. I swear I heard nothing. Clay, who's gonna ask?"

"When we get back, someone from the intell ... well some people, they'll just ask you a few questions. About what you remember or anything you know. So just think about that, about what you might have heard. But I promise you're gonna be fine."

She nods but he can tell by her mannerisms she's unconvinced - scared. "Oh, God! Clay I need..."

"Hey, kid..." Jason's back at the door and he interrupts them. "we found these... " he grins, throwing the khaki combat pants at him. "you good with that or you need a hand?"

"No, I think I'm good" he smiles.

"I'll help him." Kat offers and Jason nods.

"Well, get'em on, we need to talk." He turns again looking at Kat but he doesn't say a word - just smiles, then leaves - banging the door shut. Trent having gone to help Alpha's medic, the room goes quiet again - just Kat, Clay, and Sonny.

Clay looks down at himself, the state of his legs, his dirty underpants covered in blood and grime. He sighs loudly. Kat joins him to help as he staggers to his feet, supporting himself with the wall as she pulls his pants over each foot, before hoisting them up his legs.

"Thanks. You know it's gonna be okay, we're getting out. They're just waiting on the helo evac."

Bending down she checks on Sonny's pulse. He's sleeping, much more comfortable now. She nods "I know." Then exhausted she slumps down watching as Clay pulls the door open - peering into the corridor. "Wait! Are you going?"

"It's fine, stay here. I'm just gonna see what's going on out there." Grimacing with pain, he staggers, slowly, along the corridor.

"Hey ... " Jason nods acknowledging him as he heads out into the bright, hot sunshine.

Metal nods, smiling he's pleased to see Clay up on his feet, as he finishes up his conversation on the radio. "Okay, I have an update. It's not good news. One of the helos has tech issues, so there's a delay in their ETA. They're twenty mics out. And Jason, there's somethin' else..."

Jason rubs his hand over his face. He can do without more issues and he sighs loudly. "What's goin' on?"

Alpha One taking a breath frowns as he looks at Clay. "That doctor, in there, she say much?"

"Say much?" he's puzzled "About what?"

"I mean about her situation, how she wound up here."

"Yeah, a little... " Clay winces in pain and Jason helps him to sit. The pile of crates stacked to the side making a resting place for his weary, tired body. "She um ... she was working at the village hospital when they brought Maynor's brother in, a gunshot wound. After she treated him, they took her back to the compound - to look after him, kept her there. That's about all I know.... _aahhhhh_ ... _oh hell_... " he rubs the pain, holding his ribs. Both Jason and Metal hope those helos arrive soon so they can get out of this place, and get some proper medical treatment. Clay sighs loudly, he frowns. "She said they moved her from the compound to here.... and we worked out she's probably been here about a year!"

" A year?!! Jeez....." Metal frowns. "So, she say anythin' about that, the compound, about staying there? Did she see anything?"

"No... no, she said they kept them in a locked room."

"Them?" Jason frowns " Wait, there were others with her?"

"One other guy. He worked with her at the hospital, Lopez, he was here when we arrived. He was in a bad way though, he had a fever - didn't make it."

"Lopez... wait, this Lopez, you talk to him? Did he say anything?"

"No. He was pretty much unconscious the whole time, so we didn't talk." Clay frowns watching the exchange of looks back and forward between Metal and Jason "Why? Wait, is something going on, something I should know?"

"We don't know yet. Could you ID him - this Lopez?"

Clay sighs rubbing his head, "I don't know, maybe. I'm not sure I could, but obviously, she can.."

"No, it needs to be someone independent. Not her."

"Okay, so tell me what the hell's goin on? There something I should know about this?"

"Yeah, there is something." Metal sighs both Clay and Jason, frown staring.

"Alright, so what's the SP with this?"

"Intel came back. Maynor's brother... _Lopez_ Ramero... Havoc is sayin' he had a girlfriend, at the compound with him. She disappeared and so did Lopez. They think if we can get to the brother or girlfriend, they might flip on Maynor. Turn evidence."

"Wait, so what they think that doctor in there is her - the girlfriend?"

"No...  ," Clay frowns "that's ridiculous, why would she be here if she was his brother's girlfriend? That makes no sense. That intel can't be right. " he frowns thinking "oh... oh but wait, she mentioned something about his brother. Said something about what Maynor he did to him."

Jason looks up, surveying the surrounding situation. Watching the team moving people around, "Okay just a thought here, that Lopez that died, could he have been Maynor's brother?"

Clay shakes his head trying "No! No, Kat would have told us, why would she cover that. Look at the situation and anyway Lopez is such a common name around here, it's gotta be a coincidence, right?"

"Right!" Jason sighs loudly he's not so sure. "Look we're gonna have to question her, see what she knows. The spooks, they're gonna wanna talk to her when we get back."

"No, she's not involved in this. Jason, without her Sonny and me we wouldn't be here!" As Clay rubs his head trying to think, trying to understand what's happened, there's a whoosh of wind and Something zips over their heads followed by a loud bang. Then there are lots of sounds. Banging - gunfire.

"Heads up... " Jason gets on the comms ".. we got incoming fire..." He drops down on the ground, behind the crates next to Clay who's struggling to move with his injuries.

There's a lot of movement as the teams get set in, searching and surveying to find out where the spray of bullets is coming from. They're pinned down, Metal and Jason both barking orders at their respective teams. "Clay... MOVE!!" he shoves him toward the building entrance. He can hardly get to his feet, his rib injuries slowing him down. "CLAY, I said... MOVE! MOVE... NOW!"

Clay runs, to the next available cover; he lifts his head trying to pinpoint the source of the shooter.

"Bravo Two this is Bravo One, you still go over-watch on our position, copy?"

"Bravo One copy... "Ray stops where he is. He and Alpha Seven en-route back to the compound, climbing down the bank from their ridge position. "we're headin' back now!"

"We got incoming fire... we need a location on that shooter, ASAP, copy."

"Copy that!" Ray scrambles back up to the ridge where they were positioned trying to find the source of the gunfire. He and Seven hurriedly setting up their weapons, resuming the positions they left only moments before. Scanning and scouring the ground below as the rain now starts to fall. "Shit..." Ray sighs, trying to find a position on something. Then he spots it, the vehicle the one that was headed towards them, and there he can see _two... no three, FOUR! Four shooters!_ "BRAVO One this is BRAVO Two. We got eyes on. Shooters to the left of your position - West Fifteen degrees, Copy?"

Jason's head swivels around, his eyes quickly scanning the terrain. There's a flash and a whizz of shots being fired in his direction as he locates their position.

Clay gasps, watching. Blood now splatters his face and chest as a bullet rips at Jason's flesh and he drops to the ground. There's a lull in the shots, everything goes quiet and no one moves. Clay reaching out with Metal grabbing Jason's arm, pulling him to them.

~ ## ~

Kat sits quietly, all she can hear is the steady pace of Sonny's unconscious snoring. The meds that Trent gave him, still having a pain-relieving effect and keeping him still.

She smiles as she watches him when she's suddenly disturbed from her thoughts, the peace is shattered by the sound of loud bangs. "What the ... " she frowns, as the noise. The sounds continue. It's deafening after all of the silence. People are moving, rushing around in the corridor. Men shouting and gunfire - it's chaos.

She takes a breath not sure what to do. Sonny groans, the sounds disturbing even him. "Shh... stay quiet!" she frowns brushing her hand on his forehead "It's okay. Is it okay" she doesn't know if it is, she has no clue what's going on.

Then Standing herself up, she leans against the door listening. It's now silent in the corridor and she doesn't move. Then taking a breath, timidly, she opens the door. Creaking it an inch or so just to peer out. Her eyes scan around in the emptiness then she turns back, Sonny groaning again.

"What you doin'?" he frowns.

"Nothing. Just be quiet, I don't know what, but something's going on."

"Kat, wait come back..." Sonny's head fogs he can't get his words out as he tries to stop her.

"It'll be fine I'm just going to the corridor to look."

"Kat don'..." Sonny's words fade into nothing as she slips past the door, and he slumps back into the dazed sleep of pain relief.

Careful not to make a sound, she slides along the wall. Her hands are shaking, as she checks, glancing every way, her heart beating so loud in her chest. Now she stops and frowning she sees something she realized she missed earlier. _Luis..._The small boy crouched on the floor by the doorway.

In the turmoil and chaos, she hadn't noticed he'd gone from the room. "Luis..." she calls him. He sits, unmoving, his head buried between his knees. "Luis... u ma'alob!" she tries to reassure him that it will be okay. As he looks up. Tears are streaking in lines down his dirty cheeks and She smiles, reaching her hand towards him. "Ko'oten aca..."

She wills him towards her, but he won't move. Ridged and still, he's nervously scared and she quietly inches tentatively towards him, her outstretched hand feeling its way - trying to take a hold on him. The last few steps he looks up wide-eyed shaking his head.

"It's okay... " she smiles, hushing her voice afraid they might be heard. Slowly she crouches to be near him then without warning, she cries out. "arghhhhfffff _..."_ Her cry is muffled by the large strong hand that grabs around her neck and covers her mouth. The hard metal of a gun is shoved up under her ribcage as she struggles to get free.

"Kaajila'... _Kaajila '" _The hoarse whisper in her ear, the pungent smell of stale marijuana and the bloodied fingers gripping, grimy on her mouth. _Mmmm..._ She gulps - scared. It's Juan and he now has a tight hold of her.

Shoving her forward he pushes her toward the tin door - exit. "Move! ... Quiet... _kaajila!_ You understand?"

She nods that she does and he now grabs at Luis' arm too. Dragging him up from the floor. "Please..." she begs but her muffled plea only succeeds in him gripping her more firmly as he shoves her outside, into the air. The hot sun on her face she tries to take some breaths. His hand stifles her breathing as she's trying not to panic. "Please... aarrgh!"

"Shut up!" Anxiously he scans the area and with the American soldier's attention distracted - coming under fire at the front of the building, he searches for a way out.

He smiles the truck - Estuardo's truck, standing waiting. In the teams' takeover, Estuardo was pulled from it, just as he was getting ready to move them out on the trek to the hospital.

His blood is still wet on the ground where he took a round in the crossfire.

Juan checks inside the open door and smiles. The keys still in the ignition he grins, crossing himself. Looking up he thanks God for this blessing and Still holding Kat he pins her against the side of the vehicle, indicating for Luis to climb inside. "Luis wokol... BEJLA'E'!!" He screams at him.

The small boy is dazed, scared he looks around desperately trying to find his older brother. The fear is obvious as he stares at Kat. She nods acknowledging him, her eyes wide, trying to tell him to do as he's told. He doesn't move and panicked by the noise of gunfire, not too far from them, frightens him and he thinks to make a run for it.

Juan's frustrated and waving the gun he calls him back, gesturing him into the truck. Luis still hesitates, wavering. Juan grabs at his arm but the small boy ducks his grip and in his fear runs away. _Fuck..._ Juan swears, watching as the small boy, runs, heading toward the gunfire. Juan knows him alerting the soldiers may impede his escape and he sighs, shaking his head in regret.

And lifting his weapon Kat squeals under the gag of his hand. Her eyes widen - begging him, not to do this. He aims. "Please..." she shakes her head rapidly "don't! He's just a boy." she mumbles.

Juan just looks at her and smiles, and then without an ounce of compassion, he fires. "You know, better for him this way... at hands of Romero, not Americans."

She can feel her stomach lurch, she wants to throw up watching as the small boy drops to the ground. Crying she closes her eyes tight, as he drags the weapon over her body, silently warning her of the consequences of trying to escape. "Get in!" He forces her into the cab of the truck and starts the engine.

She sits still, petrified by him, closing her eyes. The tears forced down her cheeks. "Please..." she begs. He just grins as he holds the weapon towards her. And Putting the truck into gear he drives. The orange dirt trailing up like smoke as the wheels spin behind them and he speeds off down the unmade roadway, Ignoring the sound of shots being fired.

Kat puts her hand to her head in despair as they roar out of the compound and away from safety.

Alpha team spins around, firing shots towards them.

But as Clay looks up at the sound of the vehicles and he spots the female passenger inside. "WAIT ... Jason WAIT!!! They've got KAT ... "

There's a dilemma here for Jason. The shots continue to ring out while the bullets, from the road above, keep them pinned in position.

"Oh my God... Sonny!" Clay suddenly panics making a break from his cover, leaving Jason with Brock. The fear that Juan not only took Kat but took his brother too or worse, now his only concern.

"SONNY..." He calls screaming down the empty corridor. The panic in his chest at the open door "SONNY!!! ... Sonn... " He breaths, relieved. "Thank god!" he pushes himself back to the wall, catching his breath. The pain wracking his body. The sight of Sonny passed out on the floor. Clay checks him - he's still breathing. "Oh thank God!"

Clay doubles up in pain. The seriousness of his injuries taking their toll on his body, hitting him with force. Where his concern for Sonny meant he'd managed to ignore and override, he now slumps, next to his best friend.

In agony, he can do nothing, physically, except cry. Listening in the quiet of the room, all he can hear is gunfire outside and lots of shouting. There is nothing he can do to help. Kat's gone and he sits silent, holding his head in his hands. He'd promised her she'd be okay and now she wasn't. "Fuck..." he shakes his head, trying to rid himself of this awful feeling of hopelessness.

Sonny opens his eyes. "Hey..." he reaches his hand to Clay's, gripping it tight before closing his eyes again. Clay leans forward, his head rested against Sonny's arm, sobbing. All the emotions of his pain merge with the loss of Kat, now hit him like a hammer blow.

~ # # ~

"HOLD FIRE ..." Jason screams over the noise. "he's got a hostage!"

They watch as the truck speeds along the open dirt track. "Jace we can't let him get away!" 'Metal' frowns. He's still trying, if he'll only keep still, to bandage the wound of torn flesh on Jason's arm, where the bullet struck his bicep. It hurts but it's not serious, well certainly nothing that will keep him out of the action.

"We'll kill the hostage if we open fire!"

"And how do we know she's not one of them? We didn't get time to question her."

Jason debates that scenario and he frowns. "Cos... well cos Clay told me, and I trust his judgment."

They both sigh loudly, watching as the vehicle stops along the top road. The men who had been emptying the bullets on them, now scrambling to get into the truck –  and escape.

Both teams feel helpless.

"Jay... Maynor's gonna getaway, again!"

The dilemma do they sacrifice the hostage - they obviously can't rescue her, Jason sighs. Then his thoughts are distracted by the deafening noise of whump and whurr as the extract helos arrive overhead. The noise of the rota and swirl of dust, hiding everything from their view. "C'mon get everyone together, we need to get outta here" he looks wistfully at the speeding vehicle as it disappears "There's nothing we can do now!"

Metal frowns. Resigned to the fact they have to let them go, he helps Jason to his feet, gently patting the dressing on his arm. "That should hold you for now. But you'll need to get it looked, ASAP!"

"Yeah will do... " Jason nods reluctantly as he returns to the comms. "Bravo Two, this is Bravo One ... head to extol, copy."

"Copy that Bravo One. Heading to exfil now. Two out!" Ray frowns, gesturing to Alpha Seven that they need to head back. Collecting up their weapons, they quickly slide down the ridge toward the compound.

"I need to get Sonny and Clay ready for ex-fil." Jason nods. The blood from the bullet wound is already seeping through the clean dressing. He holds it grimacing, the pain starting to make it ache. He again looks up to the ridge, the vehicle is gone. "Fuck..." He sighs angrily.

The helo medics jump from the open door, rapidly unloading their medical kit, dropping the stretchers on to the ground. "Sir.." the chief medic salutes "Ready to extract the casualties."

"This way..." Jason leads them into the building his head low - helmet in hand. His arm now covered in blood – he ignores it. They push the door open to find both of his team, heaped together unconscious.

Trent's with them triaging the pair. He nods to acknowledge the medical crew. They get a fresh line into Clay's arm, between them lifting him onto the stretcher then repeating the same actions with Sonny before hurriedly heading back outside \- loading them onto the aircraft bay.

The one remaining CIA agent already strapped a ready to go. As are two of Alpha Team, wounded by shots in the firefight earlier, now being tended to by their medic and the emergency helo crew.

"Sir, we're ready to go, when you are."

Jason nods rubbing his head. Ray beside him. "Everyone ready to go?"

Ray nods "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, Ray, really I don't know. Just get everyone on the helo. Let's get the hell outta this place!" he sighs, watching as they bring Clay outside.

He opens his eyes, they're filled with fearful tears. "Jace... we have to get her back."

Jason shakes his head. Wishing he could tell him what it is he wants to hear \- but he can't. He looks at his arm, the teams, the injuries. Even if he did contemplate a rescue, right now, he doesn't have the manpower to make it happen. They're weakened and exhausted and any attempt, even _if_ it was authorized – doubtful, would be at risk to the rest of his team. And if he sent in the helo's by the time they were on top of them - she'd be dead anyway. "Sorry Clay!" he frowns "Get him outta here..."

~ # # ~

After the flight back to Virginia Beach, Sonny and Clay are both take immediately to the Naval hospital facilities. Sonny still unconscious, being kept that way by the pain relief. Rushed into surgery on his leg.

Clay also heavily sedated for the pain. Having been scanned for the broken ribs, he's now resting, back in his room. Comfortable in his bed he leans back, watching the TV on the wall above his head. The news channel a constant reminder of what just happened.

_BREAKING NEWS:_

_The body of Doctor Katrina Adams, found today, at a village just outside the Guatemala capital. Sources confirm the American Doctor went missing over a year ago after working at a nearby local field hospital for five years. The source also believed , although not confirmed, that she was a former girlfriend of the notorious cartel leader Lopez Romero, Brother of Maynor Romero - who we are told, evaded capture during a firefight with local drug enforcement agents. Doctor Adams's body is due to be returned to the States later this week. Her family declined an interview at this time.  
_

Clay sighs closing his eyes. "I'm so sorry...." He gulps back the emotions choking his throat.

"Hey..." Kelsey smiles at him as she enters the room "Oh, my god you're okay" she puts her hand to her mouth the tears streaming down her face "Thank God! Jeez, you gave me such a fright." She gently punches his arm "Don't do that again, Mr. Spenser!"

He smiles brushing her hair back from her face. Staring her in the eyes, so happy to see her. "I know, I'm sorry," he whispers his voice cracking under the emotional strain.

She's looking him over, his badly bruised body, his ribs all now bandaged up. "So, how are you, really? I mean, they said you're doing well?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Hurts - a lot, but according to the doctor, I'm gonna be okay."

"Hmmm... " she smiles leaning forward, kissing him. Frowning as she notices him constantly glancing as the TV. She also looks up at the news feed, she can see the frown and the raw emotion filling his expression. "That something to do with you?" she questions, knowing she won't get a direct answer.

And as expected he looks at her blank - no emotion, no response. "Kelsey you know I can't...."

"You can't tell me, I know," she smiles, wrapping her arms around his head holding him tight against her. "It doesn't matter, you're back that's all I care. Oh, and by the way, I checked in on Sonny, while they had you in surgery. He's doing great. They said his leg should heal, given time, but that for now, they have the infection under control. So that's good right?" she smiles "He's pretty out of it on morphine and rambling a lot of nonsense. Complaining that he doesn't like the jungle or something? You know what he's talking about?"

"Yeah... yeah, and trust me that's a good sign!" he laughs "Hopefully, they'll get me down there later, to see him."

"Listen, Clay, I'm gonna go... I'll be back later with Casey, he's desperate to see you. I'm just so glad you're safe and home,"

"Yeah... well, things might have been different if it weren't' for ..." he smiles "doesn't matter. I'm glad to be back too."

He kisses her so passionately as a sudden and loud round of applause and cheering erupts around the room - the both of them blush, as the guys all standing in the doorway watching them.

"Glad to see you're back functioning, kid!" Jason smiles.

"Hmmm..." he grins "hey guys!" he relaxes, closing his eyes, the painkillers starting to take over.

"I'm gonna go. Not too long guys, he's tired!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Jason salutes as she smiles, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for bringing him home to us!"

"Always..." He nods, so glad he can't tell how very close they came to nearly losing him. "Hey... so Clay, we have a surprise for you." The guys all smile, moving forward from the doorway "We liberated a hostage!"

The frown on Clay's face rapidly changes to one of happy relief when they push the wheelchair, seating Sonny, into the room "Hey there Poster Boy... how you doin'?"

"Oh my God... "he beams at the sight of his best friend. "yeah, yeah I'm good. And you?"

"Yeah, I'm not so bad. Gonna be off my feet for a while but..."

"Yeah well, nothing new there then. You're used to sittin' it out while the rest of us do the heavy lifting, right?"

Sonny nods smiling, so happy - if only a little worried. It's not until now that he's fully aware, just how many injuries Clay had. "So, I um... I gotta Lil somethin'... a toast. For a certain brave Doctor."

Clay nods as Sonny hands the bottle of whiskey to Jason, who then pours out small measures into the plastic cups, Brock handing them around to the team.

"To Doctor Katrina Adams!" Sonny toasts "Without her help, we wouldn't be here doing this today."

Clay sighs looking into the glass, he frowns with sadness. "To Kat...Thank you!"

Jason holds his up "And to all those missing in action!"

"To those missing in action!" 

They raise their glasses in one final toast. But as Clay's about to drink Trent snatches his away, Ray doing the same with Sonny's. "Sorry guys..." Trent smiles. "you can't be drinkin' that. Remember, you're still on the meds!"

Clay laughs. And relaxing back into his pillow Sonny takes hold of his hand as he closes his eyes, ready for sleep. He sighs - happy to be home and safe at long last. " You know Sonny... I think you're were right not to like the jungle."

"And I just wan' y'all ta remember, I was damn right 'bout that!"

  
  



End file.
